Bloodless
by AuthorAnomalous
Summary: Her life was perfectly normal until he showed up. Sure it was boring, predictable, and limited, but at least there weren't any secrets; no bad guys, no monsters, and definitely no vampires. However, with the truth of who she is steadily unraveling, Amy may make a decision she never thought possible…the only question is: Can vampires really have happily ever afters?
1. At First Sight

Wow. I haven't been on here in a depressingly long time. I hate writer's block. So, I'm hoping that by having more than one story going it might help keep me moving. Anyways! Brand new story, with a few quick notes:

-Yes, it's about Vampires, cuz nowadays they're everywhere.

-This story takes place in the modern day made-up town of Blackbrook. (that's about as specific as I'm going to get)

-The two obvious characters, Amy and Shadow, are ages "18" and "20". (the reason for the quotation marks, if not already obvious, will make more sense as the story progresses)

-Like any relatively sane writer, I find people who leave reviews to be beautiful members of society. Plus you will earn 10 Awesome Person Points with each review. (and we could all use some of those)

And I think that about does it. Personally I don't like it when the author blabs on and on so I'll shut up now.

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 1: At First Sight

The other's eyes couldn't have been colder. Two lethal slits, glowing in the night, reflecting the hatred and bloodlust he knew shown through in his own steely gaze. The confrontation was unexpected for both sides; their encounter should have been nothing more than a passing snarl or glare. Yet here they were, standing motionless on some arbitrary rooftop, bodies tensed in anticipation of the kill. Something drifted in the air between them; a scent that drove an instinctual impulse that neither could suppress. One would die, the other would walk away to attain his prize. Shadow smirked, knowing he'd be the one to taste victory's spoils.

The other vampire shifted across from him, both unnerved and enraged by Shadow's blatant arrogance. He couldn't blame him; Shadow was younger, and thus reasonably weaker. The night, however, had been uneventful until now, and Shadow relished the challenge, regardless of the apparent odds.

"Vanra cor rinth'as. Senir davan'ta?" The other vampire kept his voice low and threatening, speaking in the tongue of their ancestors, an innate gift every vampire inherited.

Shadow processed the other's words, eyes narrowing in hostility. _You are arrogant, youngling. Why so eager to die? _Tilting his head, he let his expression grow deadly.

"Dir'ta lo vampire, se dir'ta havon." _I'm a vampire, I'm already dead._

Their movements were lost in the darkness as they lunged for each other. Shadow may have been disadvantaged, but what he lacked in experience he made up for with skill. He had an ego for a reason. And with each attack he proved it, until he had brought his opponent to his knees, eyes wide in disbelief.

Shadow's smirk returned as he stood before the fallen vampire. "Don der vi'na rutha?" _Do you wish for mercy?_

The defeated hardened his gaze, blue eyes blazing with venom. "Never."

Pleased, Shadow lashed out, and in that one swift movement, his adversary's head tumbled backwards before landing as a pile of ash. The minor injuries he had sustained healed quickly, and Shadow ignored the tingling of his self-repairing flesh. As the night wind scattered the mound of ashes at his feet, he caught a scent that reminded him of the reason for the fight in the first place. Walking to the edge of the building's rooftop, he peered down at the street below. A few brave citizens still scurried along beneath the streetlamps, but only one commanded attention.

Her steps were quieter than those who passed her by, but that only made sense. Even from his perch he could see her jade green eyes darting from her shoes to the surrounding storefronts, apprehension making her muscles rigid beneath her red overcoat. He knew who she was, even if she didn't. Everything about her was familiar and it called to him. But as inviting as her scent was, he refused to give in to the temptation. He wanted her. No…well yes, but more importantly he wanted her to want him. It was inevitable really, but that didn't mean he couldn't draw things out. She would come to him, and only then would he let his inner demons have their way. His last thought before seeking out prey of lesser value than the girl that currently held his interest was how beautiful she would look standing next to him…in a wedding dress.

»¤«

Amy wasn't entirely sure why her fur was tingling beneath her red overcoat; she only hoped it wasn't because she was in danger. There had always been moments in her life where she had experienced the strangest of instincts, most of which involved instances of intense fear while in the sunlight, or deciding that certain people smelled more inviting than others. Still, her intuition had to be the strongest of her differences. Anyone else might say they didn't like a certain person because they gave off a bad vibe, but Amy knew, with surprising accuracy, whether or not someone was worth trusting. And as she hurried home from working late at her mother's bookstore, she fought the rising fear that someone very untrustworthy was watching her.

Deciding that the feeling of menace wasn't going away, she whirled around, both troubled and relieved to see no one there. _Quit it, Amy, you're only going to scare yourself more by actually _looking_ for someone who isn't there. _She mentally scolded herself as the wind tugged at her short pink quills. Wrapping her arms more tightly around herself, Amy looked up to the rooftop of the building across the street without fully knowing why. Her jade green eyes widened at the glow of a crimson gaze staring back at her. She wanted to run, scream, anything really, so long as she could look away, but something held her where she was. An overwhelming pull that kept her silent and still; the kind of deadly curiosity that draws a moth to a flame. But as soon as she felt she was about to lose herself in the burning eyes that had such an effect on her, they were gone.

She blinked and they vanished.

Thoroughly terrified and suddenly very exhausted, Amy turned to continue down the sidewalk. This time, however, she ran.

* * *

><p>If you've read this far then you either enjoyed what you were reading or were just curious to see if the whole thing was as crappy as you thought it would be. Either way you read it, and either way I am grateful. I realize there isn't much of a storyline to go on yet, part of my whole I-hoped-you-liked-it-enough-to-actually-want-to-know-what-the-heck-is-going-on plan. The next chapter or so should be enough to establish everything, but I guarantee you it's awesome. Also, this first chapter was pretty short, the rest will probably be much longer.<p>

I will do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come, and to clarify anything that didn't make sense (because I tend to do that). And all in all I hope you are eager for more. :)

Also, on a side note, depending on how this story is received by you lovely readers will determine whether or not I continue it. So review please, with whatever your thoughts may be.


	2. Roses Are Red

Well, due to the relatively positive reception of my first chapter, I have here, for your reading pleasure, chapter 2! Notes for this chapter:

-This chapter takes place at none other that Blackbrook High. (pretty discernable I hope)

-The two obvious characters, Amy and Shadow, are ages "18" and "20". (the reason for the quotation marks, if not already obvious, will make more sense as the story progresses)

-And a special thanks to **Project Shadow** and **Artificial Intel **for reviewing! Ten Awesome Person Points for the both of you!

And now off we go! Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 2: Roses Are Red

Amy felt the pull overwhelm her thoughts. Either she couldn't fight it, or she really didn't want to, because despite her efforts her mind grew continuously weighted and unfocused. She knew she had to resist, but…it just…felt so…good-

"Wha-" She gasped, her head jerking up as she forced her eyes open. Amy had been nodding off…again.

"Narcoleptic this morning, aren't we?" Blaze joked from the desk beside her.

Amy wiped her hand across her face with a sigh. "Something like that."

"You were working late again weren't you?"

"It's all I have left of her, Blaze," she paused as an image of her mother pulled painfully at her thoughts, "I'm not letting it go under."

"I understand you wanting to keep your mom's bookstore afloat, but seriously Amy, it's our senior year! You should be falling asleep in class because you partied too hard, not because you're working yourself half to death."

"Partying too hard on a Tuesday night?" Amy countered sarcastically.

Blaze ignored the flaw in her own reasoning. "I just worry about your social life, and how you'll ever manage to get a boyfriend if you can't even manage to get enough sleep every night."

Amy glanced at her friend, a look of apprehension on the cat's face. "Thanks for the concern, Blaze, but I can't handle a guy in my life right now, and looking after the store is just something I have to do."

Blaze smiled somewhat dejectedly, "Yeah, I know…just try to make time for yourself at least, 'cause the whole zombie girl look isn't working for you."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"Hey, some guys like the whole tousled quills, yesterday's makeup, baggy-eyes approach."

Amy rolled her eyes as the two girls laughed quietly to themselves. Shifting sideways to face the window-which she was conveniently seated next to-Amy focused on her reflection, straining to view her supposedly disheveled appearance. She vaguely listened to the astronomy lesson her teacher was droning on about in the background, and was about to face forward again when a flash of red caught her eye.

_Red…_

Where had she seen red before? Amy rummaged through her thoughts for any trace of such a memory, before feeling her breath catch in her throat. _Last night…the rooftop._ How had she forgotten? Sure she had been exhausted, but to forget something like that so completely felt…

"Amy…?" Blaze's voice stole her train of thought.

Her head jerked around quickly. "Yeah?"

"Are you…" the cat trailed off, her expression shifting from a mixture of surprise to concern, "you look like you've just seen a ghost."

It frightened Amy to think how entirely true that statement could be.

»¤«

Shadow watched and waited. Something he had grown quite adept at in the past two hundred years. Patience, despite his aversion for it, is what made him as skilled a hunter as he was a killer. And though the difference between the two titles was vague to most humans, Shadow's time spent as a vampire had created a clearly defined line that, at least with the girl who was currently staring out the window, could not be crossed.

Shadow eyed her carefully from his perch nearly one hundred feet away. Even in her untidy state she was beautiful. Her quills were short and messy, but they framed her face perfectly. Her eyes, desiring sleep but still vibrant with life and youth. Her lips…the curve of her neck…her sensuous form-. Shadow closed his eyes and chuckled softly, shaking his head ever so slightly. He was getting ahead of himself, and his body was reacting accordingly. As much as he wanted to dwell on the erotic musings that threatened to surface, he knew how easily thoughts turned to action. And he had waited much too long to let it all slip away simply because he couldn't control his bestial instincts.

Vampires, after all, were monsters, not animals.

His ear twitched at the sound of voices below him. The tree in which he stood hid him well enough, but being out and about during daylight hours still made him aggravatingly anxious. He couldn't risk a Sentinel catching him; the ridiculous guardians of society would find it all too easy to kill him while he was weakened by the sunlight. Still, Shadow had found it impossible to stay away. Everything about the girl intrigued him. She knew nothing of what she was; of the small war her existence would create.

Shadow thought about his part in that war. He knew based off the previous night's incident that he wasn't the only vampire aware of the girl's…awakening. There would be others, stronger and fiercer than the opponent Shadow had faced. He would have to move quickly if he wanted a fighting chance at keeping her for himself. His smirk returned. He did his best when the odds were against him. Still, not until he had officially claimed her as his would he be able to rest without her in sight. Despite what most would think, vampires recognized a mated pair only after the two had been formally married, or as his kind referred to it, blood bonded. Laying with her, or simply saying she was his, would not be enough to fend off rivals. To be bound by blood was his only option.

_Blood bonded…_

Shadow shifted uneasily at the words. As far as vampires went he was still young, and the thought of being bound to another for all of eternity was a daunting prospect. In all honesty he wasn't looking for a companion, let alone love, but he knew it was either now or possibly never. A chance like this didn't come around every hundred years; he'd be a fool to let it pass without at least putting up a fight.

Descending the tree as swiftly as he could manage, Shadow left school grounds, crossed the street, and leaned in the shade of a nearby convenience store to continue his vigil. Manifesting a rose in his right hand he toyed with the petals, imagining the flower in the hands of his bride.

»¤«

"Hey, Amy, wait up!" A voice called from somewhere behind her.

Amy barely managed to avoid a head-on collision with two passing freshman as she turned to see Blaze navigate the crowd of students eager to get home. The school day was finally over and most were heading off to hang with friends or, though more unlikely, get an early start on homework. Amy, however, would be doing neither.

"There you are!" Blaze panted, shifting her binder from one arm to the other. "I didn't see you at lunch, and was worried you went home sick or something…everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't feeling too hungry so I decided to skip lunch and do some research in the library." Amy clutched her own binder a little more tightly, her "research" paper tucked safely inside. "Sorry for the worry streak, I swear I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Amy, I'm your friend, looking out for you is like my full time job." Blaze laughed before sighing. "I guess every gray hair you give me is just an occupational hazard."

"You're a true friend." Amy smiled as the two began walking away from the school.

"The truest!" Blaze added. "So, you need a ride home?"

"No thanks, I'm actually gonna head over to the bookstore, and seeing how it's only a few blocks down, I think I'll just walk."

Amy had a few books she intended to have a look at, not to mention the "research" paper she had in her binder that she still needed to skim over, and she had a feeling Blaze would think she'd flipped her lid if the cat found out what had really crossed her mind earlier that day in Astronomy. Besides, who other than the clinically insane believed that Vampires really existed?

"C'mon, Amy, the bookstore can afford to be closed for at least one afternoon." Blaze offered as they approached her car parked on the curb.

"I know," Amy sighed, setting her binder on the hood of the car as she wrestled with her quills, "but it'll only be for a couple of hours, and-"

Amy's voice caught in her throat as a gust of wind flipped her binder open, and her "research" paper, among others, flew out and into the street. Out of reflex rather than common sense, Amy bolted for the sheets as they tumbled across the asphalt, vaguely hearing Blaze scream something about a car. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the faintest outline of a truck before a strong hand took hold of her wrist, and she found herself on the opposite sidewalk; unharmed and in the arms of a stranger.

"You should really be more careful." A deep, resonating voice sounded in her ear, and Amy lifted her gaze to meet that of a penetrating crimson one.

"I…" She lost her voice as she felt his arms slip from around her, and produce several sheets of paper, which he handed over to her.

Leaning close, she felt his hand gently grip hers. Amy thought he might kiss her. She definitely thought about kissing him, as irrational a thought as it was. But instead he just smirked, pulled back, and continued down the sidewalk with even steps. The world hung where it was for a few more heartbeats before reaching through Amy's reverie. The feel of wind through her fur, and the sounds of nearby traffic all rushed back to her senses as she turned to see Blaze approach.

"Amy, are you crazy! You could've been halfway to the emergency room by now! What were you thinking?" Her friend demanded, panic and a hint of recognition in her eyes as she looked from Amy to the strange hedgehog as he turned the corner. "Who does he think he is, Casanova?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, brows furrowed.

Blaze moved her eyes to Amy's hand to suggest that Amy do the same. Looking down at the papers that nearly cost her everything, Amy felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of a single rose amid the thin sheets.

_A red rose…_

* * *

><p>Well I think that went pretty well. :) Sorry for the shortness, it wasn't planned upon but I figured it best to cut it off where I did.<p>

So, lots of mystery and intrigue, which I realize might also make things confusing, but I hope you were able to understand everything well enough. What I _can_ say, and what I hope you have gathered so far, is that Shadow is a Vampire, he's chosen Amy as his mate (for a particular reason that will be further explained in coming chapters), but unfortunately, as he anticpates, he's gonna have some competition. And as for those of you who are wondering what the heck a Sentinel is, they're basically supernatural guardians who protect the general public from Vampires, among other things. They'll be explained further as well, just stick with me. ;)

I will do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come, and to clarify anything that didn't make sense (because, again, I tend to do that). So I humbly ask that you review with any feedback/comments/questions/criticism/input/opinions/notes/etc.

Next chapter, coming soon!


	3. Close for Comfort

Firstly, I sincerely apologize for not having updated in like two weeks. End of the year chaos is in full swing at my house, and I have had absolutely no time to upload chapters! So to make up for it, I have here, for you lovely and loyal readers, a double update! *claps, cheers, smiles like a maniac*

Now, the quick notes:

-Yes, Sonic is in this fic, but currently I'm not foreseeing a love triangle. Also, his character is fairly different then what is considered normal for him, so I hope that doesn't bother anybody too much.

-The two obvious characters, Amy and Shadow, are ages "18" and "20". (the reason for the quotation marks, if not already obvious, will make more sense as the story progresses) And Sonic is probably around "19-20", you can never really tell with those Sentinels, they age just as strangely as vampires.

-And again, a special thanks to **Project Shadow** and **Artificial Intel **for reviewing! Another Ten Awesome Person Points for you two!

Alright, I've had my spiel, on to the awesomeness!

**»¤«** - is change in POV, - flashback

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 3: Close for Comfort

She had been born on the night of a harvest moon. Unusual for anyone of temporal rank, but then again, she was not of mortal blood. No, hers was a tragic fate. A destiny doomed from the start, and therefore in need of altering. Intervention was reserved only for the innocent; those that were born into the curse rather than made to be cursed for their deeds. _She_ was innocent. She deserved better than a life of blood and darkness. So when that demon of a vampire had the gall to not only approach, but actually _touch_ her, Sonic felt his fists clench at his sides.

From his perch atop an adjacent building, he had watched as Shadow held Amy in his arms after pulling her from the road and out of the truck's path. The black and red vampire may have saved her life, but that meant little since Sonic could easily have done the same. And regardless of his noble act, Sonic knew exactly why Shadow was there, and he hated him all the more for it.

Shifting away from the street he lifted his finger to the communicator in his ear. "Care to explain?"

His partner's reply came through after a momentary pause of static. _"They never come into town during daylight hours, how was I supposed to know that _he_ of all people would show up?"_

"I asked for an explanation not an excuse."

"_It was a miscalculation, okay, I apologize. It won't happen again…" _Static. _"I mean no disrespect, but now's not the best time for a lecture."_

"Just make sure she makes it back to her apartment safely," he ordered with a sigh, "and no 'miscalculations' this time."

"_On it." _

Making his way across the rooftops back to his own residence, Sonic smiled in spite of himself. Things used to be so simple. _He _used to be simple. Carefree, relaxed, immature…all things he couldn't afford now. He knew he'd have to one day grow-up and, in his father's none too loving words, 'get serious' about his responsibilities, he just hadn't expected the transition to be so…sudden. If his father were still alive, then maybe…

He shook the ever-nagging thought from his head. His father was gone, and it was because of _them_. Now it was up to him to set things right and live up to the expectations of both his predecessor, and those that were now his subordinates.

Sonic had failed his father, he was not about to fail Amy.

»¤«

"I'll be fine, Blaze, I swear." She called down to her friend as she slowly shut the door. The cat had insisted that Amy head straight home instead of to the bookstore as she had originally planned, and it took an ungodly amount of persuasion to keep Blaze in her car and out of Amy's apartment.

_"Maybe I should stay with you for a little while…"_

_"Blaze, no." Amy persisted for the umpteenth time. "The truck wasn't out for blood; _I_ was the one who ran out into the middle of the street like a lunatic."_

_Her friend stiffened. "What do you mean, 'blood'?"_

_Amy rolled her eyes, unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching for the door handle. "I mean that truck isn't out to get me, I'm sure I'll be safe in my apartment…on the third floor."_

_Noting the emphasis Amy put on that last part, Blaze sighed. "Alright, just try to stay indoors and, you know, away from cars."_

_"Yes, mother." Amy replied sarcastically, giving the cat a wry smile._

Leaning her back against the door, Amy sighed, blowing some stray quills from her face. Blaze had continued nagging her up until she had reached her door, and quickly shuffled inside. Now that she was alone, and everything was quiet, Amy allowed the stillness to settle in the small apartment, mulling over the would-be accident in her head. Everything had happened so fast. She had been so stupid! _Honestly, Amy, leaping into traffic to rescue a few…_

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt. What had she been trying to retrieve? The more she focused on the answer to that question, the deeper into the fog her mind descended. It was as if something was intentionally blocking her memory; keeping the elusive thought just barely out of reach. _Think, Amy, think! This happened not half an hour ago for crying out loud!_

Just as mild panic began to settle in her stomach, her mind cleared. _Papers!_ _Research papers…_

"Research papers for what…?" Amy whispered to herself, shrugging off her shoulder bag and setting it, along with her binder, onto the small dining table outside her kitchen.

Why was her memory being so evasive all of a sudden? First she couldn't remember last night, then the library research from earlier that day, and now-the more she thought about it the more she realized it-she couldn't even remember the events of the past hour. Amy brought her fingers up to her temples and closed her eyes, concentrating with growing frustration.

"I was with Blaze in front of her car after school," she confirmed out loud, "…the wind caught my binder and flipped it open…the papers flew out, I lunged for them…there was a truck, and then I…"

No matter how deep she swam in search of an answer, the conclusion to that train of thought would not surface. Pushing aside the fear and trepidation that was steadily creeping up her spine, Amy steadied her breathing. _Just because you're suddenly an amnesiac, does not mean you have the right to panic._ She reasoned with herself.

"Simply calm down and think." She commanded, urging her memory to continue without forcibly seeking out the thought.

After what couldn't have been more than thirty seconds but seemingly felt like an eternity, she gave up with an embittered sigh. The memory, whatever it was, wasn't coming back anytime soon, and at this rate the most she would accomplish by thinking so hard would be one serious headache. Letting her shoulders droop, she opened her eyes only to have them land on something unexpected.

_A red rose…?_

Her hand shot up to her forehead as a wave of memories hit her like-well over-a ton of bricks. _The stranger…_ She felt the room begin to spin. _His eyes…_ An unwelcomed feeling of nausea filled her throat. _His embrace…his voice…his lips._ The once incomprehensible memories were now so blindly vivid that Amy felt herself clinging to the table just to remain upright. Waiting until the world around her steadied enough to where she could open her eyes without wanting to vomit, she lifted the rose and played it between her fingers. The mystery behind the rose and its giver did little to help her aching head, and though she was relieved to have her memory back, there was a strange and nagging air of dread that came with it.

"Something's not right…" she spoke aloud, reaching for her binder and the papers that had nearly cost her her life.

_Run._

A voice intruded her thoughts, causing her hand to hesitate just above the binder's cover. Though brief, the message sounded more like a command than a warning, and Amy was suddenly gripped with the urge to bolt; she had to escape, even if she didn't know from what. Before she could act on the impulse, however, there was a knock at her door.

Rolling her eyes, Amy turned and reached for the knob. "Blaze, I told you, I'll be just…fine."

That last word left her mouth later than the others, so much so she didn't even hear it. Blaze wasn't the one standing at the entrance to her apartment. In fact the stranger, in his black overcoat and impenetrable sunglasses, wasn't someone she recognized at all.

"Amy Rose?" the figure asked, though Amy swore his mouth never moved.

Fear inched across the back of her neck. "Yes…"

"You are to come with me."

His words reverberated in her mind, drumming out any sense of reason that told her he was dangerous and she shouldn't go with him. The world of logic, that any sane person would have clung to, seemed unimportant and trivial. His hand reached out and took hold of her arm, and before she knew it she was halfway down the stairs, following a complete and total stranger without question.

Amy suddenly stiffened as an intense wave of energy crashed over her, and the trance-like state that had initially rendered her powerless abruptly ebbed away. Finding the strength she began to struggle against the stranger's grip. He hardly seemed bothered by her resistance as they descended the final flight of stairs, and just as Amy realized she should probably be screaming for help, the figure in front of her vanished. Not before tugging her forward, however, and causing her to lose balance enough to send her tumbling down the last few steps.

A piercing screech shattered the evening quiet, but Amy heard it as if at a distance. Her head throbbed where it had collided with cement, but as she pressed her hands into her pink quills she could feel no blood. Sitting up slowly she forced the world into focus, fighting the nausea that had once again claimed her stomach. Tilting her head to the right she saw two figures engaged in what seemed to be a very unusual fight.

_I guess I hit my head a little too hard._ She thought, watching as the unknown fighters seemed to disappear and reappear faster than she could blink. Deciding she was crazy, Amy pulled herself to her feet, using the handrail for balance. Despite her expectations, the world remained steady, allowing her the chance to catch a glimpse of a lone figure heading towards her.

* * *

><p>Okay...so, introducing Sonic as a character in this fic, ha-zah! And yes, he is a Sentinel. Which I realize heven't been fully explained yet, but it's coming!<p>

And I'm probably just as sad as you are that Shadow's POV/character wasn't in this chapter, but I implore you to keep reading...you won't be disappointed. ;)

Other than that, lots happening to poor Amy, and unfortunately it's gonna get worse before it gets better, but it _will _get better. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review! (**- and I don't just add that for kicks, sad though it may be, reviews are my lifeblood when writing chapters.**) :D

I will do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come, and to clarify anything that didn't make sense (because, again, I tend to do that).

Ciao!


	4. Truth Be Told

Yay second chapter! And Shadow gets to start us off in this one, so bonus!

Quick notes:

-The two obvious characters, Amy and Shadow, are ages "18" and "20". (The reason for the quotation marks should be pretty clear after this chapter. Finally!)

-This chapter, as with all chapters so far, takes place in Blackbrook.

And, that's it!

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

Shadow had found it difficult to ignore the tingling in his hands after he had released her from his embrace. She had been foolish to leap out into the road like that, especially for the sake of some worthless papers. He was relieved-despite what he may have wanted to believe-to have been there in time to save her…to hold her.

He shook his head. _Don't be an idiot, _he berated himself. Sure he cared about her safety, but not for the sentimental reasons that mortal's found so appealing. He needed her alive, she was of no use to him otherwise. That was his reasoning; even if it was a lie, it was the only thing he was willing to accept.

His mind shifted gears. _Those papers…they contained research on vampires. _Shadow didn't miss the implication of such a fact. If Amy had been researching vampires then that meant she had remembered him from the night before. She was smart if she had connected the dots that easily, but that very same intelligence could also have put her in danger. The last thing the Sentinels would want was for her to be aware of the existence of vampires, and Shadow knew from experience that there was virtually no limit as to what they would do in order to keep it that way.

Leaping from one building to another, he did his best to keep out of the sunlight as he followed the familiar path to Amy's apartment. He had run the very same course the previous night, having wanted to ensure she had arrived home safely. But as her complex came into view, Shadow immediately sensed another, much more sinister presence nearby. His eyes closed and senses alert, he landed on the roof of her building, mind seeking to connect with hers. He had to get her away from here.

_Run._ He commanded, filling her thoughts with spurts of fear and panic. It was working at first, but the link had quickly been broken by the sound of a knock on her door. Shadow growled in frustration. Walking to the edge of the roof, he peered down to see the vampire, a wolf, leading Amy along the stairs without any semblance of a struggle. Though sunlight weakened them, vampires could be just as deadly during the day as at night, so casting caution aside, he decided to act. Briefly noting her sudden change in resistance, Shadow gave in to his anger and lunged for the other vampire.

He hadn't meant to knock Amy down in the process, but with his opponent viciously clawing at his face there was little he could do to steady her. And though there was a moment of intense fighting a safe distance away, his enemy was reduced to a pile of ashes with little effort. Turning his attention to Amy, he approached her steadily, sensing the fear in her tensed muscles.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, watching her lean heavily against the handrail.

Her mouth opened, but no words came in response.

Irritated, Shadow reached for her, only to have her flinch away. He sighed inwardly; _we don't have time for this…_ "You need to come with me."

"That's exactly what he had said." She commented, eyes narrow as she nodded towards the mound of ashes that were quickly being scattered by the wind.

"He was evil."

"And you're not?"

"I'm…less so."

He watched as Amy took him in, her jade green eyes tracing over the contours of his face as if studying a painting. He remained still, a strange but not quite foreign energy suddenly began to course just beneath his skin, resulting in thoughts and emotions he refused to acknowledge. Something in her gaze seemed to recognize him, and as she met his eyes once more, the breath refused to stay in his lungs.

"We're running short on time." He began gruffly, trying desperately to refocus. "There'll be more of them."

Amy's gaze shifted to what was left of her would-be kidnapper. "Who are they? What do they want?"

"I'll explain, but we can't stay here. Come." He commanded, extending his hand.

She stared at his hand, hesitant. "How can I trust you?"

"I've saved your life twice already." He replied calmly, despite his growing frustration. "You can trust me."

Amy extended her hand, but paused just above his. "So you're saying it's either you or them?"

"Yes."

"Lovely."

Smirking, Shadow took her hand before she could decide, pulled her into his arms bridal style, and sprinted off at a speed faster than she had expected; which was evident in the way her arms flew to his neck. Heading south, he decided to take her to an abandoned storage facility where he occasionally took up residence. It wasn't much, but it was only temporary.

Finally adjusted to the speed, Amy spoke up. "Okay, we're on the move, _now_ would you care to explain."

His eyes stayed trained on the path ahead of him. "That man who tried to kidnap you, he was a vampire-"

"Like you?"

Shadow smiled down at her, revealing his fangs. "Like me."

Amy tensed at his response, retracting her arms from around his neck. Slightly amused by her reaction, he continued.

"As I was saying, he was a vampire, a follower of a particularly powerful vampire named Scourge. He was sent by his master to retrieve you."

"Why?" Her voice was made small by the wind, but Shadow could sense the fear in her words.

"Scourge is apparently in need of another mate."

"Mate…?" She asked, more to herself than to him.

Shadow let the silence settle between them as he landed on the roof of the storage building. Setting her down, he led the way inside through an access door, and tried to reach for her hand as they descended the stairs in almost complete darkness. She jerked away, choosing instead to grope her way by feeling along the walls.

Once they reached the second floor of the two-story building, outside light, filtered through yellow-rusted window panes, offered a soft glow to the otherwise dim room. It was nearing sunset, and Shadow could feel slight weariness creeping into his limbs; he hadn't fed since last night. Turning to face the stairwell, he waited for Amy to appear.

"So if they're the bad guys who want to steal me away to be some vampire's mate, and you're protecting me from them, does that make you the good guy?" She questioned, finally emerging.

"Why would you think that?" He asked without emotion, curious as to her reasoning behind such an assumption.

"Well, because they're vampires…" her voice trailed off as Shadow turned away, pretending to observe their surroundings.

"As you've already deduced, I, too, am a vampire." He reminded her, hinting at what was already being pieced together in her mind.

The silence that followed did not last long.

»¤«

"Wait…so you're not protecting me from them because you want to help me, are you?" Amy asked slowly, watching him turn to face her with a look of expectancy. "Which means you share their motives…and I'm no safer with you than I would be with them!"

"Probably not." He smirked, taking several steps towards her.

Amy's eyes widened, and as fear shot through her mind she instinctively bolted for the nearest exit, only to be jerked back by Shadow's powerful, yet somehow gentle, grip.

"And where do you think you're off to?" He tsked, pulling her back by her wrist.

Amy struggled, ignoring the fact that it was useless. "I'm not about to stay here and just let you have your way with me!"

Shadow chuckled low in his throat, "While I admire your spirit, you won't last five minutes out there on your own."

"I'll take my chances." She countered, glaring up at him.

His expression shifted from amused to frustrated. "Have I touched you yet?"

Amy quit struggling long enough to let her gaze fall to his hand on her wrist, looking back up at him with an eyebrow raised.

He rolled his eyes. "I mean in a way that was inappropriate."

"Well no…" she began slowly, averting her eyes.

"I'm not the animal you're making me out to be." He stated tersely, crimson eyes cool despite their intensity. "Besides, 'having my way with you', as you so graciously put it, won't solve any of our problems. We won't be safe until you've been blood bonded."

She stared up at him as her face paled. "And that's supposed to be reassuring?"

"No." He released her. "It's supposed to be a wake-up call."

"And how's that?"

Shadow angled his head towards her, crimson gaze burning with arrogance. "I'm your best chance of making it through the next three days with your innocence intact."

"What's so important about the next three days?"

"A pair can only be blood bonded on a full moon."

Amy paused, putting the two pieces of information together. "The next full moon is in three days."

"Congratulations, it looks like being mortal for the past eighteen years hasn't completely dulled your mind."

She ignored the remark, choosing instead to close her eyes and hug herself. She didn't care how pathetic it probably looked, anything was better than giving in to the emotions threatening to overwhelm her; plus it's not like his opinion of her mattered, she kept telling herself she wasn't trying to impress him. Still, she hated appearing weak. It garnered nothing but pity from those around her. Although Amy was pretty sure that pity was the last thing on Shadow's mind.

She had been dealt some low blows in her life, but this? Really? Kidnapped by a possible psychopath who was quite clearly a vampire, hunted down like prey by a crazed group of comparable monsters, and now she had to be blood bonded-whatever the hell that was-to a complete stranger in order for all this to end? What did any of this even have to do with her? _Wait…_ She opened her eyes and looked up at Shadow, whose face was expressionless.

"Why me?" she asked, voice surprisingly calm despite the tumult of emotions running rampant through her mind.

He didn't even blink. "'Why you', what?"

"Why am I playing a part in all this? Not to sound self-debasing here, but I'm a 'mortal'," she used air quotes for emphasis, "of what use am I to any of you?"

Shadow smirked at this, walking towards her as she slowly retreated. Amy felt the wall press up against her back with an icy touch. Not a foot away from her, he placed both his hands on the wall to either side of her; she was trapped, helpless as he leaned in close. Amy watched as he focused briefly on her lips before meeting her gaze, eyes practically glowing red in the dim light.

"Amy Rose," he began, his voice low and impossibly captivating, "you are anything but mortal."

Her eyes widened.

"You're a vampire."

* * *

><p>Bum, bum, bummm! Haha, well I'm not entirely sure if that ending shocked anyone, but if not I hope it was satisfying nonetheless!<p>

So yes, Amy's a vampire. 'How?', you might ask, well...that's to be left for chapter 5! And also, as was mentioned in the chapter, Scourge is in this fic, and so are several other members of the Sonic crew, each of whom will make their debut eventually.

I don't think there's anything else worth commenting on, and I'll do my best to update on time with this next chapter, so stay tuned! And, if for whatever reason you are compelled with the unnatural urge to review, please do so, it makes my day to hear feedback from the lovely readers. :)

I will do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come, and to clarify anything that didn't make sense (because, again, I tend to do that).

Adios!


	5. Two to Tango

Wow this chapter's long. Lol, not that that should be a disappointment to anyone. ;)

Quick notes:

-Okay, so there is a good amount of information in this chapter, which I hope doesn't turn out to be too confusing. I, myself, had to read over it a few times, revise it almost continuously, and then let it be before I drove myself completely insane.

-Amy and Shadow are ages "18" and "20".

-A special thanks to **Project Shadow**, **VanessaTheFox**, and **ShadowEmpress76 **for your lovely reviews!

And on to another riveting chapter!

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 5: Two to Tango

Amy stifled a yawn as her eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the gentle glow of her surroundings. Soft shafts of moonlight illuminated the room, casting shadows where boxes and other miscellaneous items obscured their path. Stretching her arms, she arched her back, feeling the soreness in her muscles from having slept in a sitting position. As the fog of sleep slowly began to fade, Amy watched the dust swirl lazily across the beams of light. Had it been that long since she cleaned her room? And where had all this junk come from? _Wait a minute…_

Her half-lidded eyes were suddenly wide open. _Where the heck am I?_ Taking in her surroundings with a new understanding, Amy ignored the panic that had quickly knotted in her chest. From what she could tell she was in a warehouse of sorts. A large building that was basically one giant room occupied by scattered piles of cardboard boxes and various odds and ends. _Okay, so that answers my first question._ Amy thought to herself, forcing aside the fear in order to think clearly. _Now how did I get here?_

Whatever had happened before she had fallen asleep was little more than a fuzzy, fleeting image that slipped further away the more Amy tried to bring it into focus. The most recent memory she could recall was that of talking to Blaze in their astronomy class the day before. Anything that took place beyond that moment only served to produce a small ache in the middle of her head. Massaging her temples, Amy urged the throbbing to go away; wrestling between the desire to remember and the pain it was causing. _Dammit, why is this happening?_

After five more agonizing minutes, she gave up with a pained sigh. Leaning back in mental exhaustion, she stiffened when her shoulder came in contact with another. Slowly shifting her torso to the left, Amy found herself staring at a strange hedgehog. Her first reaction was to scream, but she immediately swallowed the sound, not wanting to disturb what appeared to be a peaceful sleep. As her eyes floated over his features, she found herself blushing. He was handsome, in a dark, almost mysterious, kind of way. The moonlight softened what she assumed was usually an austere and cold face. His black quills-streaked in certain places with red-were unmoving, and Amy realized with a start that he was not breathing. Oddly enough, everything about him seemed anything but dead. Even in his stillness he possessed an atmosphere of power; a frightening force she couldn't seem to resist.

Shifting her gaze to his lips, she caught a foreign scent that made her pulse race. The smell was familiar, but Amy couldn't seem to identify it right away. Nonetheless, it called to her. She could feel her muscles tense despite their aching, and a sensation of emptiness steadily filled her thoughts. So much so that it wasn't until his voice broke the silence that she realized her hand was inches from his face.

"Be careful," he began, crimson gaze suddenly visible, "I bite."

Amy fell back, away from the now terrifying stranger. His voice was low but clear, and she knew immediately that he had been awake the entire time. Scrambling backwards she struggled to her feet, finding that the rest of her body was still fairly unsteady. The stranger, however, had remained where he was; stock-still aside from the smirk that formed on his lips.

"Who are you?" She finally managed, not bothering to suppress the fear that she knew was evident in her small voice.

He only stared.

She tried again. "How did I get here?"

Standing up deliberately, his eyes never left hers. "You know the answer to both those questions."

Amy took a step back. "No, I don't"

In a flash he was before her, their faces not a breath apart, his hand around her wrist. "Yes, you do."

"Let go of me!" She shouted, tugging at his grip.

She watched as his expression softened almost imperceptibly. His red eyes, though they retained their piercing intensity, somehow managed to convey a feeling of patience and understanding. Amy slowly ceased in her struggle, the fear gently cleared from her mind as his voice reverberated around the room. "Say my name, Amy."

"I…" _I don't know your name._ She wanted to say, but her tongue refused to move beyond the first word. All she could see were his eyes, the world fading around her. There was a sudden jolt of pain in her head, and Amy felt his arm encircle her waist as he kept her from falling. And as though they were never lost, the memories drifted back with vivid clarity. "Shadow..."

With a nod, he let her go and she stepped back. She remembered everything. The would-be car accident, the would-be kidnapping, and then Shadow telling her that she was… Amy shook her head, _one question at a time._

"How did I know that?" She asked, referring to his name.

Shadow crossed his arms. "It's part of being a vampire, you just know things."

That's when it hit her. She'd known his name since they had first entered the building. She wanted to focus on the strangeness of that fact, but a certain scent distracted her. "That smell, on your lips…it's blood isn't it?"

He smirked, "You're welcome to find out."

Eyes narrowing at his suggestive remark, she decided her guess was correct and moved on to the next pressing question. "What happened?"

"You blacked out after I told you that you were a vampire."

He said it so simply that at first she was in shock, quickly recovering, however, as anger warmed her blood. "I am _not_ a vampire."

Shadow's face grew serious. "Being in denial doesn't make it untrue."

Amy clenched her fists. "I'm _not _in denial, because I'm _not_ a vampire."

"And yet you knew my name."

"Well I-"

"And you recognized that the scent on my lips was blood."

"I-"

"And tell me, Amy Rose, if you are not a vampire, why do you possess fangs like mine?"

Amy wanted to argue, she wanted to deny his question and call him a liar, but she was too busy fending off the sudden weakness in her limbs. Blackness surrounded her vision, and her head swam. She faintly felt his hands on her shoulders, holding her upright.

_Stay awake…_

His voice was deep and steady as it echoed through the fog and brought her back to reality. Her eyes opened slowly to meet his. Blinking the world back into focus, Amy thought she noticed a look of concern flash across his otherwise emotionless face; but it was gone before she could confirm anything. She had nearly passed out a second time, not a very comforting thought.

"Why is this happening?" She asked in a whisper, not able to manage much else.

Shadow's eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched. "You can thank the Sentinels for that."

Amy noted the bitterness in his voice. "Sentinels?"

Deciding she was once again strong enough to stand on her own, Shadow moved past her to stare out through a missing window pane. "A group of simple-minded pests who feel it is their sworn duty to make our lives even more of a living hell."

Taken aback by the quiet venom with which he spoke, Amy absentmindedly felt for the supposed fangs he had mentioned earlier. She practically squeaked as her fingers passed over her abnormally long and sharp canines. Pressing her hands to her mouth she stared at him.

He turned with a mildly amused expression that added heat to her already flushed face. "All I have told you is true. You can trust me, Amy; I will never lie to you."

»¤«

Shadow watched as her body relaxed ever so slightly. She knew he spoke more than just truth, it was a promise.

"If I swear to listen, with as few interruptions as possible, will you explain?" She asked, her jade green eyes studying him warily.

"Everything." He nodded, agreeing to explain in full.

Amy seated herself on a nearby metal chair. Shadow paused as she brushed aside a stray pink quill, the moonlight dancing off her eyes in a most distracting way. Turning around he let his gaze focus on nothing in particular as he decided where to begin.

"Sentinels have existed almost as long as vampires. They are a clan of supernatural beings who can live to be almost two hundred years old. Their young are trained from an early age to use a type of chaos energy called Light, whose capabilities range anywhere from healing to immobilization. Sentinels use this power to track, hunt, and, on occasion, even kill vampires. And as if that weren't enough, they also use it for a much more sinister purpose, a process called Intervention.

Most vampires exist because their mortal deeds were worthy of such a punishment. The Curse, as it is so often referred to, has no known origin, but its purpose is to provide the wicked with an eternity to reflect upon their 'vile existence'. There are, however, vampires that are instead born into The Curse; 'innocent' byproducts of a union between both a male and female vampire. This rarely happens though, since-for yet another unknown reason-female vampires are extremely uncommon. Conversely, should it happen, and the child survives, it must, by law, be given over to the Sentinels. Not much is known about the ritual itself, but once complete, the child's vampiric nature is suppressed, and they are then virtually mortal."

"Wait…" Shadow turned as Amy's voice cut in, "so vampire couples are willing to just give their child away?"

"By law they have no choice."

"What law?"

"An ancient one, which can be saved for a later conversation."

Amy narrowed her eyes, but didn't argue. "So…I'm one of these children?"

Shadow nodded.

"Which means both my parents were vampires…who gave me up in the hopes that I would live a normal, mortal life?"

"Yes."

She was quiet for a moment, and Shadow wasn't sure if she was angry or hurt; or perhaps both. When she did speak, her voice was soft and distant. "Blaze and her family raised me. Before I moved out, we were like sisters. I was always told that my parents were dead, which I guess wasn't a total lie. That's why I held on to my mother's bookstore…"

"Once they've intervened, Sentinels often times place the child with a mortal family through legal adoption. Your friend and her parents were most likely never fully aware of your true heritage. And your real parents would have been ordered to leave Blackbrook, lest your vampiric nature return."

Amy's eyes shot up. "What do you mean 'return'?"

"As I've proven with the appearance of your fangs, your suppressed vampiric side returns in the presence of another vampire. You have been in my company long enough that you're already reverting to your natural form."

She hesitated. "I guess that makes sense. But what about my memory loss, it feels like I've been forgetting everything lately."

"Everything? Or just specific moments?"

He observed the way her heartbeat sped up, the slight dilation of her pupils as confusion gave way to understanding. "Specific ones…the night I saw you for the first time, the research papers, when you saved me from the truck, when you brought me here…"

"Notice anything in common?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall.

"Everything I forgot had to do with you."

"Vampires in general." He corrected. "The Sentinels don't want you knowing that vampires exist, so using their Light, they've managed to force out any memories having to do with them. And the last thing they would ever want you to be aware of, is the fact that _you_ are a vampire."

"That's why I completely blacked out when you told me."

Shadow let the silence settle for a moment before approaching her. "I have spoken honestly with you, and though you may still have questions, I trust you are no longer in denial."

He could tell she still wanted to fight it, her mind scrambling for any flaw in his logic. "If what you're saying is true and I really have been a vampire my whole life, why is it just now attracting attention?"

Shadow had been waiting for this question.

»¤«

"Because it wasn't until yesterday that you awakened."

Amy met his gaze with a wary expression. "And that's supposed to mean what exactly?"

She watched as that familiar smirk crossed his lips. "It means you are now capable of conceiving children."

Amy stood abruptly, toppling her chair in the process. Eyes burning almost as brightly as her cheeks, she shoved an accusing finger at his chest. "Not to make this conversation any more inappropriate than it already is, but I've been 'awake' since I was thirteen, thank you!"

He chuckled, leaning in to her finger. "Maybe in mortal terms, but vampires don't mature in that sense until much later."

Fighting the urge to slap him, Amy glared up at his handsome but arrogant face. She wanted to scream, perfectly willing to ignore the fact that it was pointless and immature, but in the end she refused to give him the satisfaction. All his logic, all his reasoning, everything added up, and Amy hated him for it. Her life was perfectly normal until he showed up. Sure it was boring, predictable, and limited, but at least there weren't any secrets; no bad guys, no monsters, and definitely no vampires. So what if she liked things simple? That wasn't a crime. Plus it wasn't like he was some prince offering her a fairytale ending. Everything he had just described terrified her.

Averting her eyes, Amy gave in with a defeated sigh. She was lying to herself. She knew he was telling the truth, because everything he said made sense; like pieces to a puzzle she hadn't bothered to notice were missing. But the fact that her life suddenly seemed out of her control didn't help. All of a sudden her parents were not only alive, but they were vampires. _She _was a vampire. It wasn't the easiest thing to accept. Like when she was seven, realizing for the first time that she was adopted; knowing the truth but wishing it was a lie. _I guess ignorance really is bliss._

"So what now?" she heard herself ask, more than a little numb.

"Now we wait for the full moon."

Amy felt reality slam back into her. "What? You mean the whole 'blood bonding' thing?"

Shadow's expression remained serious. "Yes."

"Look, I'm grateful that you saved my life-"

"Twice." He interjected.

"Twice, fine, and I appreciate you being honest with me, but what if I don't want to be your mate?" She asked, arms crossed and head tilted.

"Who said you had a choice."

Her eyes narrowed. "You do **not** want to force me on this."

"I wasn't planning to."

Amy watched with growing frustration as a knowing smile landed on his lips. The implication of his gesture caught Amy off guard and for a moment she could only gawk. _He can't possibly be thinking…oh no, no way in hell is that gonna happen!_

"You think I'm gonna fall in love with you?"

Amy swore his smile grew bigger. Infuriated, and more than a little flushed, she felt the words spill out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"You're nothing but an arrogant, big-headed, presumptuous, self-satisfied son of a-"

She wished she had been able to finish her sentence. She wished she could've reacted faster to the sudden movement that brought his arms around her waist. She wished she could've pushed him away before his lips caught hers.

But, alas, she did not.

* * *

><p>Well would you look at that. You know it's funny, when I first started this chapter I did not picture it ending that way, but I'm thrilled it did! And Shadow really knows how to end an argument, if I do say so myself. ;)<p>

So yeah, lots to take in, but don't worry, Amy's gonna have another little Q&A with Shadow in the next chapter that should hopefully clear up any new questions you might have. But I will, as always, do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come, and to clarify anything that didn't make sense in this chapter.

Will update soon! Please review, oh beautiful readers of the world!

Au revoir!


	6. And Then Some

Merry Christmas! :D

Okay, so it's a day late, and I feel horrible about that, but a late present is better than no present. So here's an update! And I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts! The encouragment has not gone unnoticed :)

Quick notes:

-The Q&A between Shadow and Amy that I said would be in this chapter...is not. It's been changed to the next chapter (hopefully), and it will now be between Amy and another Sonic Crew character, so I promise, it IS going to happen, just not yet.

-Amy and Shadow are ages "18" and "20".

-A special thanks to **Grimlock the King of Stories**, **ShadowEmpress76**, **Breaking-Benjamin-rules**, **P****roject Shadow**, **Zombie Spade**, and **AgentOfRedAndBlue **for reviewing! (I appreciate it greatly!)

And we're off! :)

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 6: And Then Some

His cold blue eyes gazed down at the expanse of forest that stretched out beyond the stronghold's wrought iron fence. He had forcefully inherited the land and its residence from its previous owner nearly one hundred years ago. Night had settled, and darkness overtook everything in view, turning the sky black and the trees grey. Life seemed gone from the place; every room swathed in shadow. Scourge wouldn't have it any other way.

He stood in the gloom of his study, staring out through the tall windows with his hands behind his back, fingers tapping impatiently. The moon was slowly rising in the east, its face just days away from being full. A malevolent smile broadened his lips. The opportunity for a second blood bond was finally within reach, and the timing couldn't have been more perfect. He had been growing increasingly restless, the power from one blood bond could only satisfy for so long. Still, he was surprised that for once circumstances were falling in his favor, only one matter remained unsettled.

As if summoned by that very thought, the doors opened to his right, and a lone figure cautiously entered the room. Scourge closed his eyes as he waited, somewhat irritably, for the news of his soon-to-be bride.

"Report." He commanded.

The messenger was a mortal, a cat Scourge didn't bother to even know by name. The feline stuttered, his pathetic voice struggling against fear to form words.

"Spit it out!" Scourge ordered, his hands-still behind his back-clenching into fists.

The cat jumped. "T-there was a p-problem, my l-lord."

His eyes flashed open at the servant's words, though he did not turn to face him. "What do you mean 'there was a problem'?"

The messenger shrank back, body shaking visibly. "Animus w-was unable t-to retrieve t-the g-girl."

_**No**__._ Scourge thought, silently seething with anger. Animus would suffer for his failure. Scourge had waited too long for this moment, he refused to have it delayed because of some fool's incompetence.

"Where is he?" Scourge demanded, a low growl beneath his words.

The cat once again stammered, fumbling over an incoherent response.

In a flash, Scourge had the bumbling servant by his collar. Eyes glowing icily in the dark room, he toyed with the idea of simply killing the idiot and getting it over with.

"_Where_…_is_…_he?_"

The messenger swallowed with difficulty, but somehow managed to speak. "A-Animus was k-killed, m-my lord."

Scourge smirked, that saved him from having to waste precious time, not that he wouldn't have enjoyed dispatching the fool himself. "And the girl?"

"T-taken."

"Sorv-kas d'ya!" he cursed in the ancient tongue. "By who?"

"S-Shadow-"

The cat choked out the last word he'd ever say as Scourge lunged for his throat, sinking his fangs through feeble flesh. Warm blood flowed from the wound, and with it, a power beyond compare; an indelible rush of energy that could turn any creature, mortal or vampire, into a potent predator. Scourge had always held an insatiable thirst for power, and nothing had ever satisfied him like the taste of fresh blood. His hunger momentarily satiated, the servant's body fell from his hands, limp and lifeless.

Turning away from his latest victim, Scourge straightened, wiping the gore from his chin as another presence entered the room. "How unfortunate, the maids had just cleaned this carpet earlier today."

Scourge smiled, his anger quickly giving way to sadistic diversion. "I don't mind the stain, gives the room a familiar feel."

The wolf chuckled, a deep and feral sound. "I'm inclined to agree."

Returning to the windows, Scourge once again studied the view. "Time is slipping and Animus has failed me. Tell me, Drago," he paused, turning his head toward the other vampire, "how it is that a low level thin-blood such as Shadow, has managed to steal from me what is rightfully mine?"

"Animus was always a weak link, and Shadow's never been one for thinking things through, I'm sure, however, that with the proper show of force he'll be reminded of your…superiority." Drago responded, his voice dripping with malice.

Scourge was pleased with the suggestion. Shadow was a fool for interfering, something he'd know soon enough. And the full moon wasn't for another three days, offering plenty of time to rectify the situation. _Yes_, he smiled ominously; _the cause is__far from lost._

"I trust your brother's failure in retrieving the girl will not be repeated?" he questioned, making eye contact with the white wolf, who seemed more ghost than vampire in his faded grey raglan.

Drago smiled, revealing two knifelike fangs. "My brother's mistake was his own, it will not happen again. And I assure you, my lord, had Shadow not killed him, I would have gladly done it myself."

»¤«

It had been irrational and impulsive, but that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy it. His hands held her face gently but firmly, her short pink quills passing over and between his fingers. Her scent surrounded him, and for a moment he held the alluring smell in his mind, memorizing it. But growing awareness brought his thoughts back into focus. Intended simply to shut her up, the interaction was supposed to be brief and impassive, nothing more.

Her resistance came after a momentary pause as the shock of what he had done finally settled and reality swept back through her mind. He could feel her hands push at his chest, her mouth briefly retreating from his. Shadow had prepared to end it there, the smirk already halfway across his lips, but something about her changed. The shift was sudden, but impossible to ignore. Her lips returned to his, the warmth of her arms drawing him closer as they slipped around his neck. Shadow hesitated, temporarily paralyzed as she moaned into his mouth.

The noise sent him reeling.

His mind went dark as coherent thoughts gave way to sensations. The control that had kept the monster at bay was all but forgotten; the need for restraint seeming as irrelevant as air. He pulled her closer, arms wrapping securely around her waist, instinct alone keeping him from completely crushing her. Whatever was left of his conscious mind screamed for her; the feel of her body fitting perfectly against his…the taste of her lips…the sound of her heart racing. What made matters worse was that she seemed just as ardent as he was; matching him, even challenging him.

Shadow vaguely felt himself pushing her backwards; the two of them taking awkward steps until her back was pressed fully against the cold stone wall. Her hands traveled through his quills, sending tremors of excitement down his back. He let out a primitive growl as he moved his mouth to her neck, her pulse impossibly fast. His fangs brushed her throat, hungry for the lifeblood pumping just beneath the skin. Blinded by a desire he'd never known possible, he hardly heard her whimper as the world turned crimson.

»¤«

Amy wanted nothing more in that moment than to kick him where she knew even vampires felt it. His hands cupped her face as hers pushed against his chest in a pathetic attempt at forcing him back. Her initial surprise gave way to anger as shock was replaced by reality. She hated him. She hated his arrogance. She hated that smirk she knew was inevitable. But most of all she hated the fact that his existence proved her life to be nothing more than carefully constructed lies.

She had had every intention of fighting him; of pulling away from his kiss and letting him choke on whatever swear words flew from her mouth. But as their lips parted, and her thoughts caught up to her actions, she felt something ignite; a dangerous fire she couldn't escape. Against all reason she began kissing him back. The rebellious…the logical…the _mortal _side of her screamed its protest, but the new and carnal vampiric Amy had no reservations about what she was doing. Maybe she'd regret it…no, subconsciously she knew she would, but the hunger that had suddenly broken through her resolve made quick work of any lingering doubts.

In this moment, so very detached from reality, she wanted him, and after several heartbeats of tension, he complied. His mouth worked against hers as his arms tied around her waist. Amy's own arms strained against his neck to bring him closer, despite the fact that he was practically crushing her already. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Her thoughts wavered from lucid musings to erratic sensations. Heat seemed to engulf her, interrupted only when her back came in contact with the icy wall. Exploring smooth black and red quills with fervent fingers, Amy shivered as his lips brushed her neck. She whimpered, her pulse racing to keep up with her frantic heartbeat. His hands left her as he braced himself against the wall, leaning in close, filling her world with nothing but him.

A sudden feeling made her gasp, leaving her with nothing but…emptiness.

Amy opened her eyes as cold space stole her warmth. Shadow was standing ten feet away, eyes glowing red as his body shuddered painfully. He looked so…feral. She could feel the power-the hunger, course from him in waves. The emptiness, however, had not subsided. She needed to go to him. But as she made a move towards him, he took a strained step back.

"No."

His voice was low, almost a growl. She flinched. Her body still craved the contact, still craved _him_. But as her labored breathing brought air back to her oxygen-deprived brain, the fog cleared and she began to tremble. The moment ran through her mind with vivid clarity. Placing a shaky hand on her forehead, her heart thumped in erratic spurts. Shadow had been so close to actually…

She slid to the floor, exhausted, confused, and frightened. Daring her eyes to look up at him, she watched as Shadow made his way towards her. Impulsively she shrank back, fear pressing her further against the wall. He winced, but continued to draw nearer, his eyes still glowing but with a look of pain rather than hunger. Did he regret what he'd almost done? Amy wanted to ask him, but her mouth went dry as he crouched before her, extending his hand to the side of her face.

"_Oblivis ca-tur._"

His voice echoed soothingly through her mind as her world turned black.

* * *

><p>*Whistles*...got a little heated there, haha, but it was fun to write! Anyways, officially introducing Scourge! As one of the main antagonists, I'm looking forward to his future role in this story, and I hope you are too :) Animus (the wolf that had tried to kidnap Amy) was just a made-up, inconsequential character. But his brother, Drago, is a real character from the Sonic comics, not an OC. We'll be seeing more of him. ;)<p>

And if you're wondering why Amy suddenly got all "hungry" and whatnot, it will be addressed in the next chapter. However, I will do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come, and to clarify anything that didn't make sense.

I think that's it. I promise to update soon! Review please!

Valete!


	7. A Bitter Pill

This took way longer than it should have, and I sincerely apologize for that (life has been the very deifintion of hectic for the past two weeks). Because of the wait, I had wanted to make this a double update, but had to settle with a longer-than-usual-chapter instead. On a high note, however, this is my first update of the New Year, so yay!

Quick notes:

-Amy and Shadow are ages "18" and "20", Sonic is "20", Knuckles and Rouge are both "23".

-There is KnucklesxRouge pairing in this fic, more specifically this chapter and possibly one or two in the future, just as a heads up.

-The immediate setting changes, but everything still takes place in Blackbrook and its surrounding forests.

-A special thanks to **ShadowEmpress76**, **AgentOfRedAndBlue**, **Zombie Spade**, **Maximum Miles Hedgehog**, **Breaking-Benjamin-rules**, ****P****roject**** **Shadow**, and **SweetMissVee **for your encouraging reviews!

That should do it! :)

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 7: A Bitter Pill

Sonic studied the room with quiet focus, green eyes scanning over every detail as pre-dawn light filtered softly through half-curtained windows. The apartment was small, but comfortable; one bedroom, a good-sized living room, and a kitchen that opened into a dining area. Simple, innocent…and empty.

Amy's presence had long since been absent from her home by the time Sonic and one other Sentinel arrived. The only indication that something had gone awry was an open front door, and the scantly remaining ashes of a fallen vampire; meaning that not only had Amy left unexpectedly-most likely taken, but that her kidnapper had been of a cursed nature. Sonic had a pretty decent idea of who and why, but lacked the evidence to prove it. Having waited till near sunrise-when vampires were least likely to still be out and about-to come here, he had been frustrated to find so few clues as to where Amy had been taken. Shadow-or whoever, had been careful not to leave a trail.

"All the rooms are clear, sir." A voice stated from behind him.

He turned towards the other Sentinel, a young fox with clear blue eyes and an innocence about him that Sonic found refreshing. "Any news from my partner?"

"No, sir. She hasn't reported anything."

Sonic swore under his breath. Seeing the fox's crestfallen expression, however, he offered a light smile before making his way to sit at Amy's small dining table. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sonic took several deep breaths.

"Was it Shadow, sir?" The fox asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Sonic kept his eyes on the floor. "I strongly believe so."

"What does he want with her?"

A deep hatred stabbed at his chest. "To turn her into a monster…and make her his mate."

The fox fidgeted. "Could it be possible…that he loves her?"

"Vampires don't love…" Sonic scoffed, a velvet red object catching his eye. Standing, he reached forward, pulling the item from atop Amy's things. A rose, its petals slightly wilted. "They just take what is beautiful and corrupt it; destroy it." Sonic touched the flower with his fingertips, sending a soothing wave of Light that lasted no longer than a heartbeat. The petals filled out once again; soft but vibrant.

"Will he destroy _her_?"

Sonic spoke over his shoulder. "Not a chance in hell."

»¤«

Amy felt her heart race as tears stung the corners of her vision, an unbearable pain twisting and tugging at her chest. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't seem to swallow enough air. Her legs were burning but she kept running; she _had_ to keep running. The presence that had been chasing her was gaining.

The night was black, interrupted only be streetlamps. The town of Blackbrook was all but dead; not a soul to save her. Still Amy wouldn't give up, turning down street after street, winding through alleyways and around storefronts. The ground-wet from recent rains-was slick and dangerous, and Amy slid with a winded yelp as a shrouded figure came into view. Changing directions quickly, she scrambled past yet another corner, her muscles aching in protest.

_No!_ The route she had chosen ended abruptly; surrounding her with three looming walls and no escape. Whipping around she swallowed hard, her lungs ready to burst. He was there. Twenty feet away and no more than a darkened silhouette, stood her pursuer; a statue encompassed in fog.

"What do you want with me?" she called, voice shaking from her effort.

The figure remained silent and unmoving.

Amy's instinctual fear making her almost angry, she steadied her words. "Answer me…!"

The specter took a step towards her, and in an instant she was flush against the wall. Her heart sank as a solid, cold grip fastened her arms to the space above her head. The stranger leaned in close, but in her exhaustion Amy hardly even flinched. She couldn't make out his face, not that she truly wanted to; his presence alone terrified her.

"Please…" she begged, her eyes clamped shut as his breath tingled across her neck.

With hungry fangs hovering above her skin, only one person-one name managed to escape. "Shadow…!"

It took several heart-hammering moments for Amy to realize she had escaped the nightmare. After a few more seconds of quick, shallow breaths, she reached for her neck, finding nothing more than her racing pulse. The horrible dream had left a chilling ache in her throat, but beyond that only fleeting images remained. She had been hunted, trapped, and nearly killed…but none of that had been real. _Only a dream… _Amy reassured herself with a muscle-relaxing sigh. She was safe, and alive, and…and…

Amy took in her surroundings for the first time, distracting her from the horror of her dream. She was sitting up in a cushioned, queen-sized bed, draped from her waist down in silk blankets the color of blood. _Comforting._ Amy thought sarcastically. The room around her was ornate, with a large patterned rug, and Victorian styled furnishings. Everything was either red, gold, or an elegant combination of the two. Sconces spaced evenly across each wall filled the room with flickering candlelight, and Amy was grateful for what little warmth they offered.

"Well, I'm still not back at my apartment." She sighed aloud.

Amy knew she should be scared-or at least shocked-at waking up in a strange bed in a house that, based on appearance, probably belonged to a vampire…but the emotions just weren't there. She was exhausted. Not so much physically (if she ignored the hunger pangs), but mentally. She had seen and heard enough in the past twenty-four hours to know that her reality was entirely unpredictable. Amy smiled, relieved that the greater part of her memory was intact. Pulling away the blankets, she turned and slid her feet off the bed.

"Of course," Amy commented, looking down to see she was dressed in nothing more than a lacey black nightgown, "what kind of sensible vampire would actually keep me in my own, **decent** clothing?"

Touching down on the carpet, Amy stepped lightly around the bed, eyes taking in the few portraits that decorated each wall. There was one painting in particular that drew her. It was slightly larger than the others, with a golden rectangular frame, and portrayed what appeared to be a young married couple; a red, confidant-looking echidna, and a beautiful ivory-colored bat with an artful gleam in her eyes. She smiled, they looked cute together, but there was something about them-the way they seemed to lean into each other-that went beyond that; as if connected by a love-a bond that was more powerful than any Amy had ever believed possible.

_A blood bond…_

The thought came naturally to her…too naturally. She recalled everything Shadow had said, but her mind blanked out shortly afterwards; most likely because of what the Sentinels had done to her. Still, it all came down to a single truth: she _was_ a vampire, and he wanted her for his own. The only way that would happen, though, was through a blood bond, which she knew next to nothing about. To top it all off, she only had three days to make her choice. She stopped herself. _What am I thinking…? I don't want to be Shadow's mate! He's arrogant, and rude, and presumptuous, and handsome, and-wait, stop! _

Amy moaned in wasn't fair! Finding out she had actually been a vampire for the past eighteen years had clearly left her emotionally unstable. So of course she would be attracted to him. It had absolutely nothing to do with his magnetic crimson gaze, or his strikingly handsome features, or the deepness of his voice that always seemed to-

The sound of familiar music scattered her fallacious thinking. Amy turned towards her right to see that the door was slightly open. Taking one last look at the painting, and abandoning all previous thoughts, she left the room with cautious steps. The door opened into a dark hallway lined with doors to other rooms, and stairs leading down. Light was coming from somewhere below, along with the music, and Amy carefully descended into both as Beethoven's _Für Elise _rose to greet her.

»¤«

The decision hadn't been an easy one, but their options were few; they were no longer safe where they were. So, Shadow had brought her here, to the home of two of the few vampires he could trust. Now, sitting in the darkened stateroom with the sun steadily rising behind thick velvet curtains, and the scent of dried blood tainting the air, Shadow found himself on edge.

"Did you recognize them?" A voice drew his attention to the opposite side of the room.

"No, they weren't from Blackbrook." Shadow replied, thinking back to the attack that had happened not an hour ago. They had still been in the warehouse. Shadow, slightly dazed after his close call with Amy, barely reacted in time to the two rivals' sudden appearance. On his own, two opponents weren't all that troublesome, but this time he had something-some_one_ to protect. Amy, who had remained unconscious, was oblivious to the near fatal fight, but somehow managed to remain untouched, save for her blood-spattered clothing. Now she was upstairs resting as Shadow explained everything, already having told Knuckles all that he had done.

"Amy was asleep the entire time?"

"Yes." Shadow replied. "Her mind, although growing stronger in its ability to resist, was too stressed and exhausted to put up much of a fight."

The echidna frowned. "That's unfortunate, but I suppose under the circumstances, also unavoidable. That incident you mentioned, where the two of you gave-or _nearly_ gave into the Hunger, probably took the greatest toll on her; desire like that can be…draining."

Shadow averted his eyes, ashamed and furious all at once. Remorse was an emotion he hadn't felt since he had been mortal. When one had to kill and consume the lifeblood of others in order to survive, it wasn't exactly convenient to carry a conscience. He could care less if she put up a fight, after all he enjoyed challenges, but he'd rather die at the hands of a Sentinel than see the fear and pain that had reflected in Amy's eyes moments before he repressed her memory. The thought of what he could've done-

His mind jerked, sensing her fear so quickly that he acted before he could make sense of it. A firm hold on his shoulder, however, kept him from making it past the door. Instinctually he glared at the other vampire, but reigned in his anger before he did anything foolish.

"She woke up from a nightmare." Knuckles stated dryly. "If you would calm down for five seconds you'd realize that."

Shadow took a deep breath, releasing the tension from his body. The echidna was right; Amy had been threatened by nothing more than a bad dream. Turning his back on the door, Shadow tried to ignore the guilt that gnawed at his chest. Had her nightmare been because of him?

"It is possible…" Knuckles remarked, intruding on his thoughts.

Shadow's expression darkened. "She shouldn't be able to remember, not even subconsciously."

"_Oblivis ca-tur_ simply hides the event; it doesn't make it disappear. In your situation, however, you shouldn't have had to alter her memories at all."

"I was trying to protect her."

"You told her she could trust you."

"I said I'd never lie to her."

"And this isn't lying?"

Shadow growled, crossing the room to create distance between him and the vampire he'd be a fool to attack. The echidna, thanks to his blood bond with Rouge, was more than twice as powerful as him, and Shadow couldn't afford to start a fight; not when he needed the other vampire's help.

"I admit it was wrong," Shadow conceded after a moment's pause, "but I didn't know what else to do. I lost control…I could have killed her."

Knuckles' accusing eyes softened. "Amy is inexperienced when it comes to being a vampire. I know it was nearly two hundred years ago, but surely you remember what it was like to feel that kind of hunger for the first time. It's impossible to control."

Shadow understood all too well, and he hated himself for it. "Dammit, I'm the one who made the mistake, which is why she shouldn't have to live with the memory of it."

Silence settled as the echidna studied him. The quiet stretched uncomfortably until finally Knuckles spoke. "You're not in this just for the power anymore, are you?"

Shadow met his eyes evenly. "I…don't know."

To his chagrin, the other vampire smirked. "She's changed you. You've known her for all of twenty-four hours and already you're genuinely starting to care about her."

Glaring, Shadow crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't come here for you to pass ludicrous judgment on my why and wherefore."

Knuckles chuckled. "Alright, then, why _are _you here?"

»¤«

The wooden stairs-surprisingly-made little noise as she lowered herself into a space that was much like the one she had left. A burning fireplace off to one side illuminated an extravagant drawing room, furnished with familiar red and gold fittings. A vintage-looking phonograph stood at one corner, the familiar composition playing off a spinning record. Maneuvering off the last step, a sultry voice drew Amy's attention to the center of the dimly lit room.

"You know what the worst part about being a vampire is?"

She approached warily as the beautiful young bat from the portrait turned to face her with gleaming, teal-colored eyes. "Not having the luxury of using a mirror to put on make-up."

Amy could only stare as the vampiress smiled at her. Wearing an elegant-if not revealing-crimson gown, the bat looked as youthful and attractive as she had in the painting, which, by Amy's guess, was well over one hundred years old.

"Why, thank you."

Amy's eyes widened. Had she read her thoughts?

"Sorry, bad habit." The bat chuckled softly, eyeing Amy from beneath an amused, half-lidded gaze.

"Who are you?" She questioned as the woman steadily approached her, striking features flickering in the wavering light.

"A friend…" the vampiress replied, now beginning to circle behind her. "And as your friend, might I suggest you cover-up? I'm not sure you'd want Shadow seeing you this way."

"Too late."

Amy whirled to her right as Shadow's deep, familiar voice sounded from a second entryway. Surprised, and more than a little flushed, she snatched at the nearest object to hide behind, which just so happened to be a ridiculously small pillow. Thoroughly flustered, Amy caught a glint of enjoyment in Shadow's crimson gaze, but his usually confident smirk seemed somewhat forced. Feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious, Amy was relieved when a heavy coat was draped across her shoulders.

"Thank you." She spoke with grateful sigh, turning towards who she thought had been the ivory-colored bat, only to find herself face to face with a purple-eyed echidna. "Ah!"

Stumbling backwards, Amy brushed up against Shadow, who quickly steadied her with a hand on each shoulder. Guiding her to the nearest chair, he suggested that she sit as the bat brought her what she hoped was a warm cup of tea. Retreating with a wink, the older woman joined the echidna at his side; they were undoubtedly the painting's portrayed pair.

"Amy, this is Knuckles, and his wife, Rouge," he began, "they won't hurt you."

As her eyes shifted between the two vampires, that astounding sense of connection once again swept through her thoughts, and Amy was all too aware of Shadow's reassuring presence beside her. A tumult of questions pressed at her tongue, but for whatever reason she couldn't speak. So instead, she fidgeted nervously Shadow continued.

"I've known them for a lifetime or two, and both have agreed to help."

Finally she found her voice. "Help how?"

"Right now, aside from the Sentinels, the most obvious threat is Scourge; he won't rest until he either has you for himself, or…"

"Or?"

"…or until he's no longer able to put you at risk."

Amy knew what those words implied, and the thought of death made the tea taste somewhat bitter. Still, she understood it was necessary. Whether she chose to stay with Shadow or not-which she wasn't, it was pretty clear that Scourge would prove to be a persistent problem.

"Unfortunately," he continued, a tone of vexation beneath his words, "because Scourge has already secured one blood bond, he's too strong for me to handle alone."

"Which is where I come in." The echidna-Knuckles, interjected. "Because of my blood bond with Rouge, Scourge and I should be evenly matched."

"That's not to say the little leech stands a chance." Rouge glowered with a hand on her hip. "I only wish I could be there when the two of you kick his sorry a-"

Knuckles cut her off. "While Shadow and I are taking care of Scourge, Rouge will stay with you here, should something unexpected happen."

Amy stood abruptly, the thick coat falling from her shoulders as she stared at Shadow. "You're leaving?"

Why it frightened her, she didn't know, but the thought of being without him made her panic. Of all the vampires she'd come in contact with in the past twenty-four hours, Shadow was the only one she even remotely trusted; she couldn't think of any reason not to. But would he really just abandon her here after having spirited her away from everything she'd ever known? Seeing what must have been fear in her eyes, Shadow turned to the other two vampires. With a nod from Knuckles, Amy was lead into the main hallway. They were alone.

Shadow released her hand as he turned to face her in the dim candlelight. "If we don't deal with Scourge now, he'll come after you again."

Unable to hold his gaze, Amy looked past him at a small, covered window; morning light filtered in from behind a heavy curtain. "Shouldn't you at least wait till nightfall?"

"During the day is when Scourge would least be expecting an attack."

"But doesn't sunlight hurt you?"

"It only weakens us."

"So that's it then." Amy sighed in frustration, too distraught to think up any more excuses. "You're just going to leave me here?"

"You'll be safer here than if you were with me. Rouge is strong enough to protect the both of you."

Amy wanted to smack the composure off his face. Emotions she didn't dare understand were crowding at her thoughts, making it almost impossible to breathe. Yet there he was, standing two feet in front of her, calm and in control. And though the contrast irritated her, she couldn't ignore the apprehensive feeling that nagged at the back of her mind. Why didn't she want him to leave? What did she think would go wrong? Despite his assurances, a nervous lump settled in her stomach. Something bad _was_ going to happen. She had had the same feeling moments before she was almost kidnapped. This time, however, she wouldn't have Shadow to swoop in and save her. Meeting those piercing red eyes, Amy swallowed her fear.

"Well, good luck then…I guess." She spoke softly, hating the way her voice trembled. Her gaze shifted to his quills with a double-take. "Is that blood?"

Shadow shifted uneasily. "It's dry. I ran into some trouble before coming here, nothing of concern."

"I wasn't concerned." She blurted out a little too quickly.

The vampire smirked. Stepping towards her, Amy watched as he leaned forward. Too frozen to move away, she focused on his lips as the odd sensation of already having kissed them flitted across her mind. Instead of catching her mouth with his, however, Shadow extended his hand towards her arm, where he easily tugged the fallen strap from her gown and moved it back onto her shoulder. A wave of heat tingled across her skin.

"Goodbye, Amy."

She looked up, her voice coming out in hardly a whisper. "Be careful."

In a flash Knuckles was waiting by the door behind them, and as Amy blinked, the two were gone.

* * *

><p>I swear...the Q&amp;A...will be...in the next flippin' chapter. Because I know there are still questions without answers. Now that I got that out of my system...<p>

No, I didn't forget about Sonic, his role just isn't a big one until later on, lol.

And just a little trivia: _obliviscatur _is latin for "forget", so when Shadow said to Amy _oblivis ca-tur_, he basically forced her to forget what had happened; specifically the part where he nearly killed her. Amy, being oblivious to the fact, believes she forgot because of what the Sentinels did to her. And because of this, we see that Shadow's not made of stone...and Amy's no longer just a means to bigger and better things.

Will Shadow and Knuckles be able to rid the world of Scourge? Will Amy's premonition that something bad is going to happen come true? Keep reading to find out. ;)

Thanks for your patience and mercy, please review!

Farvel!


	8. All Things Considered

Sorry, sorry, sorry...! Late update, I know, but I assure you it wasn't intentional. So that said...

Quick notes:

-Amy and Shadow are ages "18" and "20", Knuckles and Rouge are both "23", and Scourge and Fiona are ages "21" and "20".

-ScourgexFiona in this chapter, which I thought was only appropriate

-Setting's still Blackbrook

-And, of course, a special thanks to **darkgirl43255**, **Maximum Miles Hedgehog**, ****ShadowEmpress76****,** ****P****roject**** **Shadow****, **SweetMissVee**, **Zombie Spade**, **AgentOfRedAndBlue**, and **NeonFireDragon **for your thoughtful reviews! And a thank you as well to those who support this story by adding it to your favorites and alerts, it's all appreciated!

And without further ado...

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 8: All Things Considered

The game of cat and mouse, hunter and prey, was always a favorite of his. When she played hard to get, it only intensified his desire; driving his hunger to near insatiable. But _this _was different. Fiona wasn't teasing him every time she moved away from his touch or avoided eye contact. Her mood was as dark as always, but not in the evil way Scourge found oh-so-attractive. Which could mean only one thing…she was pissed.

Locking the door behind him with a flick of his wrist, Scourge entered their master bedroom to find Fiona slipping into a seductive black dress that hugged and revealed her form in ways he took a good moment to appreciate. The fox had her back to him, but he knew she was aware of his presence in the way her muscles tensed beneath exposed skin. Scourge smirked, appearing behind her as he secured the last tie on the bodice, after which he let the back of his hand trace down her neck before slowing on her shoulder.

Fiona wasn't having it.

Turning abruptly, she pushed past him and stalked towards the door, only to glower up at him as he intercepted her in a flash of movement. "Move."

Had it been anyone else commanding him, Scourge would have wasted them instantly, but Fiona's defiance was remarkably intoxicating. "Make me."

"I'm not in the mood for this, Scourge, get out of my way, **now**." The fox huffed.

His smile grew, blue eyes brilliant in the dim room. Fiona's vehemence was palpable as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a potent glare. Scourge was far from intimidated. Instead he enfolded her waist, and lowered his mouth to hers. She didn't fight him.

After a moment he pulled himself away, but kept his hands firm on her hips. "You disapprove of my plans."

It wasn't so much a question, but the expression she gave him might as well have been an answer. The room's atmosphere grew darker as her eyes, like glittering sapphires, narrowed to accompany the frown on her lips. "I'm being replaced; you're damn right I disapprove."

"No one's replacing anybody."

"I'm obviously not enough anymore."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Scourge pressed against her as she struggled to pull away. "Think of what this could mean for the both of us…"

Fiona grew still, but kept him at a distance with her hands on his chest. "Elaborate."

Scourge grinned, applying just enough pressure to start them moving deeper into the room, away from the door. "A second blood bond will increase your power just as much as it will mine. And with all that potential between the three of us there won't be a vampire or Sentinel strong enough, let alone foolish enough, to dispute our supremacy."

The fox slid her hands from his chest to the back of his neck, toying with his quills as her expression grew thoughtful. "Sounds like an exceptional amount of power."

"Whatever we want will be ours for the taking." He affirmed, admiring her dress (or lack thereof) from his new vantage point.

The two came to a stop when Fiona's back brushed up against the edge of their bed, bringing their bodies flush together. Scourge studied her cravingly, pleased when her blue eyes began to glow with a reflecting hunger. All at once their stillness became movement, and Scourge gave a wicked chuckle as any remaining tension escaped them.

The matter was thus, promptly resolved.

»¤«

The air seemed colder, despite the generous flow of heat from the nearby fireplace. Amy had once again settled into the same chair from earlier, her cup of tea sitting idly on the side table to her right. Rouge stood at the far end of the room, her back turned as she prepared what sounded like two drinks; not that Amy was focused enough to be sure.

Shadow was gone, and for some reason that thought unsettled her. Of all the things she had every right to worry about- her absence from school, Blaze more than likely having a meltdown, her mother's bookstore being all but abandoned, and the fact that her life had recently become the stuff of a good fiction novel-she had to be concerned for a vampire she hardly knew. _Way to manage your priorities, Amy. _She remarked inwardly, eyes glancing towards the fire.

"Shadow isn't the only reason you're anxious, is he?"

"What makes you say that?"Amy asked, looking up to see Rouge standing in front of her, a wine glass in each hand.

"You don't need to be a thought-reading vampire to see that you're just as concerned for yourself as you are him." The bat smiled knowingly. "Is it me you're worried about? Because I promise not to bite."

Amy half-smiled as the bat winked at her. "It's not you; if Shadow trusts you than I suppose I can too."

Rouge stepped towards her, offering Amy one of the glasses. "Glad to hear it."

She eyed the red liquid apprehensively.

"Relax, it's just wine." The bat chuckled. "Shadow would throw a fit if I tried to give you blood."

Amy took the glass appreciatively, taking a sip as Rouge settled into the chair opposite of her. Silence filled the space between them as Amy examined the drink in her hand. She could feel the vampiress' scrutinizing gaze from across the room, but was surprised to find herself growing more relaxed than restless.

"Vampires can influence emotions just as easily as they can read them." Rouge explained with a friendly smirk. "I hope you don't mind. The more at ease you are the easier it will be to gossip."

On the contrary, Amy was grateful for the bat's emotive prompting; she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so calm. The anxiety from earlier, though still there, became more of an afterthought. With a quick 'thank you', Amy pulled her legs onto the chair, only to set them down quickly as she was reminded of the less than adequate nightgown she had on.

"Oh yes, you'll have to excuse the skimpy clothing," Rouge apologized, "it was the most modest nightwear I could find on such short notice."

"What happened to my clothes?"

"Beyond saving after what happened with the two vampires at the warehouse…although I'm sure Shadow didn't mind the new look."

Amy flushed, eager to change the subject. "What two vampires?"

"Shadow had a brief face-off with a couple of less-than-friendly rivals…" Rouge paused, sipping at her wine. Amy recalled the blood in his quills as the bat continued. "Protecting you nearly cost him his life."

"So that's why he brought me here." She commented, ignoring-almost futilely-the implications of Rouge's words.

The vampiress studied her for a moment, waiting till Amy met her eyes evenly. "You know, Shadow isn't one to ask for favors, at least not lightly. And though he and Knuckles are friends, he wouldn't have come to us if he wasn't fully committed. Now, I'm not a fan of serious conversation-mainly because I find it rather boring, but I hope you understand that what he's done for you, and what he and my husband are currently doing, is not only unusual, but significant."

"Meaning, Shadow wouldn't have brought me here unless…"

"Unless he actually cared for you."

Amy averted her eyes, shifting uneasily beneath Rouge's pointed gaze. Surprisingly, and much to her alarm, the thought _was_ a nice one. For whatever the reason, she couldn't keep denying the fact that she was indeed attracted to the vampire who had introduced her life to chaos. And despite only having known him for less than twenty-four hours, he had opened her eyes to truths about herself she could no longer afford to ignore. The idea that there were genuine motives behind his actions would make any girl swoon. But that was under normal circumstances, which Amy was far from. Reality was a stark contrast to fantasy. Shadow wasn't some valiant knight on a galloping white horse asking for her hand in marriage. He was a vampire given to bestial instincts who wanted her as his mate. Sure the thought was nice, but Amy couldn't keep herself from being realistic; she was too afraid to be anything else.

"We hardly know each other," she spoke up, finally gathering her thoughts, "there's no way Shadow could possibly care about-"

"We're vampires, Amy, despite our solitary tendencies we can connect with and understand each other far more efficiently than mortals. We don't need years to establish compatibility, only moments. Knuckles and I were married a week after we first met." The woman smiled warmly. "You may not be experienced much as a vampire, but surely even you are beginning to feel something for Shadow."

Amy wanted to deny it, but the words wouldn't come. Taking her silence as an answer, Rouge laughed almost sympathetically, teal-colored eyes shining in the firelight.

Embarrassed and suddenly uncomfortably warm, Amy decided to change the subject by asking one of the questions that had been tugging at the back of her thoughts ever since meeting the vampiress. "How does Shadow know you and Knuckles?"

The bat took a sip of her wine before responding. "Shadow had been friends with my husband long before Knuckles and I were married. Oddly enough, of the two, Shadow was the first I was to become…familiar with."

Amy, who had been drinking from her own glass, nearly choked. "You mean, you and him…?"

Rouge smiled at her from behind half-lidded eyes. "We're not jealous, are we?"

"Of course not…!" She denied firmly, even as the older woman stifled her laugh with a gloved hand.

"I'm teasing you, Amy, which is all too easy by the way. Shadow and I were never anything more than friends. Knuckles, however, was another story entirely. He had been Cursed for little less than a hundred years when we first met, so as you can imagine…"

Rouge let the sentence die as she noticed Amy's suddenly stricken expression. After an encouraging pause, Amy spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Shadow wasn't born a vampire, was he?"

The bat's features quickly sobered. "No."

"Which means he was Cursed…"

"Yes."

"Because he was…evil." Amy forced out that last word, hating the way it felt on her tongue.

"He and Knuckles…well, let's just say they've changed considerably since they were mortal."

"What did Shadow do to deserve being Cursed?" As she asked the question, a strange fear stabbed at her chest; did she really want to know?

The vampiress, although obviously having sensed her apprehension, simply smiled. "If he ever tells you, be sure to let me know."

Slight relief washed through her. Maybe she'd ask Shadow herself when he returned…if nothing went wrong before then. Shaking off any remaining trepidation, Amy asked another question. "Were _you_ born into the Curse?"

"So Shadow _has_ explained a little to you…yes, I was; most female vampires are."

"Why is that?"

"No one knows," Rouge shrugged, "but it keeps the Sentinels busy, those controlling-"

A new thought on her tongue, Amy ignored the curse word Rouge mumbled into her glass as she finished her wine. "Did the Sentinels take you from your parents like they took me from mine?"

"Nope." The bat sat up straighter, a smirk dancing on her lips. "My parents went against that ridiculous law and hid me."

"That's something I don't understand." Amy tilted her head. "If Sentinels take away any children born to vampires, what's the big deal about having a mate? What's there to gain?"

"I see he hasn't shared everything…"

Amy lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"When a male and female vampire secure a blood bond, their power increases significantly. It's why Shadow isn't strong enough to face Scourge on his own."

"So then that means Scourge has already blood bonded with someone."

"Bingo." Rouge confirmed, crossing her legs as she set her empty wine glass aside. "A lovely piece of work by the name of Fiona Fox."

"So a second blood bond…with me, would increase his power even more?'

"Yes, both his and Fiona's."

"But even then, why would he want another mate? Isn't one enough?"

"For most vampires, yes. Why do you think Shadow felt comfortable bringing you here?"

After a moment the answer came to her. "Because Knuckles loves you, no longer making him a threat."

"Even by vampire standards, Scourge is as heartless and greedy as it gets, and though I doubt Fiona's at all pleased with him seeking a second blood bond, his thirst for power will keep him coming after you."

Amy grew quiet for a moment, thinking everything through and letting the information settle before continuing with the conversation. If Rouge was right, and Shadow cared for her in some way, then he wasn't just in it for the promise of power; at least, not anymore. But could she ever feel for Shadow what Rouge clearly felt for Knuckles?

"You don't have to love him, you know."

Rouge's words refocused her attention. "What?"

"When the time comes, and you have to decide whether or not you want a blood bond with Shadow, you don't necessarily have to love him in order to choose him."

"You mean I actually have a choice?"

The bat smiled. "Shadow doesn't give up easily, but I can't see him forcing you. He's remarkably noble when he wants to be, and from what I can tell _you_ are incredibly stubborn. You two make quite the pair if you don't mind my saying so."

"But how can I choose him if I don't love him?" Amy asked, surprising herself by even considering the option to begin with.

"A blood bond changes more than just your strength. It connects you to each other inseparably. Speaking from experience, a bond like that makes you wonder how you ever lived not having loved them." Rouge spoke softly, her eyes gazing in affection towards the fire.

Amy didn't need to know how to read minds to understand who the bat was referring to. Still, the thought made her wonder. What would it be like to spend eternity in the arms of a vampire such as Shadow? To fully embrace her vampiric nature and turn her back on the life she once knew? Amy closed her eyes, terrified by her own thoughts. Since when did she want anything other than what she had? Her life as a mortal was a perfectly good one. She had friends, a place of her own, and a bookstore to look after. She didn't need some vampire screwing that up. Amy slowly opened her eyes in resignation.

But Shadow wasn't just 'some vampire'…not anymore.

"Two days may not seem like much," Rouge interjected, sensing Amy's growing distress, "but just remember what I told you, and by the time the full moon arrives, you'll have your answer."

"If I don't lose my mind before then." Amy sighed jokingly, feeling reassurance from the vampiress sitting across from her.

"You've done pretty well so far, considering what you've been through in the last twenty-four hours." The bat laughed lightly before tilting her head. "I did notice, however, that you never answered my first question: aside from your concern for Shadow, why _were_ you so anxious?"

The small knot returned to her stomach as Amy remembered her trepidation from earlier; the fear that something bad was sure to happen. "I just had a bad feeling that-"

Amy stopped mid-sentence as Rouge quickly shifted her gaze in the direction of the door, a look of displeasure flashing across her exquisite features. "That's strange…"

The knot tightened. "What is?"

A knock sounded at the door as Amy whirled in her seat, Rouge's voice speaking evenly from behind her. "I wasn't expecting company."

* * *

><p>I wonder who that could be...yay cliffhangers :)<p>

So now, some more information to soak in, but I hope it all made sense. If not, I will, as always, do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come. And I thoroughly promise to update sooner this time, because things definitely start to pick up in the next chapter. Though there wasn't much action, I hoped this chapter lived up to expectations!

Until next time! :)


	9. On The Double

To keep it simple: I apologize for the lateness, please don't hate me.

Quick Notes:

-Amy and Shadow are ages "18" and "20", Knuckles and Rouge are both "23"

-Setting's still Blackbrook

-A special, filled-with-gratitude thanks to: **NeonFireDragon**, **SweetMissVee**, ****ShadowEmpress76****, **Amber McCurtis**, **Zombie Spade**, **darkgirl43255**, ****P****roject**** **Shadow**, **AgentOfRedAndBlue**, and **GoodXBad lover** for your encouraging reviews! And a tip of my hat to everyone who has added this story to their favorites/alerts!

I will now go and slam my head against my keyboard...it gets rid of the lateness guilt, and helps with my creative process...I think ( ._.)

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 9: On The Double

Rouge stood abruptly, her teal-colored eyes narrowing as a second knock resounded throughout the room. Turning towards Amy, she spoke in a low, but even, voice. "Put the coat back on, and hide over there."

Amy did as she was told, and once the coat was securely in place she dashed for the corner Rouge had indicated. Pressing her back against the short wall that separated the drawing room from the hallway entrance, Amy turned to her left to see the vampiress rummaging through a drawer after having shut off the phonograph in the corner. A smile filled the bat's lips as she pulled forth a small, silver-tipped ax.

"Do you know who's out there?" Amy asked, her heartbeat steadily picking up speed.

Rouge made her way towards the door, concealing the weapon behind her back. "I know they're not friendly."

Silence hung heavily in the dim room as the bat disappeared. Amy leaned her head against the wall. She had been right all along. Now she and Rouge were in danger, and both Shadow and Knuckles were gone. Her stomach curled into a knot as fear tingled up her back and into her thoughts. _Why did I let him leave…?_ She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, before balling her hands into fists. There was nothing she could do about it now. She had to trust Rouge, and pray that for once things would turn out in her favor.

Amy stiffened at the sound of the front door being opened ever so slightly. Quieting the chaos in her mind, she focused in on the conversation that followed.

"Drago…" Rouge spoke evenly, her words sounding surprisingly confident. "Hasn't your boss learned not to bother us?"

A dark, venomous voice answered her. "My _master_ does as he wishes."

"You mean he hides away in the safety of his stronghold while _you_ run around doing his dirty work." The bat corrected. Amy could practically hear the smirk on her lips.

"I follow my master's orders like a faithful servant should." The man growled, before his voice took on a low, almost seductive, tone. "Besides…maybe I like doing dirty work."

Rouge scoffed. "Well, whatever you call it, I want nothing to do with it. So I suggest you and your friends make yourselves scarce before my husband removes you by force."

Amy felt her breathing falter, realizing that there was a good chance she and Rouge were outnumbered.

"How dumb do you think we are?" The voice chuckled.

"On a scale of one to ten…?"

Ignoring the bat's little quip, the man continued in a more sinister tone. "We're quite aware of the fact that Knuckles isn't home."

Amy could hear Rouge hesitate, if only for a heartbeat. "Fine, I admit, I'm all alone, but I'm just as capable of kicking your a-"

"I'm sure you'd like us to think so," the voice interjected gruffly, "but the fact is you're not alone…are you Rouge?" His words sent a chill along Amy's spine.

What happened next, she wasn't entirely sure. The sound of two objects colliding, followed by a pained grunt echoed in the hallway. Amy could feel the walls shudder as the door slammed shut immediately afterwards. Bolting into the room, Rouge headed straight for the mantel above the fireplace, pulling a small object from the cleavage of her dress in the process.

"Who's Drago?" Amy questioned as she followed the bat who by now was unlocking a small wooden box; briefly noting the fact that the silver-tipped ax from earlier was nowhere to be seen.

"Scourge's most trusted pet; a vampire with a sick mind, just like his master." Rouge answered, lifting a silver item from the box.

Turning to face her, the vampiress took Amy's hand as thuds came from the hallway behind them. "Rouge what-"

"It's a key." The bat spoke quickly. "You see that armoire over there?"

Amy followed Rouge's gaze and nodded, flinching as the house shook with increasing violence.

"It locks from the inside. I want you to hide in there while I deal with these idiots." With that, Rouge left the key in Amy's hand and turned her attention to the wall space above the mantel.

"Wait," Amy objected, speaking more out of concern than courage, "shouldn't I help you fight? I mean, I may not be fully a vampire, but couldn't I do _something_ other than hide?"

The vampiress laughed. "I admire your spirit, but now's not the time for taking unnecessary risks."

Amy stood silently, wanting to argue but never getting the chance as Rouge took hold of a halberd that was mounted above the fireplace, and tugged it free with little effort; the drywall crumbling where the weapon had once been fixated. Inspecting the archaic instrument in her left hand she reached for the wall again, and this time pulled loose a double-headed ax. Satisfied, she turned to Amy, who could only stare.

Smirking, the bat shrugged. "I warned them, now hurry up and hide."

Realizing there was no time to protest further, Amy hurried towards the armoire with the small metal key clutched tightly in her hand. Climbing in, she pulled the doors closed and crouched beneath a number of thick coats. Feeling for the lock, she fumbled with securing it as her hands steadily began to tremble. _Calm down, Amy, Rouge can handle it…_ Despite repeating the thought several times over, her racing heart refused to slow.

The room outside had been silent for all of ten seconds before a loud crash, accompanied by the sound of splintering wood, erupted in the hallway. For a few agonizing minutes all Amy could hear were hisses and shouts as Rouge fought off the unwanted guests, but it wasn't long before the fighting made its way into the drawing room in the form of two vampires struggling to subdue a very…animated Rouge.

Ignoring the string of curses that flew from the bat's mouth, Amy viewed the fight as it unfolded through a crack between the armoire's wooden doors. Both vampires, one a fox and the other a cat, seemed surprised that Rouge had accomplished so much so quickly. _Are they the only two left…?_ Amy wondered as the fox flew across the room, landing in a pile of books. Seeing he was now alone in his struggle, the cat reached for Rouge's wrists, doing his best to avoid having his head lopped off in the process.

Amy watched with growing relief as Rouge rolled the double-headed ax in her hand, breaking free of the cat's grip and lodging the weapon securely in her opponents shoulder; pinning him to the wall. Once those two were gone they'd be home free-

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Amy's eyes widened as a deep, chilling chuckle drew her attention away from the fight. A dark figure loomed over the crack she had been peeking through, shrouding her small hiding place in darkness. Amy recognized the voice to be Drago's; apparently Rouge hadn't killed him yet.

The doors jerked. "I know you're in there…this would be a lot easier for everyone if you surrendered yourself willingly…"

Amy cringed at his words, fighting the impulse to call out for the one vampire she hoped could save her.

»¤«

Shadow followed Knuckles at a distance as the two dodged tree after tree on their way to confront, and-with any luck-kill Scourge. Despite it being only a little after noon, cloud coverage had blotted out what minimal sunlight penetrated the forest's canopy, casting a gloom across their path. The journey had so far been in silence, not that he minded all that much; the lack of conversation gave him time to think.

_Amy…_

The pink hedgehog had changed things more than he had ever anticipated. His desire for a blood bond had been so simple at first: secure a mate, become stronger. Any mortal would call him shallow for it, but originally, Amy had just been a perk; an enticing bonus. His main goal having been the power their union would create. But now…

Shadow growled, shifting his attention to the echidna who had stopped in the middle of a small clearing. "What is it?"

"We're almost there."  
>"So then why'd we stop?"<p>

"Something's not right…"

Narrowing his eyes, Shadow did a brief scan of their surroundings; nothing seemed out of place. The forest was silent except for an arbitrary bird call every now and then. Within the apparent peace, however, Shadow quickly began to understand what Knuckles had sensed. The air seemed to shift, like a malevolent presence had just polluted what was once a breathable atmosphere. Something _was_ wrong. As soon as the implications of such a sudden change settled in, Shadow immediately turned to Knuckles.

The echidna's features had already darkened. "They're in trouble."

Without even agreeing on what they should do, both Shadow and Knuckles took off in the opposite direction of Scourge's stronghold; retracing their path back to where they had left Rouge and Amy. Fear-something he hadn't felt in over a hundred years-crept its way into his thoughts despite his best efforts to ignore it. Was Amy hurt? Was she even still alive? Shadow cursed under his breath.

"Rouge can handle whoever it is until we get there." Knuckles spoke over his shoulder, running just a few feet ahead of him.

"Unless…"

The echidna glanced back. "Unless what?"

"Well this is Scourge we're dealing with; Rouge can take almost any opponent, unless whoever's attacking them decides to fight dirty."

Shadow wasn't given the chance to say more, the wind drowned out any sound as the two increased their speed; determination adding length to each stride.

»¤«

Amy shrank back against the hard walls of the armoire's interior, her heart hammering against her ribs. The wood shuttered and jerked as Drago persisted, his yellow eyes glowing sadistically in the dim light. Amy was surprised that the lock had so far held out against the vampire's strength, not that she wasn't grateful. Still, she knew it wouldn't last much longer. So, despite being scared out of her wits, she positioned herself to leap out the minute the doors gave way, ignoring how futile a plan it was. Maybe this was the vampire side of her… She would have laughed at the thought had the lock not busted at that exact moment.

The armoire flew open, and Amy burst into action. Her legs propelled her forward, landing her halfway past a clearly bewildered Drago before the vampire recovered, and snagged her right arm in a painful grip. Amy yelped, pulling away desperately as the hand tightened its hold, claws practically piercing her skin through the coat's thick sleeve. With tears stinging the corners of her eyes, Amy looked up to face the vampire for the first time. He was a white wolf with blood-chilling fangs, and a devilish grin to match.

"Come now, did you really think that would work?" Drago sneered, his breath smelling of blood as it blew across her face.

Refusing the urge to vomit, Amy tugged at the wolf's fingers as he pulled her close, his chest pressing up against her back. Focusing her attention on the opposite side of the room, Amy spotted Rouge standing with her back turned, holding the vampire fox firmly by his collar as she prepared to land a final punch.

"Rouge!" Amy cried somewhat shakily.

The bat swiveled her head in their direction as her half-conscious opponent sagged to the floor. With a confidence Amy envied, the vampiress narrowed her eyes. "It would be in your best interest, Drago, to let her go."

"I'm no fool, Rouge," the wolf chuckled darkly behind Amy's back, "I knew there'd be little chance of facing a blood bonded vampiress such as yourself unless I found an…advantage."

Rouge smirked, placing a gloved hand on her hip as she turned to fully face them. "You mean to use her as leverage?"

"Not leverage…distraction."

Amy registered what was happening an instant too late. A figure shifted behind Rouge as a whoosh of air gathered the room into silence. With wide, frozen eyes, Amy watched as the bat's hand flew to her neck; pulling away a small syringe-like dart. Hissing, Rouge dropped the empty projectile, and backed slowly against the wall, fingers resting gently against the side of her throat.

"Rouge…" Amy breathed, her blood growing cold as her friend slid to the ground, "…no."

Lunging forward, Amy was surprised to find Drago's hand release her. On numb legs, she reached Rouge, and fell at her side. The bat trembled slightly, her chest convulsing as whatever pulsed through her veins spread slowly throughout her body. Drago laughed behind them, his voice deep, and laced with pleasure.

"What did you do to her?" Amy screamed, feeling a warm tear streak down her face as she turned to glare up at him.

The wolf smiled. "Garlic concentrate, a slow-killing poison for any vampire."

Shifting her eyes back to Rouge, Amy felt another tear slip. The vampiress lifted her gaze, placing a weak hand on Amy's arm as she parted her lips to speak. "You have…to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered adamantly, forcing determination into her voice.

"I'm sorry…I should've known…he wouldn't fight fair."

"Rouge…"

"Go find…Shadow…or Knuckles…they'll protect you."

Amy shook her head. "I can't…"

"Run, Amy…"

"I won't…"

A pressure forced its way into Amy's mind, and before she could realize what was happening, she felt her legs lift her off the ground and away from her friend. Rouge's eyes glowed faintly as her words reverberated with command. "_You will._"

Amy was out the front door in a heartbeat, her legs carrying her towards the forest without her consent. The cloudy skies overhead were hardly noticed as her vision blurred, and the pounding of her feet was quickly swallowed by thunder.

* * *

><p>Told you things would pick up...they're rather sad and depressing...but what's a good story without some conflict? :D<p>

A rather different series of events than what you might have been expecting, but I hope that just makes the story all the more interesting. I also realize that my chapters lately have all been cliffhangery...sorry 'bout that; it's fun but not entirely intentional. And in light of this, I swear on a bag of potato chips that the next chapter won't take nearly as long; you, as my lovely readers, deserve better. So...

I will, as always, do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come.

All reviews are welcome!

Sayonara! (- I never knew that was Japanese... o.O)


	10. This Means War

Ugh...writer's block...sucks...big time...forgiveness...please...I beg of you...you're all such...beautiful readers!...

Anyways, quick notes:

-Amy and Shadow are ages "18" and "20", Knuckles and Rouge are both "23", Sonic is "20"

-Setting's still Blackbrook

-A great big THANK YOU to: ****P****roject**** **Shadow**, **AgentOfRedAndBlue**, **SweetMissVee**, **Zombie Spade**, **GoodXBad lover**, **CrossedFlames**, ****ShadowEmpress76**** nd **graceheart306 **for reviewing my last chapter!

- »¤« means change in POV, »« means same POV but lapse in time

Hope an awesome chapter makes up for the lateness!

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 10: This Means War

Rouge watched through narrow eyes as Drago approached her. The chuckle that emanated from deep in his throat matched the swath of serrated teeth shining through his grin. "Do you honestly believe she'll get away?"

"A head start…never hurt anyone." She tried to sound as in control as she always did, but the garlic quickly seeping through her veins didn't allow for much confidence.

"Yes, well, I always did enjoy a good chase…a pity you won't live long enough to see how it all ends."

Rouge couldn't force out a comeback, although she had one ready. Instead she shifted her gaze towards the fox she had nearly finished off early. He held a large splinter in his hand; a wooden stake ready to be plunged through her heart.

"No, leave her," Drago ordered, his cold yellow eyes glowing with contempt, "it'll be a much more meaningful message if she's left to die slowly."

The room began to darken as her body went numb. She could only hope Amy would find Shadow or Knuckles in time to save her. Rouge had herself once been at the receiving end of Scourge's interest; Amy didn't deserve that kind of torture. As her eyes slid shut, Rouge inwardly called out for Knuckles. Her death might easily kill him too, and that was what she regretted most.

»¤«

Amy felt Rouge's grip on her actions lessen, and was half tempted to turn back, but realized-with growing frustration-that there was nothing she could do to help even if she did return. Drago and at least two of his vampires were still very much alive, and Amy wasn't about to let Rouge's sacrifice be in vain. So instead she traveled deeper into the forest, her lungs aching by the time she slowed to a stop.

"Now what?" She breathed aloud, tugging at the jacket that still hugged her body.

What little sky that could be seen through the tree tops was shrouded with thick, dark clouds. _How appropriate._ Amy thought bitterly, feeling whatever hope she had left slowly start to slip away. A part of her wanted to break down in tears. Rouge was dying-if not already dead, Shadow and Knuckles were who knew how far away, and a vampire that made her blood run cold was currently hunting her down. Her vision began to blur, and she immediately bit her tongue. _Just because your life really, really sucks right now, does _not_ mean you get to cry about it!_

Her heart thoroughly racing, she went with the first plan she could think of. "Shadow…!"

Maybe he could somehow hear her cry, or sense that she was in danger. Her voice rang out again, shattering the silence as it echoed through the trees. Spinning from left to right, Amy scanned the forest. Nothing. Panic began to settle in her stomach as fear overran her thoughts. She had never felt so alone, so…afraid. Not even when she had encountered Shadow for the first time. Sure she hadn't trusted him, but deep down she had always known he would never hurt her. What she wouldn't give to have the crimson-eyed vampire at her side again…to just hear his voice, and-

A rustle caught her attention, and she veered her gaze to the right. The undergrowth had been disturbed, but by what, Amy couldn't tell. Stepping in that direction, she called out, "Shadow…?"

"Guess again."

Having paused for a moment, she jumped when the voice, followed by a dark chuckle, broke through the stillness. Whirling around Amy came face to face with long, yellowed fangs. Drago stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a malevolent smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

With a gasp, Amy stumbled backwards, her momentum pushing her up against a tree. The wolf only laughed, his eyes tracing her form hungrily. "I wonder what you're hiding under such a thick coat…mind if I have a look?"

Despite the fear pulsing through her veins, Amy felt a small burst of anger as the vampire took a step towards her. "Go to hell!"

Pressing against the tree at her back, she bolted to the right, determined to make capturing her as difficult as possible. Drago, however, was before her in an instant. Without slowing down she dodged to the left, only to have him reappear the same as before. After two more unsuccessful attempts at escape, Amy gave up in exhaustion.

"My my, aren't we spirited." Drago chuckled, approaching her as she took several steps back. "My master will be pleased."

Her chest heaving from the wasted effort, Amy searched her surroundings for any means of deliverance. Her heart sank. The tears were returning as the world slowly closed in on her. Drago took hold of her wrists, his painful grip tightening as she struggled. "No…! Let go of me!"

The wolf grunted as Amy started kicking at him. "I can see you're not going to make this easy. No matter, there are other ways."

Letting go of one wrist, he reached for her temple, his cold fingers pressing against her skin. She wanted to scream, but an icy wave shot through her veins, forcing her body to grow numb, and her mind to go black.

»¤«

The mansion eventually came into view, and in an instant they were inside. The front door had been all but destroyed, and the interior of the house made it clear that a fight had ensued. Shadow had at first suspected the Sentinels were responsible for the attack, but the smell of ash lingering throughout the main hallway said otherwise.

His initial concern over Amy's safety persisted as his eyes darted around the house. He cursed the panic that was steadily settling in his chest, and did his best to keep from calling out her name. _This is ridiculous…_ he chided himself, briefly closing his eyes in frustration. These emotions, these thoughts, none of them made sense. He tried ignoring it, but the truth crept into his mind with slow, cold fingers: Amy's presence was nowhere to be found, and that bothered him more than it should have.

_Dammit…_

Knuckles had hardly settled to a stop when he immediately bolted to the right, disappearing into the drawing room. Swearing under his breath, Shadow followed, quickly burying the fear and anger that threatened his control.

The scent of garlic made him wince as he entered the room. Knuckles was kneeling beside someone, his body hunched over and rigid. Shadow's hands curled into fists the instant he recognized who it was. _Rouge…_ Shelay motionless against the wall, her eyes closed, and her dress in ruins. Knuckles drew her into his arms as he stood.

"You were right…" the echidna's voice was a weighted whisper, "they poisoned her."

Shadow swallowed, breathing slowly and deeply as his muscles tensed. A scent caught his attention. "Drago was here. Scourge was behind all this."

Knuckles was silent for a moment, his head bowed as he drew Rouge closer to his chest. His eyes suddenly widened, "She's still alive!"

»«

Shadow crossed his arms to hide the relief that washed over him as Rouge slowly opened her eyes. The bat shifted slightly beneath the crimson sheets, her teal eyes resting on Knuckles as the echidna gently squeezed her hand. Shadow felt a twinge of envy at the bond they shared, but the feeling was quickly replaced with guilt. By bringing Amy here he had nearly separated the two forever. It was a miracle Rouge was even still alive-

"Oh enough already…" The vampiress scolded him weakly, drawing Shadow away from his thoughts. "It's my fault things turned out the way they did…I should've known Drago wouldn't play fair."

Shadow met her gaze. "Your fault? You nearly died, and you're saying it's 'your fault'?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." She replied with a half smile that vanished almost as soon as it appeared. "Drago still took Amy, though, didn't he?"

"They were long gone by the time we got here." Knuckles affirmed grimly, pressing closer to the bed.

Rouge frowned in the candlelight. "Then why are you two still here…go after them…!"

Knuckles sighed before addressing Shadow. "May I speak with you in the hallway?"

Nodding, Shadow led the way out of the room, turning to face the echidna once they were alone. The older vampire crossed his arms, and cast an anxious glance over his shoulder, clearly uncomfortable with leaving Rouge's side if even for a moment.

"She's still so weak." Shadow began, knowing the reason why Knuckles had wanted to speak in private; Rouge would have easily denied it.

The echidna met his gaze evenly. "I can't leave her."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

"Scourge has Amy…and you're not strong enough to face him on your own."

"I know, but I also can't afford to wait."

Knuckles frowned. "Trying to rescue her alone is suicide."

In spite of the current circumstances, Shadow couldn't hide the smirk that found its way onto his lips. "Who said anything about being alone?"

His friend sighed, purple eyes narrow. "You're about to do something insanely foolish, aren't you?"

He was. The plan that had quickly formed in his mind was exceptionally reckless, and had a minimal chance of success, but when he thought of Amy at the mercy of a monster like Scourge, any risk seemed trivial. Besides, he now had a score to settle with Drago.

"I know what I'm doing…for the most part."

Knuckles studied him. "Don't let Scourge use it against you."

Shadow blinked at the change of subject. "Use what?"

"Your feelings for Amy. Almost killing Rouge was his way of sending a message; he was trying to weaken you."

"Well he failed."

"This time perhaps, but Amy isn't Rouge. Scourge doesn't have to kill her in order to hurt you."

"It's not like that." Shadow protested with a slight glare.

"Not yet," Knuckles looked back inside the room with an unreadable expression, "but I'm the one with the experience here, not you."

Shadow stepped past the echidna in an attempt to keep from saying anything he shouldn't. He respected Knuckles, and trusted his judgment, but that didn't necessarily mean he was ready to believe what the older vampire had insinuated. Once they were both through the doorway, Shadow approached Rouge.

"I'm going to kill Drago for what he did."

"You better." Rouge gave a faint smile before growing surprisingly serious. "But more importantly…save her."

Shadow nodded, turning to leave when Knuckles placed a hand on his shoulder. The echidna's gaze was intense. "Don't die."

He scoffed. "I wouldn't give Scourge that kind of satisfaction."

And with that, he was gone.

»¤«

Sonic stood statue still as the world outside grew darker with the setting sun. The view from his apartment window wasn't much, but he could see clearly the clouds that hung thick overhead, adding to his already sour mood. They had discovered virtually nothing as to Amy's whereabouts, and although he was still convinced Shadow was responsible for her disappearance, he couldn't afford to act without sufficient evidence. The thought frustrated him to no end. Who knew what kind of torture Amy was suffering at the hands of that vampire, what kind of-

Sonic tensed as a second presence entered the room. Immediately he twisted away from the window with his arm extended, a fragment of Light emanating from his protruding middle and index fingers.

Shadow stood in the darkness with his arms crossed, his chest hardly an inch from Sonic's hand. The vampire's glowing crimson gaze fixed on the two fingers hovering above his heart, before shifting up to Sonic's face. "I didn't come here for you to kill me."

"How dare you come here at all. After what you've done I have every right to kill you…"

"Do that," Shadow replied without even blinking, "and you'll never find Amy."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "It'll only be a matter of time, but we _will_ find her."

"She'll have been made a blood bonded vampiress by then."

"Not if I kill you now…" He threatened, taking a step forward. The vampire wasn't intimidated, or at least he hid it well, because instead of shrinking back, Shadow leaned forward.

"I don't recall saying that I'd be the one to turn her."

Sonic faltered. "You mean she isn't with you?"

"Not at the moment."

Swearing under his breath, Sonic felt his anger flare. He had to force his hand to steady as the Light on his fingertips threatened to waver out of control. "Have you forgotten what she'll be capable of once she is fully awakened? There's a reason we Sentinels intervene when it comes to vampiressses."

"You mean you're not just doing it to save them from the sins of their parents?" Shadow remarked sarcastically.

"I wish it were that simple."

"Amy's potential ability is beside the point. The vampire that took her is an enemy of mine, and seeing as how he now has her, that makes him your enemy as well."

Sonic frowned. "What are you getting at?"

Shadow smirked. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Never."

"Ally?"

"Not hardly."

"How about a temporary truce then? You and your Sentinels don't kill me, and in return I'll take you to whoever has Amy."

Sonic almost laughed. "Sentinels helping a vampire…who would've thought?"

"So we have an agreement then?"

He met the vampire with an even gaze. "You do realize that Amy will be in our care once this is all over; you have nothing to gain by taking us to her."

Shadow tilted his head. "Looks like I'm not the animal you thought I was."

"Maybe not an animal, but still a monster." Despite his better judgment, Sonic agreed. "The instant you get her out of harm's way Amy comes to us."

Walking back towards door, Shadow called over his shoulder. "I'll do my best, but I'm not making any promises."

* * *

><p>You didn't really think I'd be cruel enough to kill Rouge out of the story, did you? The truth was, I needed her to be momentarily unable to protect Amy to go along with the story plot, and yada yada. Teehee<p>

Anyways, lots happening. Amy's blacked out...again. Poor girl. Shadow struggles with his feelings, as always. And-what's this?-vampires and Sentinels working side by side? How scandalous! And did Shadow mention something about Amy harboring some kind of 'potential ability'? Haha, this should be interesting.

I will, as always, do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come.

All reviews are welcome!...seriously, the best cure for writer's block is reviews that guilt me into updating sooner :D

Kwaherini!


	11. No Silver Lining

First off, I'd like to sincerely apologize for the recent hiatus of this story. There have been some personal developments that have kept me from writing and updating. It's been a difficult time for me these past few months, but I would like to get this story going again. I can understand if you, as readers, have lost faith/interest in either me or this story, but I hope that isn't the case because it only gets better from here. So, if you would be ever so kind and understanding as to keep reading and reviewing, I'd greatly appreciate it. :)

Quick notes:

-Amy and Shadow are ages "18" and "20", Scourge is "21", Blaze is "19", and Sonic is "20"

-Setting is still Blackbrook

-A super Thank You to **SweetMissVee**, **Amber McCurtis**, **PriscillaRouge**, **ShadowEmpress76**, **AgentOfRedAndBlue**, **kunfupandalover**, **Project Shadow**, ** .9500**, **GoodXBad lover**, **1031sonic**, **Zombie Spade**, **RaeRaethehedgehog**, **NeonFireDragon**, **MEGAANIMEFREAK27**, and **Taria Robotnik **for reviewing the last chapter! Your reviews really helped me to push for an update, and they are very much appreciated!

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 11: No Silver Lining

Out of desperation, Amy twisted the knob for a fifth time, but the door remained just as locked as before; not that she truly expected any different. The room was practically a prison. No windows, no fireplace, and no hope of being rescued. That last thought tasted surprisingly bitter. _But why shouldn't it? _Amy sighed inwardly. _Rouge is dead because of me-because she was protecting me…why would anyone, let alone Shadow, take any further risks on my account?_ Slamming her hand against the door, she called out to whoever might be listening. No one came. Dejected and exhausted, Amy slid to the floor, her mind giving in to emotions as tears blurred her vision.

As much as Amy was opposed to negative thinking, she found it hard to feel anything other than hopelessness and a rising sense of dread. After waking half an hour earlier, she had struggled to remember everything that had happened; her mind desperately trying to figure out where she was. She'd sat in the room's enormous black bed for the better part of those thirty minutes racking her brain for answers, but it wasn't until she stood up to find herself still dressed in the nightwear Rouge had given her that everything came back in one painfully sharp wave. Realizing she was in the heart of Scourge's stronghold, Amy did everything short of setting the room on fire in an attempt to escape. Anything she tried, however, ended in failure, and that failure only further diminished her hope.

Now she sat with her back against the door, spent of both ideas and energy. Looking around the room, Amy studied it closely. Large-which wasn't entirely surprising-and decorated in a style she could only describe as vampiric; black Victorian furnishings, grey walls, and a sweeping ebony chandelier which served as the room's only light source. _At least it's a pretty prison._ She thought glumly, immediately annoyed by her own dark sarcasm. _What would Blaze say if she saw me like this?_

The thought of her adopted sister and forever friend brought an ache to Amy's chest. She wished more than anything that Blaze were with her; reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. If anything, the cat would bring Amy back to her senses; pulling her from any further thoughts of despair. She smiled to herself. _What would Blaze think of this entire situation? Of Shadow? _Her friend would probably call her crazy for believing that vampires actually existed, let alone the idea that Amy was one. As for Shadow…Blaze wouldn't trust him in the slightest. The feline had always been that way: protective. _In fact, she's probably driving herself crazy with worry right now._

Standing to her feet Amy wiped at her eyes. Enough was enough. Blaze needed to know she was alright, and Rouge had died in the hopes of keeping her safe; she wasn't about to let either of them down. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't ready to be blood bonded to anyone, least of all to a psychopathic vampire with an insatiable thirst for power. Maybe Shadow would still save her, maybe he wouldn't, either way she couldn't just sit around and wait. Sooner or later she would meet Scourge; that much was inevitable. Until then she would plan. Perhaps she wasn't a fully realized vampire, but that didn't make her helpless.

Ignoring the fact that she was beyond terrified by her circumstances-something she was growing increasingly good at-Amy approached the small wooden nightstand next to the bed. _There has to be something here I can use as a weapon…_ Reaching for a black metal candle holder, Amy stiffened as several knocks sounded at the door.

»¤«

"You can't possibly be serious! He's the enemy!" His partner protested for the third time.

Sonic had expected reluctance, but not to such a degree. "I'm not exactly pleased with it either, but Shadow is our fastest way to Amy, and time is of the essence. The full moon is less than two days away, and we're running out of options."

The cat standing on the rooftop opposite of him crossed her arms. "I hadn't realized we'd become so desperate."

"It's not desperation," he bit back, "just necessity. Besides, I would think you of all people would be willing to do whatever it took to save Amy."

Her golden gaze intensified. "Of course I am! It just…feels wrong. Vampires are monsters…"

"You don't really think that, do you Blaze?" A voice interjected. "Especially not with _your _history."

Both Sonic and his partner shifted their focus to the darkness, tense with the urge to attack. A pair of glowing red eyes stared back at them as Shadow stepped into the moonlight, his posture surprisingly relaxed considering where he was and who he was addressing.

"How dare you-"

Sonic lifted his hand and Blaze grew silent. "My partner's past is none of your concern, Shadow."

"Maybe not, but even _you_ have to admit it's all a little ironic. She hates vampires and yet she's so eager to save one….not to mention what happened between her and S-"

"Amy is _not_ a vampire." Blaze practically growled. "And you have no right to bring up the mistakes I've made in the past."

Shadow approached them slowly. "It's interesting, really…Amy mentioned she had a friend named Blaze, but for whatever reason I hadn't thought to put two and two together."

As he drew nearer Blaze took a step back. "What's your point?"

"Amy doesn't know you're a Sentinel, does she?"

"She doesn't need to."

Shadow crossed his arms. "Of course not, because if she knew what _you _were then she'd figure out what _she_ was, and we wouldn't want a vampiress knowing such a truth about herself."

"Enough." Sonic intervened. "You know perfectly well why Amy can never become a fully realized vampire. Now are you going to take us to her or not?"

The black and red vampire shifted his gaze between the two Sentinels. "Is this it?"

Sonic smirked as the tension slowly dissipated. "Not quite."

At the snap of his fingers, Sentinels drifted out into the open, forming a fighting force similar to that of a small army, and although he tried to hide it, Shadow visibly tensed.

"Intimidated?" Blaze smiled.

The vampire narrowed his gaze. "Just wait till we get to Scourge's stronghold, then we'll see who's intimidated."

»¤«

Whirling around, Amy watched as the knob turned slowly. A panic settled in her stomach, and she instinctively tightened her grip on the candle holder; fully prepared to put up a fight. On the opposite side of the room the door drifted open and in stepped a young cream-colored rabbit that couldn't have been older than ten. Dressed in what appeared to be a maid's uniform, the girl smiled brightly, and Amy immediately relaxed.

"Hello Miss Rose, I am here to help you prepare for dinner with the Master."

"Dinner?"

The rabbit nodded, a puzzled look overtaking her youthful features as she spotted the candle holder in Amy's hand. "Is everything alright, Miss?"

Somewhat embarrassed, Amy set the object down. "Sorry, I thought you might be Scourge."

"You were going to fight him off with a candle holder?"

"As ridiculous as it may sound, yes."

The girl shook her head. "Not ridiculous…brave."

Amy sighed. "I don't feel very brave, but thanks."

Smiling brightly in return, the young rabbit moved towards an imposing dark wardrobe on the far side of the room, withdrawing from it an opulent black gown. "The Master has requested you wear this to dinner." The girl instructed, beginning to undo the numerous black silk buttons that tied together the back of the gown's bodice.

"About this dinner," she began, fighting to keep any fear from her voice, "I'm not going."

The maid paused to look up, her face tense with worry.

"I know he has an agenda," Amy continued, "and I refuse to go along with it."

"But the Master will be furious…and evoking his anger while you are still mortal is dangerous…!"

Amy could practically feel the fear in the young girl's voice, and it made her hate Scourge all the more. As much as she wanted to escape the vampire and his stronghold, she wasn't about to let this girl, or anyone else for that matter, get hurt in the process. Rouge had already made that kind of sacrifice on her behalf; she wouldn't let it happen again.

Amy met the rabbit's large brown eyes. "Somehow I don't think I'm really the one in danger, am I?"

The girl lowered her gaze.

"If I don't go, Scourge will take out his anger on you, won't he?" she concluded, watching as the girl nodded hesitantly, her childlike face conveying a sense of vulnerability that Amy new all too well.

Approaching the maid, Amy reached for the gown, "I want to get as far away from here as fast as possible, but if that means you'll get hurt, then I'll just have to figure something else out."

The rabbit smiled, relief and gratitude clearly evident in her expression. Amy returned the gesture, hoping to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a sort of big sister connection with the younger girl, and that feeling brought out a protectiveness she'd never felt before. It gave her the courage to prepare for a dinner that had the potential to seal her fate for the rest of her unnatural life, and as she took the dress in her hands, Amy realized that there was no going back. If Rouge had been wrong about Shadow's motives, then Amy was on her own. This nightmare was real, and, more importantly, just beginning.

* * *

><p>And there it is...the first update in a very long time. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. Lots happening.<p>

So yeah, Scourge finally has Amy in his stronghold. Wonder how long that'll last...

And yup, Blaze is a Sentinel. Anybody see that coming? If you reread a few of the early chapters you'll find I had hints and clues about it, but now it has been confirmed! yay :)

Amy's made a friend, and for once it isn't someone who wants to kidnap her. That definitely shows some improvement. Unfortunately it also means Amy will be staying with Scourge for a while longer...if only she knew what kind of danger Shadow was putting himself in just to save her... ;)

I have the next chapter written and ready to be uploaded, and will update in a few days, just long enough for this chapter to settle in the minds of you lovely readers! Please review!

I will, as always, do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come.

Do svidaniya!


	12. In The Dark

Hehe, I know I said the update would be in a "few" days, but then I figured, hey, Friday updates are way more fun, right? But then Life was all like, 'hey I know, let's make Friday super busy so you have to update at midnight instead of noon'. Annnnddd here we are. Anyways, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Amy finally meets Scourge, and what an interesting meeting it is...

Quick Notes:

-Amy is "18", Scourge is "21"

-Setting is Blackbrook

-And I'm definitely feeling the love. A tremendous Thank You to **Project Shadow**, **ShadowEmpress76**, **Taria** **Robotnik**,** TheRoseBullet99**, **SweetMissVee**, **kunfupandalover**, **RaeRaethehedgehog**, **Zombie Spade**, **MEGAANIMEFREAK27**, **shadowsonlyangel**, **AgentOfRedAndBlue**, **Amber McCurtis**, and **PriscillaRouge **for your helpful and encouraging reviews! Your satisfaction is my motivation! And a great big **Thank You** to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts! Your support is greatly appreciated as well. :)

I won't keep you any longer. ;)

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 12: In The Dark

Amy evaluated her reflection in the mirror; analyzing the new her from head to toe. Her quills had been neatly combed, and adorned with an unnaturally black rose. Freshly applied makeup accentuated the naturally pleasing aspects of her face, especially emphasizing her jade green eyes. Her bare shoulders and low-lying neckline were somewhat disconcerting, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Long, elegant pleats flowed smoothly from the waist, and to complete the ensemble, shiny black heels lifted the gown's hem less than an inch off the ground.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Miss Rose." The rabbit beamed from behind her.

Amy forced a smile. She didn't want to look beautiful…at least not for Scourge. Her whole objective was to dissuade not entice him. The thought of Shadow seeing her dressed up like this flitted across her mind before she quickly pushed it aside. _You're alone in this, remember?_ As her eyes lowered some she caught the maid's reflection in the mirror. _Well, maybe not completely alone…_ "So how is it that a little girl like you came to serve Scourge? Where are your parents?"

"My parents died a long time ago, before I was made into a vampire."

Amy whirled around with wide eyes. "You're a vampire?"

The rabbit pulled aside the collar of her dress to reveal the two scars where fangs had punctured flesh. Amy gasped. She was well aware of the fact that for the most part male vampires earned the Curse while female vampires were born into it, but she had never stopped to consider the possibility that a vampire could curse a mortal by biting them.

"I'm sorry, you look upset. Should I not have shown you?"

Amy shook her head. "It's not that…I just don't understand _how_ exactly you became a vampire."

The girl readjusted her collar before dropping her gaze. "Mistress Fiona cursed me."

"I didn't realize vampires could do that…"

"Not all vampires, just those-" A nearby grandfather clock cut the girl off as it chimed the hour. "Oh my! You're late, we must hurry!"

»¤«

The dining hall was as grand as the rest of his estate; tall arches to support the ceiling, black wood furnishings, and three consecutive steel chandeliers to offer just enough light for his guest to see by. The long rectangular table was adorned with a spread of dishes that would satisfy even the stingiest of palates. Not that any of it appealed to him. No, Scourge's hunger was only ever satiated by one of two things: power, and blood. The key that would grant him both was currently sitting across the table, her gaze fixed on her lap.

Scourge thought back to their first encounter only moments ago. It hadn't gone as he'd originally planned, but-although to his distaste-he had grown quite used to improvising…

_Patience wasn't one of his stronger attributes, and tolerance was even further down the list, so naturally, when the grandfather clock in the dining room signaled that dinner was served, and Amy was nowhere to be seen, Scourge was more than a little displeased. He had waited much too long for his plans to be delayed so flagrantly, and as he strode towards the foyer he resolved that someone would suffer for their disobedience. The contemptible rabbit quaking before him, however, was hardly worth the effort it would take to chastise her for Amy's tardiness, but he'd be damned if he allowed such foolishness to go unpunished. _

"_I do believe you are late…" He spoke with quiet venom._

_Before the servant girl had time to stutter out an excuse, Scourge had one hand firmly around her neck, leaving the other free to restrain Amy as the impetuous pink hedgehog attempted to intervene. _

_ "Such insolence is not tolerated within this household." He growled darkly, enjoying the fear that grew in the servant's wide brown eyes. _

_The girl could only sputter a response as his grip tightened, her hands tugging at his wrist in the vain hope that he would release her. The only thing that kept him from completely snapping the rabbit in two was Amy's hand as it reached out pleadingly._

"_Please, let her go, it wasn't her fault!"_

_The servant continued to struggle as Scourge weighed his options._

_Amy tried again, her voice growing frantic. "Stop! You'll kill her! Please, I'm begging you, stop!"_

_Though he was repulsed by what would clearly be seen as an act of mercy, Scourge decided that keeping the girl alive would offer perfect leverage should Amy prove…troublesome. So, to the rabbit's surprise and Amy's relief, Scourge relinquished his hold on both. The servant girl managed a whisper of gratitude before catching the anger in his eyes, and bowing her head._

_ "This will __**not**__ happen again." He warned, glaring as the rabbit excused herself and hurried down the nearest hallway._

_ He could sense Amy's anger long before she spoke. "You could have killed her…!"_

_ "Be grateful I didn't. Most servants would be dead for less."_

_ He turned towards her then, taking her in with a deliberate sweep; his gaze tracing her every feature with growing approval. His efforts had been well spent. The vampiress standing before him would make an excellent mate, whether she surrendered to the idea or not. _

Although Amy had spoken little since then, Scourge had found that her movements and expressions-however subtle-were easy enough to read. Her shallow breathing and lack of eye contact showed she was nervous, while a faster-than-normal heartbeat revealed that she was scared as well. But it was the set of her jaw and the tight, almost subtle, frown on her lips that intrigued him the most. She was angry. She hated him, and was evidently prepared to make things as difficult as possible.

_No matter…_ he thought confidently, _I have my ways…_

Scourge laced his fingers, elbows leaning casually on the arms of his chair. "You must be starving, feel free to eat whatever you like. As you can see there's plenty."

Her eyes narrowed in an interesting mix of surprise and hostility. "I'm not hungry."

Immediately following that statement Amy's stomach growled in protest, and Scourge couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you sure?"

"Being hunted and kidnapped doesn't exactly leave one with an appetite." She remarked, face flushed in a way that he found terribly attractive.

"I assure you, methods aside, everything I did was to secure our future together."

Her jade eyes burned. "You killed Rouge!"

"She shouldn't have interfered." He replied matter-of-factly, which only seemed to upset her further.

"She was protecting me!"

Scourge scoffed. "From who? Me? I'm not the enemy here, Amy; I only seek to provide you with a…comfortable future."

"Lies…the only thing you seek is the power you gain from a second blood bond."

He couldn't resist smirking. "Educated, aren't we? I suppose it's true. A second blood bond would grant me a considerable amount of power, but I'm not the only one who stands to gain something from this."

She faltered, brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Pausing for effect, Scourge stood to his feet, and began taking slow, measured steps around the elongated table. "Look around you, my dear…look at the dress you're wearing. Shadow can't even come close to offering you what _I_ can."

Her eyes lowered, absorbing his words, but when she spoke her voice was clear and decisive. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not so vain."

She was fighting him, and he was enjoying the challenge. "Very well, if material possessions don't appeal to you, then perhaps less substantial things will."

He came to stop a few feet from where she still sat, his arms crossing over his chest. Amy eyed him suspiciously, her body tensing in the cool light of the dining hall. He studied the minute, almost imperceptible, shifts in her expression as he spoke; his hunger growing steadily with the rhythm of her pulse.

"Are you aware Shadow has kept something from you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shadow's been nothing but honest with me…which is more than I can say for you."

"Manipulating the truth, and hiding it are two entirely different matters."

"And which one are you?"

"I maneuvered the truth to make it more appealing, Shadow hid it altogether."

Her frown deepened: the anger was returning. "Shadow hasn't _hidden_ anything."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's not like you."

Scourged laughed aloud. "Well now, I can agree with you there. He's _much_ weaker…"

Her eyes narrowed: anger again.

"Not to mention he's no more than a low level thin-blood…"

Jaw clenched, Amy's hands curled into fists.

"Whose only hope of keeping you for himself was to hide you away with a less than competent bat who wastefully sacrificed her life to-"

She snapped. In a flash of movement Amy leapt from her chair, grabbed a butter knife off the table, and aimed for his heart, all with surprising accuracy. Of course none of this happened too fast for him to react accordingly. Grabbing her wrist with one hand he twisted it behind her back, using his other to secure her arm firmly against her chest, which was heaving heavily from the effort. Scourge placed his head beside her's, his mouth resting just beneath her ear as he embraced her from behind.

"Come now, Amy, did you honestly think that would work?"

"I don't care," she spoke through clenched teeth, attempting to struggle free, "I wasn't about to let you continue insulting my friends."

"Friends?" Scourge chuckled deep in his throat. "If they were truly your 'friends' then why keep you from remembering? Why hide what Shadow did?"

Amy grew still, and he could practically feel the thoughts racing through her mind. She was confused, and in the mix of her mental and emotional upheaval, Scourge found it all too easy to snake his way inside her head.

»¤«

She knew he'd try to manipulate her even before he stood up from his chair, but Amy never imagined Scourge would use _Shadow_ to throw her off balance. Even less expected was her desire to defend him. Yet she couldn't deny the anger that heated her blood at Scourge's demeaning comments. It wasn't till he mocked Rouge's sacrifice, however, that Amy had heard enough.

In one quick move she had lunged from her chair, grabbed the closest weapon she could find, and aimed straight for Scourge's heart; at least where his heart would have been if she had believed he had one. To her frustration the vampire didn't miss a beat. He had her restrained and helpless in a matter of seconds, and it was all Amy could do to keep from cringing as his breath crept steadily across her ear.

"Come now, Amy, did you honestly think that would work?"

"I don't care," she tugged at his grip, "I wasn't about to let you continue insulting my friends."

Scourge's laughter reverberated around the dining hall, adding a certain kind of menace to the atmosphere. "Friends? If they were truly your 'friends' then why keep you from remembering? Why hide what Shadow did?"

His words made her pause in her struggle. _Hide what Shadow did…?_ Shadow hadn't done anything, what was there to hide? Nothing. Or at least that's what she desperately wanted to believe. She wouldn't put it past Scourge to deceive her into thinking Shadow had wronged her somehow. Still, she couldn't ignore the part of her that was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt. She had blacked out so many times recently, and her current understanding of reality was shaky at best, so the possibility that Scourge was telling the truth…

"Would you like to see what Shadow doesn't want you to remember?" He coaxed, releasing one of her wrists and gliding his hand slowly across her neck before using it to tilt her chin towards him.

His closeness unnerved her, and the way her thoughts seemed to scatter at the sound of his voice made her want to pull away, but for whatever reason, Amy didn't move; almost as if she couldn't. Something had changed. A presence she didn't recognize invaded her mind. She wasn't able to fight it…and frighteningly enough, she was starting to believe she didn't want to. Her words were breathy by the time she met his glowing blue gaze.

"Show me."

* * *

><p>Oh my, what will Scourge reveal? And how might Amy react? Perhaps the next chapter will tell...<p>

Also, there are vampires that can curse mortals? What's that all about?

Haha, I had fun with this one. I hope it lived up to expectations. Deciding the way their interaction would play out was an interesting challenge, but I hope I succeeded.

Anyways, I will, as always, do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come.

And just a quick ending note: You guys are amazing, and the reason I write. Your reviews make me smile, and I appreciate every one. The feedback, comments, and encouragement are much loved ;)

Phir Milenge!


	13. All At Sea

So, took a little longer than I had hoped, but voila, an update. And a lengthy one at that. Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, I noticed quite a few of you were upset, and I apologize. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

Quick notes:

-Knuckles and Rouge are both "23", Amy and Shadow are ages "18" and "20", Scourge is "21", Blaze is "19", and Sonic is "20"

-Setting is Blackbrook, as usual

-And a great big love-filled **T****hank You **to **kunfupandalover**, **SweetMissVee**, **ShadowEmpress76**, **Project Shadow**, **Maximum Miles Hedgehog**, **Insert prefferable name**, **PriscillaRouge**, **shadowsonlyangel**, **MEGAANIMEFREAK27**, **Zombie Spade**,** darkgirl43255**, **TheRoseBullet99**, **NecromancyIsMyGame**, and **aliciathewolf45 **for your reviews! They were encouraging and helpful as always, and they make me one very happy author. :) And while I'm at it, I would also like to thank everyone who has supported this story by adding it to their favorites and alerts. You're all beautiful! ;)

That said, enjoy!

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 13: All At Sea

He hadn't lost her…and more importantly, she hadn't lost him. Rouge was grateful for the concern both her husband and Shadow had shown after she had woken up weak and slightly out of it, but that didn't mean she completely agreed with the course of action each had chosen. Shadow was determined, she knew, but he still stood little to no chance against Scourge and his forces; and even if he did have some kind of plan, Rouge wasn't about to let him face the odds on his own. To her annoyance, however, Knuckles had proven to be a scrupulous caretaker. He had only left her room twice since she had come to, so it was during his second absence that Rouge decided to make her move.

Slipping silently off the side of her recovery bed, she approached the door and cautiously turned the knob, careful to keep the thing from squeaking. Flinching when it clicked open, Rouge paused briefly before pulling even slower than before. She stepped back-a little more irritated than surprised-as Knuckles pushed the door completely open. With an exasperated sigh she stared at her husband as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should be in bed." The echidna chided, his voice gentle but firm.

"Fine," Rouge cocked her head, "I'll go back to bed as soon as you leave to help Shadow save Amy."

Knuckles frowned. "Rouge, we talked about this…"

"Yes, but at the time I was confused and in shock." She retorted, putting both hands on her hips. "I'm much better now, and I've changed my mind."

Despite her conviction, Rouge couldn't fight the wave of vertigo that unexpectedly stole her balance. Knuckles caught her, and instantly she was in his arms as he carried her back towards the bed. She tried to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss; soft, yet somehow passionate.

"I almost lost you once…" he spoke evenly, setting her down beneath the covers before sitting beside her, "I won't leave and risk losing you again."

Rouge wanted to be frustrated by his stubbornness, but couldn't bring herself to argue. Instead she rested against his chest, his right arm wrapping around her, pulling her closer. Their relationship had never really been a touchy-feely affair, at least not mildly speaking, so Rouge tried her best to enjoy the moment, but her stomach refused to settle on the matter.

"He needs our help."

"Shadow knows what he's doing…or at least I think he does. Either way we have to trust him."

"Oh, I do," she affirmed, before narrowing her gaze, "it's Scourge I don't trust. He may be a spineless dastard, but he's still a snake and you know it."

Knuckles' silence was agreement enough, but Rouge didn't press further. She knew he was still angry at himself for what had happened to her; she didn't need to read his thoughts to figure out that much. What was worse, he still yearned for revenge. Not enough to let it show, but the desire was there nonetheless. Still, he refused to leave her side. She laughed lightly, and his purple eyes shifted to catch her staring. He looked so serious that Rouge couldn't help but tease him.

"Enough frowning, I refuse to be a three hundred year old vampiress with a wrinkly husband…I'm much too young for that." She winked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

He relented, chuckling as he leaned towards her. "Tough. I'll frown as much as I like, you're stuck with me."

Again she laughed, a playful insult dancing on the tip of her tongue, but just as before he stole her words with a kiss. This one, however, lingered. It was a welcomed-though fleeting-distraction, and when Knuckles finally pulled away, Rouge caught the phrase in his eyes moments before any words left his lips.

"Amor numquam fallit."

She smiled. The saying was a comfort in light of the circumstances. If only Amy and Shadow could realize that the potential for love between them was greater than either might have ever imagined. Then maybe the odds wouldn't be so against them. Still, the words brought some peace, so Rouge decided to repeat them for herself.

"Amor numquam fallit."

_Love never fails._

»¤«

There was a chill in the air as Shadow sat idly on a tree branch, watching the clouds lighten with a pre-dawn glow. The surrounding forest stood as a vivid silhouette against the morning sky, retaining a peace he couldn't manage to relate to. The scene before him might have actually appeared pleasant if not for the ominous fortress looming in the foreground. Scourge's stronghold was just as formidable as he remembered. Imposing stone walls, wrought iron fence, and a multitude of arched windows, each shrouded in malign darkness. The thought of Amy being held prisoner inside such a place was almost maddening.

He shifted his back to rest against the tree's massive trunk, forcing his eyes to focus on something other than the stronghold that could potentially become his grave. The fact that he was willing to sacrifice so much to save a girl he'd known for such a short amount of time was somewhat…startling. He had been over it a thousand times before even approaching Sonic to ask for the Sentinel's help, yet there seemed to be no rational reason behind his actions-at least none he was prepared to accept. Shadow knew he was no longer in it for the power a blood bond would give him; just the thought of ever having shared Scourge's self-serving motivation disgusted him. The girl had become so much more than just a means to an end.

Simply acknowledging that statement had been an achievement in and of itself, never mind he had no idea what it meant. Could it be that he loved her? Knuckles and Rouge seemed to think so. Did she love him? Shadow scoffed at the absurdity of it all. While he understood that vampires needed only a fraction of the time it took mortals to decide whether or not they were eternally compatible with someone, the idea still seemed strange. Plus after everything he'd put her through, he was probably the last person, let alone vampire, Amy would ever want to spend eternity with. His stomach churned at the thought. Whether she wanted him or not had never mattered before. _Why now…?_

He growled in frustration. He knew deep down that he would never have forced Amy into a blood bond. His plan had always been for her to fall for him, and agree to marriage willingly. The prospect of him falling for her had hardly seemed worth considering when all this began, but so much had happened since then. So much had changed.

Shadow blamed their heated encounter at the warehouse as the cause for so much confusion. That night when the lines between hunger and restraint had become so blurred that he found himself within inches of taking Amy's life. An experience like that could easily explain why he was risking so much for a girl he hardly knew. He remembered the kiss-and how it could have ended-so vividly it almost hurt. The way she looked at him seconds before he cloaked her memory…like he was more of a monster in that moment than anything she might ever meet in her worst nightmares…_that_ was a pain he hadn't even tried to live with. So he concealed her memory of that incident. Protecting her from his mistake…and protecting himself from her rejection. She might never remember all that had happened, but he would always know, and that was something Shadow would bear for both their sakes.

Sitting in silence, he closed his eyes and let his mind recover from the mental escapade. He often times tried to avoid thinking too deeply about any one matter; it only led to regrets and disappointment. As self-destructive as it was, his mind seemed to enjoy using his past misdeeds against him, as if-

Shadow's eyes flashed open in what almost felt like horror. A cold dread settled along his spine as he immediately realized the full extent of Scourge's plan. While he knew the blood bonded vampire was perfectly willing to force Amy to become his mate, he was also aware of Scourge's naturally perverse nature; he wouldn't be satisfied with simply taking Amy away from Shadow. _Not when the coward can turn her against me… _Shadow's thoughts raced as the pieces began to fall together. _By now Scourge has undoubtedly recognized the _oblivis ca-tur_ I used to hide Amy's memory, and if so then what better way to completely sever any trust and hope she might have in me then by exposing my mistake and painting me a liar. _

The plan was so like Scourge it made him sick. Once Amy knew that Shadow had hid something from her, would she lose what little faith she might have had in him? A quiet panic steadily began to constrict the knot in his stomach. The emotion was so foreign he instinctively pushed it away. He wasn't accustomed to doubting, especially not himself, but it wouldn't be the first thing that had changed about him since meeting Amy. _Damn girl._

A slight breeze caused his attention to shift back towards reality. Looking up he found Blaze standing further down the branch, her gold eyes studying him with a mixture of caution, curiosity, and the ever-present contempt. Shadow put aside his previous thoughts, and stood to his feet with an impassive expression. The last thing he wanted was for the Sentinels to suspect him of knowing more than they did.

"Have you come to kill me?" he asked wryly.

She smirked. "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't hesitate, but a deal's a deal. Our scouts have confirmed that Amy's in there," she turned her head towards the stronghold, "…somewhere."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"The last of our forces are getting into position. Unlike you vampires, we Sentinels actually prefer to strategize and think things through."

He narrowed his eyes. "That's because we vampires would rather improvise than waste time."

"Look," she sighed, "I didn't come up here for our usual repartee; I came, because I…because I had some questions for you…questions Sonic wouldn't necessarily approve of."

Intrigued, he leaned up against the trunk and shrugged. "Ask away."

Blaze glanced at their surroundings cautiously, her gaze sweeping the area for anyone within earshot. Shadow knew they were alone, but decided she wouldn't talk until she was sure of it herself. Whatever she had to say was not for others to hear, and he had a pretty good guess as to what it was that had the Sentinel so on edge.

"Have you…seen him lately?" She began, her words slow and reluctant. Shadow had never seen the cat this unsure.

"If you're referring to a certain white hedgehog, then yes."

Her eyes lit up some, and she took a step forward. "Did he…"

"Mention you?" He finished for her. "No." After catching the disappointment in her eyes he continued. "He didn't have to, Blaze. You know you're the only reason he ever comes to Blackbrook."

"So he's still here?"

"As of two weeks ago, yes."

After a long pause Blaze met his eyes evenly, her voice once again confidant. "Shadow, do you really care about Amy?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

She seemed surprised at how easily his answer came, and in all honesty, so was he. Something they would both have to contemplate later as Sonic landed on the branch between them, his green eyes darting suspiciously from Sentinel to vampire.

"All forces are in position, awaiting my signal."

"Finally…" Shadow muttered under his breath.

Blaze glared at him before addressing her partner. "I assume you and I will be leading the frontal assault?"

"No."

"No?" The cat repeated in disbelief.

Sonic nodded. "We don't know what to expect, and I'm not about to send Sentinels into what could potentially be a death trap. That said," he paused, "Shadow, you will be the first to go in."

If he wasn't so eager for action, Shadow might have actually been offended. "Fine, let's move already."

"One more thing…"

Both Blaze and Shadow turned to the blue hedgehog as he eyed them carefully.

"What were you two talking about before I came up here?"

The cat cast an anxious glance in his direction, but Shadow kept his eyes on Sonic, his voice revealing nothing. "I was just complaining about how much time you Sentinels waste planning when there are more productive things to be done."

Sonic narrowed his gaze before stepping off the branch and heading towards Scourge's stronghold. Blaze made a move to follow him, but stopped short, her eyes fixed on the forest floor below.

"Thank you for not telling him why I really came up here, but I want you to know, this changes nothing; I still hate your kind, and you're still my enemy." With that she was gone.

Shadow pushed off the trunk and stood teetering on the edge of the branch. As the sun ascended somewhere behind the layer of clouds, he allowed his thoughts to drift towards Amy.

Was she waiting for him? Was she hurt? Scared? Angry? He wasn't sure why the answers to those questions had become so damn important. All he knew was that the vampires responsible for this mess wouldn't live to see the next full moon…even if that meant he didn't either.

»¤«

Amy felt her heart race as tears stung the corners of her vision, an unbearable pain twisting and tugging at her chest. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't seem to swallow enough air. Her legs were burning but she kept running; she _had_ to keep running. The presence that had been chasing her was gaining.

The night was black, interrupted only be streetlamps. The town of Blackbrook was all but dead; not a soul to save her. Still Amy wouldn't give up, turning down street after street, winding through alleyways and around storefronts. The ground-wet from recent rains-was slick and dangerous, and Amy slid with a winded yelp as a shrouded figure came into view. Changing directions quickly, she scrambled past yet another corner, her muscles aching in protest.

_No!_ The route she had chosen ended abruptly; surrounding her with three looming walls and no escape. Whipping around she swallowed hard, her lungs ready to burst. He was there. Twenty feet away and no more than a darkened silhouette, stood her pursuer; a statue encompassed in fog.

"What do you want with me?" she called, voice shaking from her effort.

The figure remained silent and unmoving.

Amy's instinctual fear making her almost angry, she steadied her words. "Answer me…!"

The specter took a step towards her, and in an instant she was flush against the wall. Her heart sank as a solid, cold grip fastened her arms to the space above her head. The stranger leaned in close, but in her exhaustion Amy hardly even flinched. Despite the fear pounding through her veins, she somehow found the courage to look directly at him. Her blood ran cold.

"Shadow…?" The name sounded wrong, but there was no denying those glowing crimson eyes.

Shadow towered over her, almost unrecognizable, his expression dark and hungry. She tried desperately to make sense of the situation; wanting nothing more than to pinch herself and wake up. But this wasn't a dream…it was a memory-_her _memory. The one Shadow had hidden. The one she had asked Scourge to show her. Now she regretted ever making that decision.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her eyes clamped shut as his breath tingled across her neck.

He growled low in his throat, but gave no further reply. Instead he lowered his fangs to her neck, brushing them across her skin.

"No! Stop! Shadow, please don't-"

Her words ended abruptly as fangs pierced flesh. Pain interrupted whatever thoughts she might have had, and Amy found herself begging for Scourge to end it. The vampire complied, but only after several more heartbeats of mental torture.

"Forgive me, my dear," he spoke soothingly, "but you had to know the truth."

Amy kept her eyes closed, but the tears fell anyway. Her shoulders shook as soft, quiet sobs overtook her. _That wasn't real…_ she argued inwardly. _That can't have been real!_ The shock of everything she had seen and felt overwhelmed her, and for several minutes all she could do was breathe. As reality finally began to settle in, however, the fear and pain that had descended like a fog in her mind slowly cleared away. Eventually she found her voice, although it wasn't much more than a whisper.

"He wouldn't do that…"

"Oh, but he did. He attacked you, Amy, and then he hid it from your mind."

Scourge stroked the back of her head, and it was only then that Amy realized he was holding her to him, her cheek resting against his chest. His arms held her in an embrace she found surprisingly comforting. For the first time in too long, she felt…safe.

"When did he do this?" She asked, still reluctant to believe such a thing had actually happened.

"The night before he took you to Rouge and Knuckles."

Her heart twisted inside her chest. "They knew…"

"They lied to you Amy…they were never your friends."

She couldn't listen to any more, and thankfully she wouldn't have to. At that moment, a servant stepped into the room somewhere off to their right, and cleared his throat.

At first Scourge sounded irritated. "What is it?"

"They're here, my lord."

"Excellent." He suddenly seemed pleased. "Let's make sure they feel welcomed."

Something in his voice sounded sinister, but Amy was too numb to care. Instead she stood still as Scourge lifted her face to his and kissed her. It was slow and possessive, and although she didn't participate, she didn't fight it either. When he pulled back, his blue eyes were glowing with satisfaction.

"I have some guests I must attend to," he spoke, his voice low, "would you mind waiting upstairs for me?"

Amy nodded, unsure as to why she felt so unlike herself. Turning from him she stepped into the hallway and began to head towards the staircase. Along the way she paused by a large mirror, which she found odd considering vampires had no reflection. Her own was slightly faint, with each passing moment her vampiric nature was clearly growing stronger. _At least Shadow hadn't lied about that part. _Tilting her head to expose her neck, she searched for the scars of having been bitten.

There wasn't even a blemish.

* * *

><p>Well now, that's a lot to digest, so I'll do a sort of recap:<p>

-Welcome back Knuckles and Rouge! They're so much fun to write. ^^ And the vampire language they use is basically latin, so "Amor numquam fallit" really does translate to _Love never fails_.

-Shadow and his emotions, poor guy. But at least he's figured out Scourge's plan for the most part. Doesn't look too good though.

-If you didn't catch it already, Blaze was referring to Silver in that odd little conversation she had with Shadow...just a little subplot I have going. More of it will be explained in the future, I promise. :)

-And what a strange memory Scourge revealed to Amy, anybody recognize it? Also, Amy not acting at all like her usual self has a lot to do with the shock of feeling betrayed as well as Scourge's influence over her (similar to when Rouge asked/practically forced Amy to run, back in chapter 9).

I know things got pretty confusing towards the end there, so I will, as always, do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a review! ;)

Tchau!


	14. Never Say Die Pt 1

You have no idea how badly I wanted this to be a double update! It's 4AM for me and I'm leaving for vacation in three hours, yaaayyy. I should really try to get some sleep -_-... so, my dear readers, I'm afraid you'll have to settle for this very long chapter instead.

Quick notes:

-Amy and Shadow are ages "18" and "20", Fiona and Scourge are "20" and "21", Blaze is "19", and Sonic is "20"

-Setting is Blackbrook

-Since this is probably the most dramatic section of story until the end, I've divided it into two parts, just to be fancy :D

-And, as I will always do, I would like to extend a super big THANK YOU, to: **Zombie Spade**, **kunfupandalover**, **MEGAANIMEFREAK27**, **Maximum Miles Hedgehog**, **aliciathewolf45**, **Blitz the Hedgehog**, **shadowsonlyangel**, **Taria Robotnik**, **ShadowEmpress76**, **TheRoseFlash99**, **Project Shadow**,** **SweetMissVee****, **shade. .ota**, and **NecromancyIsMyGame** for your continued support through reviews! I am beyond grateful for you people, as well as those who follow and favorite this story! You're all appreciated!

-And one last quick **Thank You** to everyone who read and reviewed my one-shot **Breathless**!

I'm just gonna go to sleep now and hope my fingers don't fall off...they're already shaking...that can't be good.

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 14: Never Say Die

Part 1

Scourge watched her intently as Amy slowly withdrew from the dining hall. Her submission to his will had come with hardly any resistance, and, despite its inevitability, he was pleased with how well his plan was unfolding. Sure the girl had proved tenacious at first, but with the proper…motivation, she showed to be just as impressionable as any other mortal. Though he had to commend her for putting up a fight. Most would have succumbed to fear and doubt much sooner than she had, not that it made any difference in the end.

The fact that he had to resort to manipulating Amy's nightmare, rather than the true memory that Shadow had hidden, still vexed him. He'd quickly realized, however, that if he had shown Amy the truth, she wouldn't have felt so betrayed. After all, she had been just as enthusiastic about the kiss as Shadow. Thinking it over now, Scourge had a fairly decent idea as to why the low-level vampire felt the need to hide the event in the first place. One he would gladly exploit when the opportunity arose. And now that Shadow was here, the endgame was all that remained.

"Make sure our guest of honor is directed towards the Hall, and that he meets no resistance on his way there." He commanded, addressing the servant that had interrupted them earlier.

The vampire, whom he now recognized as a fox, bowed his head. "As you wish, my lord."

Scourge nodded once before moving past him, only to stop short as the servant continued.

"And what of those with him?"

Narrowing his eyes, Scourge looked over his shoulder with an icy glare. "There are others?"

"Sentinels, sir."

Scourge almost laughed. Shadow was proving to be a resourceful, though pathetic little thin-blood. Still, for a moment he had believed Knuckles might have actually survived Rouge's death; a ridiculous, but not impossible thought. And even if the echidna had managed to recover from the loss of his mate, he would've been left considerably weaker than what he had been before; hardly a threat. Sentinels were an irksome and unforeseen development, yes, but it was unlikely they'd be any real trouble.

"See to it they don't interfere." He ordered, his steps taking him through the hallway and up the stairs where he was displeased to find that someone had entered his study.

Stepping into the room, Scourge frowned to see Amy surveying the bookshelf opposite of where he stood. Her back was towards him, and he paused to observe her before speaking. "You shouldn't be in here."

Her shoulders tensed almost imperceptibly, but when she turned to face him her expression was calm and concealing. "Forgive me, I was only curious."

Scourge approached her, pulling her to him once he got close enough. Her mood had shifted; no longer was she solely afraid. What had once been strictly fear was now giving way to heated anger, and that anger attracted him like a moth to flame. He allowed his hand to trace up her side, gliding over her warm neck before coming to rest beneath her chin. Coaxing her head back, he proceeded to lower his mouth to her pulse, kissing it; hungry for the blood beneath. Amy, however, remained still, neither encouraging nor resisting his advance. Finally he pulled away and smiled.

"As we speak, a certain vampire is making his way towards the Hall, and I think it only suitable that _you_ should be the first to greet him."

Amy's gaze hardened. "I couldn't agree more."

»¤«

Despite his initial eagerness for action, Shadow found himself increasingly on edge. After having infiltrated the stronghold through the suspiciously unguarded entrance, he proceeded to dash down a multitude of passageways without so much as setting off a single alarm. He had started to believe the place was empty about halfway down his fourth hallway, but was quickly corrected by the appearance of a burly blue wolf blocking his path. Shadow's first reaction was to fight his way through, but the other vampire hardly moved to defend himself. Instead he glared down at Shadow with burning green eyes.

"Wrong way…" He growled, his gravelly sneer echoing off the walls. "If it's the girl yer lookin' for, yer gonna have to turn around an' try a different hallway."

As easily as it would have been for Shadow to reduce the wolf to ashes, he decided better of it. Relaxing his posture, he returned the vampire's glare. "Where is she?"

"She's waitin' for ya in the Hall."

Shadow needed no further incentive. In less than a mortal heartbeat he was taking the wolf's 'suggestion', and turning down the hallway he had just come from. He wasn't thrilled with having been told what to do, but at this point his only concern was finding Amy before the Sentinels did.

He inwardly smirked. Sure he might have led Sonic to believe that Amy would be leaving with them, but it wasn't like Shadow would be destroying the nonexistent trust between vampires and Sentinels by taking her with him instead. Besides, Sonic would only force Amy to be fully mortal again, and after all she had been through, Shadow believed the girl at least deserved the chance to decide for herself which life she wanted.

The question of whether or not he, himself, would actually allow Amy to return to her mortal life flitted across Shadow's mind, but he shoved the thought aside as he appeared within the gaping emptiness that was the Hall. An expanse of checkered black and white marble stretched across the floor, glinting with reflected candlelight from the metal chandeliers burning overhead. Whatever other details were lost on him as Shadow's eyes landed on the lone figure standing a good forty feet away. All he could see was her back, but the sweet-smelling scent that reached him was unmistakable.

"Amy…" he breathed, as if it had been ages since he'd last seen her. The entire scene was ridiculously dramatic, if not cliché, but at that moment Shadow couldn't have cared less.

Her head shifted to the right as if just noticing his presence, before she turned around completely, her gaze meeting his with glowing…hostility? The unexpected emotion threw him off, and for a moment all Shadow could do was stare.

"Hello, Shadow…come to rescue me?"

The chill in her calm voice brought him out his stupor, and Shadow extended his hand towards her. "Yes, but we have to hurry, Scourge could be here any minute."

Amy made no move to go to him.

Shadow frowned. "Listen, I know he told you things, and some of them might have been true, but the fact is, Scourge can't be trusted, he'll say whatever it takes to keep you with him."

"You're one to talk." She accused evenly, her words veiled in a quiet sort of anger that burned through him like poison.

"Amy, we don't have time-"

"You lied to me…" She interrupted, drawing nearer to him as her voice grew strained. "I trusted you…not just to be honest with me, but to protect me…and even after everything you said back in that warehouse, about trusting you…you went and betrayed me…"

She was standing just a few feet away now, and though fear and anger were falling off her in waves, Shadow could clearly—and suddenly—make out the pain in her eyes. He had hurt her; unintentionally, accidentally, it didn't matter. She still saw the monster—the animal he had tried so desperately to hide.

Something inside him began twisting painfully; a part of him that had possibly—at least at one point—been mortal. He could offer up a hundred excuses and a thousand reasons for doing what he did, for hiding her memory and breaking her trust, but with the unwarranted emotions now churning inside him, all he could manage was one simple apology.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She scoffed, easily discarding the pain to be replaced by animosity. "Well I'm sorry too. Sorry I ever met you…sorry I ever trusted you."

She stepped away as he reached for her. The sound of her forcible _**No**_ bit through him.

Shadow sighed almost angrily. As agonizing as all this was for him, he knew there just wasn't enough time to convince her—or himself for that matter—that he deserved a second chance to make things right. So, in the hopes that there would be an opportunity to beg her forgiveness later, he decided to refocus his mind and energy on a single task, and that was getting Amy away from Scourge; far away.

"Amy, whether you do so willing or not, you're coming with me." He forewarned, his voice unthreatening but still deadly serious.

"I know you came here because you thought I needed rescuing, but I am **not** leaving with you; and _you_, Shadow," she narrowed her eyes, "aren't leaving at all."

The door behind her opened, and, as if on cue, Scourge stepped in with a self-satisfied smirk. Shadow knew he should have instantly felt some amount of panic if not fear at his enemy's appearance, but all he could see in that moment was red. Just the sight of that sorry excuse for a vampire, striding towards them with a sickening air of confidence, was enough to elicit a growl from Shadow's throat. It took all his willpower to simply keep from launching himself at Scourge the instant he came to a stop beside Amy.

"I think we can skip the introductions," the green hedgehog began, "after all, you two already seem so well acquainted."

Shadow narrowed his gaze accusingly, feeling the glow of his crimson eyes intensify. "What have you done to her?"

"I enlightened her with the truth."

"You've imposed your will on her—you're controlling her thoughts."

"He hasn't done anything." Amy interjected, shifting closer to Scourge. "I'm staying here, because it's what _I_ want."

Scourge smiled wickedly. "She seems to have made up her mind, Shadow, and she's chosen _me_."

As if to underline his point, the vampire reached for Amy's chin, tilted it up and towards him, and captured her lips in a possessive kiss. Blinded by a wave of anger stronger than he could suppress, Shadow tensed with the intent of catching Scourge by the neck and hurling him at the nearest wall. But before he could act, powerful hands found their way around each of his arms, restraining him even as he struggled. Two vampires held him where he stood; the scent of recently consumed mortal blood explained why they were strong enough to detain him. As futile as it was, Shadow doubled his efforts.

Finally, after several harrowing seconds, Scourge pulled away and smirked at him, but Shadow's eyes were on Amy. The look of indifference that covered her expression when she faced him tore through his chest and ripped at his heart; his long-dead, nonexistent heart. Watching her place a deliberate hand on Scourge's shoulder, Shadow felt his mentality slip into further chaos. He wanted to believe it was anger that slashed through him, making him tremble, but he knew anger well enough to know that this pain was from another emotion entirely; one he refused to name.

Scourge, in his infinite cruelty, didn't miss a beat.

"Something wrong, Shadow?" He asked almost gleefully. "This isn't becoming too personal, is it?" In response to Shadow's pronounced silence, Scourge began to circle, his hands clasping behind his back. "You know, I've been continually surprised by your efforts. A low-level thin blood like you, risking the help of Sentinels that could turn on you at any moment, and then infiltrating the stronghold of a vampire that could kill you as quickly—or as slowly—as he pleased, it just all seems rather…earnest, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well coming from a vampire as heartless as yourself, it's no surprise you'd see it that way-" Shadow grunted, his words jolted to an abrupt end as Scourge threw a vengeful fist into his ribcage.

As if nothing had happened, the vampire straightened and continued, his voice mordant. "That's an awful lot of trouble for one vampire to go through for someone they seek for the sole purpose of gaining power…unless, Amy is more to you than just a means to an end?"

Eyeing Scourge briefly as he came into view, Shadow turned his gaze to the floor. "What does it matter? If you only plan to kill me, then my reasons for coming after Amy are irrelevant."

"Perhaps, but who says I'm going to kill you?"

Now Shadow looked up. "Why would you let me live?"

"Well, if you love Amy, as I believe you do, then living every day knowing she is eternally in the arms of another just seems like a much more appropriate fate."

Did Scourge's sadistic plotting have no limits? The thought of Amy—despite claiming it as her choice—spending eternity alongside such a twisted vampire left no room for doubt. Shadow would sooner die then let it happen.

"So I'll let you choose. You can keep your pathetic life and leave the way you arrived," Scourge suppressed a grin, "or, you can stay, offer an amusing attempt at a struggle, and return to the pile of dust you came from. Which will it be?"

Shadow didn't hesitate. "I'll stay."

Both vampires before him seemed surprised by his conviction, although Amy was slightly more successful at hiding it. Scourge, on the other hand, appeared almost affronted by his choice, apparently expecting Shadow to choose the cowardly retreat.

"Why?" The vampire demanded, desperately fumbling to regain his composure. "If you stay you'll die…!"

Shadow shifted his gaze towards Amy, knowing he probably looked as defeated by her rejection as he felt. "At this point it makes no difference."

And it was true. Everything he'd done up until now had been for Amy's sake, and knowing that she now cared nothing for him, was…crushing, in a way he never knew possible. Knuckles' warning from the day before swept through his thoughts. _Scourge doesn't have to kill her in order to hurt you. _Of course the echidna had been painfully right.

After a moment, Amy turned away, unable to face him.

"Fine." Scourge spat with a burning glare. "A poor decision on your part, but I won't give you much time to regret it." Turning to Amy, he continued. "My dear, wait elsewhere while I finish this."

The vampiress nodded before looking Shadow in the eye, "You should've left."

Her voice was low and concise, and she made it clear she wasn't expecting a response by quickly turning for the door.

"I failed you once…" He began, watching her back as she paused. "I don't think I'd survive doing it a second time."

After her brief hesitation Amy exited the Hall, her pace slightly quicker than before. Shadow stared after her, completely empty of the anger he had felt only moments ago. He still wanted to kill Scourge—that much hadn't changed, but losing Amy had left him altogether dejected. Feeling more than a little numb, he turned his gaze to the blue-eyed vampire still standing before him, evidently displeased.

"She's right, you should have left."

"You don't deserve that kind of satisfaction."

Scourge smirked. "I'll just have to make killing you that much more gratifying."

The vampires holding Shadow shoved him forward, releasing him as they disappeared from the Hall. Dusting off his shoulders, and figuring he didn't have much else to lose, he decided to wipe that smile off his adversary's face. "Surely you know by now that even if I die, the Sentinels won't let you keep Amy."

"The Sentinels are hardly a threat. My subordinates can easily deal with them."

"But your 'subordinates' don't always accomplish their tasks."

Scourge frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Rouge is still alive." Shadow practically boasted, crossing his arms.

Surprise, quickly followed by anger, swept across the vampire's face, his blue eyes blazing. Knowing Drago was responsible, Shadow could at least die with the assurance that the loathsome wolf would get what was coming to him.

"No matter," Scourge said dismissively, gathering his pride, "it doesn't change the fact that Amy is mine for the keeping and in a few moments you'll be nothing more than a pile of ashes."

"You're welcome to join him."

In unison, Scourge and Shadow threw their gazes to the side, startled by the intrusion. Leaning almost casually against the wall, Sonic had his arms over his chest, eyeing both vampires with equal disdain.

"Took you long enough." Shadow criticized, surprisingly relieved to see the blue hedgehog.

Sonic shrugged. "This wasn't exactly the easiest place to get to, Scourge's welcoming committee made sure of that."

"Do you honestly believe that having _him _on your side is going to change anything?" Scourge interjected, addressing Shadow but referring to Sonic.

Shadow looked to the Sentinel, who summoned a fragment of Light onto his middle and index fingers. "I guess we'll find out."

A second more and the room erupted into chaos.

»¤«

Blaze sent a burst of Light through her opponent's chest, reducing the vampire to a sizeable pile of ash. Catching her breath, she frowned at their progress. Things had been painfully slow moving since following Shadow's lead, and though Sonic had managed to maneuver his way through the waiting horde of Scourge's minions, Blaze and her division were barely making leeway.

The stronghold, for the most part, was just as dark and intimidating on the inside as it had been on the outside, and the thought of Amy being trapped in a place like this made Blaze's fur bristle. But until they delved further, or received specific instructions from Sonic, she would just have to do her part and take down as many of the blood-sucking monsters as possible.

Sweeping her golden gaze across her surroundings, Blaze could see six other Sentinels actively engaged in combat, all appearing to have the advantage over their opponents. Though the commotion around her was deafening-fracas growls and hisses coming from both sides-Blaze caught the call of a young orange fox making his way towards her, his arms protectively carrying what looked to be one of Scourge's maidservants.

"I found her just inside the foyer." He explained, practically yelling over the din.

Blaze could now clearly make out the soft features of a young rabbit, her cream colored fur ruffled and her black uniform in disarray. "What happened to her?"

"She was knocked out…"-the fox hesitated, seemingly embarrassed-"while fending off a vampire who had snuck up on me."

"She protected you?" Blaze asked incredulously. No doubt the small rabbit was a vampire, so why would she save a Sentinel?

The boy nodded, his clear blue eyes practically begging the question she knew was on his mind. He wanted to keep her.

"Even if she defended you against her own, she's still the enemy."

But the young fox was adamant, his words coming out in a rush. "She wasn't always. She has a bite mark on her neck. She used to be mortal."

Blaze, though regretfully, was about to argue further when movement far off to the side flicked across her peripheral vision. Deciding the matter would be settled later, she gave in with a sigh. "Alright, take her outside and protect her there. I'll discuss it with Sonic when I can."

Suppressing an elated smile, the boy thanked her and dashed for the entrance, disappearing among the throng of warring vampires and Sentinels. Quickly turning her attention back to where she had seen the movement, Blaze was able to snatch a glimpse of a red female fox passing through a nearby hallway. But before she could pursue the familiar vampiress, a heavy kick to her chest sent her flying into the nearest wall; her world exploding with pain.

»¤«

Adjusting the upper half of her dress to ensure it was secure, Amy stumbled haphazardly across Scourge's study, panic spiking through her as footsteps approached just outside the door. With a brief glance over her shoulder, she lifted the nearest chair—grateful it was light and made of wood—and smashed it against the floor. Chips and splinters flew out in all directions, but Amy held on to the piece she had been hoping for. The chair's narrow leg wrapped in her fingers was the perfect size, its tip pointed and spiked.

"I had never been quite fond of that chair either."

Whirling around at the silky voice, Amy pulled the makeshift stake behind her back before offering the vampiress opposite of her what she hoped was a friendly smile. "You must be Fiona."

The fox ignored her. "Who do you hope to impale with that?"

Realizing she'd been caught, Amy brought the stake into view. She hadn't planned on actually using it, but with Fiona's intense blue eyes staring through her, she fumbled for an explanation. "I…just figured…that, in light of Shadow's betrayal, I…want to finish him off myself."

Evidently unconvinced, the older vampiress approached with a disapproving frown. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?"

"What's not to believe?" Amy persisted, trying to sound more collected than she felt.

"You may have fooled my husband into thinking you've turned your back on Shadow, but you and I both know better. Now, let's try this again: Who is that stake for?"

Feeling hopelessly trapped, Amy swallowed hard, her mind racing to find a way out. Recognizing how futile it would be to lie at this point, she—out of sheer desperation—did the only thing she could think of. Bunching her muscles she darted for the door, not all too surprised when Fiona's hands jolted her up against the wall; one clamped around her neck, the other her wrist.

"Pathetic." The fox sneered, tightening her grip and forcing Amy to drop the stake.

Though it was difficult, she choked out a few words while struggling against Fiona's crushing hold. "Let…me…go!"

"So you can do what? Pick up that stake and run it through my heart? I don't think so."

"Afraid I might…succeed?"

Despite the lack of oxygen reaching her brain, Amy could clearly make out the look of outrage on the fox's pretty face.

"Don't be ridiculous." Fiona hissed. "Even if you were a fully realized vampiress, you'd stand about as much chance of defeating me as Shadow does at defeating Scourge."

"And yet…he's here…risking everything for me…why shouldn't I…do the same for him? Besides," Amy forced a painful smile, "you won't kill me. Scourge would never…forgive you."

The fox glowered. "I think he could forgive a few broken bones…"

Again Fiona applied pressure on her wrist, and a wave of agony emanated up her arm. Amy cried out, the mix of pain and being strangled forcing darkness to the edges of her vision. She realized then and there that her original plan wasn't going to work; she needed to act _now_. She still had one free hand to work with, and that would be enough. For Shadow's sake, it had to be enough.

* * *

><p>I'm...so...freakin'...tired...I...can't...reflect...on...chapter...<p>

I will, as always, do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come.

Please, have mercy and leave me a review to fend off the exhaustion currently eating away at my sanity. :)

Goodnight!


	15. Never Say Die Pt 2

Wow, guys, I'm so sorry. This chapter was way too long in coming and I apologize. I just survived one of the worst times of my life (so far). Not too long ago I had to put my cat down. His name was Bobby and he meant the world to me. So in a vain attempt to get my mind off things, I finished up this chapter and decided to post it. I hope it's everything yall were waiting for.

Notes:

-Scourge, Shadow, and Sonic are all "20", Amy is "18", Blaze is "19"

-Setting: Blackbrook

-And an enormous Thank You to: **Taria Robotnik**, **ShadowEmpress76**, **aliciathewolf45**, **kunfupandalover**, **shadowsonlyangel**, **Project Shadow**, **SweetMissVee**, **MEGAANIMEFREAK27**, **Insert prefferable name**, **Zombie Spade**, **Destiny Place**, **Victoria**, **RaeRaethehedgehog**, **Dark sin broken heart**, and **Kyo1Catbattle** for your wonderful and encouraging reviews! I can't do it without you guys! :)

_This chapter was written in memory of my beloved cat, Bobby. Enjoy._

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 15: Never Say Die

Part 2

Scourge could hardly hide the smirk playing at his lips. While it certainly hadn't been a waste for Shadow to enlist Sonic's help, the two combined were just barely enough to even the odds. They were an interesting team to say the least; when one dodged, the other would strike, and vice versa. And although it was entertaining for the first few minutes or so, Scourge's patience tired easily.

Yet even when he decided to actually put forth some effort into bringing the fight to a close, Scourge had discovered—much to his vexation—that his attempts were just as ineffective as those of his opponents. At the moment, with both Sonic and Shadow working together, the fight could last considerably longer than he had anticipated. Time, however, wasn't something he was interested in wasting.

"I must say," he began, deflecting a kick from Sonic, "I never imagined I'd see a Sentinel and vampire working together."

The blue hedgehog swerved left as Scourge threw out a kick of his own. "It's a onetime deal."

"Personally, I would rather have had Knuckles here." Shadow interjected, landing beside the two and launching a punch that missed Scourge's face by a heartbeat.

Chuckling, Scourge leapt back and watched as his opponents did the same. "Although I hate to waste a good fight, I see no reason to drag this out any longer."

Shadow and Sonic shared a glance between them before turning to watch as Scourge snapped his fingers. In an instant Drago appeared, kneeling beside the doorway.

The wolf cast a malicious grin towards the intruders before addressing him. "Yes, master?"

"There's been a change in plans. I want you to take Amy to the hidden location we discussed earlier. Keep her there until I arrive."

Drago bowed his head. "Of course."

"As for your failure to kill Rouge, we'll be 'discussing' that when all this over."

Dismissing the miserable vampire with a flick of his wrist, Scourge refocused his attention on the two hedgehogs still standing at the center of the Hall. By the look on each of their faces, it would seem they had both pieced together the crux of their new predicament.

"So now," Scourge spread his arms with a victorious flourish, "will you continue this partnership to ensure that neither of you dies, _or_, will one of you follow Drago so as not to lose Amy yet again, leaving the other to his fate?"

The proposition was positively glorious.

»¤«

The pit already filling his stomach seemed to dig just a little bit deeper. Shadow had expected Scourge to pull a stunt sooner or later, but something like this just made his blood boil. Looking to Sonic, he knew that one of them would have to leave…or else all their effort would have been for nothing.

Wincing at a gash in his arm, Shadow met the Sentinel's skeptical green eyes and made the decision without a second thought. "You go; I'll stay and stall him as long as I can."

At first the blue hedgehog seemed as if he would argue, glaring at Shadow with what looked like disapproval, but there was no time for dispute.

"Go," Shadow growled, "before Drago gets too far."

Sonic hesitated a moment longer before dashing off after the vampire wolf; leaving Shadow to face Scourge alone. The green hedgehog appeared sadistically giddy at the circumstances; offering a nearly maniacal laugh to fill the sudden silence.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Shadow…not that you'll last long enough to buy the Sentinel any real time."

Shadow had heard enough. If he truly was to die, then he wasn't going to hold anything back. "You're a coward."

Scourge paused in his moment of self-adulation to display a vexed look of displeasure. "Come again?"

"I'm sorry, let me say it slow enough so that even you can understand." Shadow spoke derisively. "You. Are. A. Coward."

The vampire's blue eyes widened incredulously.

Encouraged by Scourge's response, Shadow continued. "You hide behind power only given to you because of a blood bond, you use fear to intimidate and coerce others into doing as you say, and the moment the odds are no longer in your favor you cheat your way out. You're a coward, Scourge…no amount of power will ever change that."

He might as well have slapped him in the face. No one had ever dared insult the blood bonded vampire, and Shadow was more than proud to have been the first.

"You insolent low level thin-blood," Scourge hissed, icy eyes smoldering, "I swear you'll regret the day you ever became immortal…"

Shadow lowered himself into a fighting stance. The threat was real and considerably unnerving, but oddly enough his mind couldn't seem to be bothered by it. Instead he thought of Amy. The beautiful vampiress-turned-mortal who had been his sole reason for facing such an impossible enemy. Yet through no amount of suffering, torture, or death would he ever regret having come for her. And even as Scourge lunged for his throat, Shadow knew that by losing his life, he had at least done all he could to save hers.

»¤«

The wolf couldn't have gotten far, and heading down what he believed to be the right hallway, Sonic summoned a handful of Light to chase off the ever-present gloom that seemed to fill Scourge's stronghold. Yet even now, when he should have been focusing on catching up to Drago, Sonic felt his thoughts flash back to moments ago.

Shadow, a vampire, had willingly volunteered to face eminent death so that he might have enough time to keep Drago from doing his master's bidding. The thought perplexed him beyond reason. Why was Shadow so willing to sacrifice himself on Amy's behalf? Why would the vampire have done any of this for a girl he hardly even knew?

_"Could it be possible…that he loves her?"_

The young fox's question from before flitted through his mind, but Sonic shook the thought away as he rounded another corner, coming up on a large metal door. He twisted the handle and pushed himself through. The entire notion was absurd. Vampires didn't know how to love. They were nothing but cursed little-

Sparks of white light shot across his vision as something hard and heavy slammed into the back of his skull. His head throbbing painfully from the impact, Sonic could only watch as the ground rushed up to meet him. Although consciousness seemed to be fading in and out, he was able to process enough information to tell that he was outside somewhere, lying prone on the hard packed earth. Dazed, he blinked his eyes slowly, watching as a blurry Drago stepped out from behind the door, tapping a metal bar in his hands.

The vampire seemed to be saying something, but all Sonic heard were muffled sounds and dark laughter. After a moment, however, the ringing subsided and a few words became clear. "You…foolish…no hope…"

Sonic tried to move, to speak, but his limbs felt filled with lead and his mouth stuffed with cotton. Swiveling his gaze in an attempt to see the wolf's face, he peered up to find Drago taking a few steps back, the change of tone in his voice betraying shock.

Unable to move his head or eyes any further, Sonic held still as a hooded figure entered his line of sight. While the newcomer and Drago exchanged words, Sonic felt his mind temporarily slip into darkness.

When he awoke seconds later, he could better hear what the two were saying.

"Yeah, I killed Rouge," Drago sneered, "what's it to you?"

"She was a friend of mine." The stranger replied darkly.

_That voice…_

"Well you're a little late, and I'm a little busy, so I suggest you either move on or wait your turn." Drago dismissed him, making a move towards Sonic.

The stranger stepped in his path, eliciting several vampiric curses from the wolf. Sonic struggled to stay conscious, but once again darkness swept over his vision. As he came-to a second time, he was able to catch flickering images of the two fighting; their silhouettes appearing, disappearing, and reappearing all in a matter of seconds. In the next moment, the stranger had Drago by the collar, speaking a few final words before dispatching the vile wolf altogether.

With a moan, Sonic dragged his hand a few inches, testing his motor skills. He still couldn't move or speak, so instead he lay helpless as the hooded stranger approached and kneeled beside him.

"Remember, Sentinel…a vampire saved your life this day."

The thought drove his head into another round of pounding pain, and just as Sonic began slipping under yet again, he caught a glimpse of white fur and golden glowing eyes.

»¤«

Ignoring his various injuries, Shadow had thrown all his effort into landing as many blows as possible. Despite his persistence, however, it was becoming painfully obvious that Scourge's strength and speed far exceeded his own. He had never really believed he could be successful in a fight against a blood bonded vampire, but he had hoped to at least deal some kind of damage before his time came.

A vain hope.

With bone crushing force, Scourge threw out a punch that sent Shadow crumpling to his knees, arms clutching his stomach as pain radiated from the impact. He could already taste the metallic tang of blood trickling into his mouth and dripping past his lip. He started to cough but the sensation only yielded further discomfort.

"Pathetic…" Scourge sneered, walking up to Shadow with hardly a scratch on him.

A sickening bile filled his throat and it was all he could do to keep from hacking up more blood. Sonic had hardly been gone five minutes and already Scourge was about to finish him off. His muscles screamed at him to stay put, to give up and just let Scourge kill him, but Shadow was too determined to go down so easily. Instead he pushed the pain aside, swallowed the nausea, and struggled to his feet.

Scourge cocked his head, eyeing him through narrow blue eyes. "You know I'm going to kill you whether you're standing or kneeling, so there's really no point in getting up."

Shadow thoroughly ignored him.

"Don't tell me you still plan on putting up a fight?"

Straightening, Shadow wiped the blood from his mouth and faced his enemy.

With a frown, Scourge clenched his fist. "You know I would actually admire your determination if it wasn't so pointless."

"Coitus te."

Enraged by the obscenity, Scourge launched himself at Shadow, landing blow after blow and kick after kick, each hitting their mark. At first he was able to dodge and block a few, but before long Shadow was overwhelmed and could only do his best to stay conscious beneath the onslaught. Eventually, what couldn't have been more than minutes but what felt like hours, Scourge had Shadow crushed into a wall, a remorseless hand tightening around his throat.

Already Shadow could feel his mind slipping towards the darkness; what he could only assume was death, but had never been close enough to know for sure. Scourge drew closer to his face, fangs bared in a vicious snarl.

"Se vas lo stultus, Shadow, mev'ca tenos mi'r havon." _You are a fool, Shadow, and it has brought you your death._

Prepared for the end as the blue-eyed vampire slowly closed his grip, Shadow—through squinted eyes—watched on in amazement as Scourge faltered, his once livid expression suddenly growing panicked. Pulling away as if he had been burned, the green hedgehog stumbled backwards, eyes wide as he held his hands out before him in sheer horror.

At first Shadow thought the vampire had finally lost his mind, or whatever was left of it, but as clarity rushed back like a wave of cold water, the reason for Scourge's alarm became more and more obvious. Even now, Shadow could feel the power draining from his enemy; quickly, and with only one explanation.

Someone—although he hardly dared to believe Amy—had killed Fiona.

"No…!" Scourge hissed. "How can this be?"

Shadow, himself, didn't understand it. The idea that Amy was responsible wasn't entirely impossible, but it made more sense to think that a Sentinel had been the one to finish off Fiona. Yet, even so…

Before Shadow had any real time to speculate further, Scourge turned with a roar and bolted for the exit. "She'll pay for this!"

It was then that reality struck. Shadow could stop his enemy now that they were equal…at least for the most part. Scourge wasn't injured, sure, but he was confused, and tremendously weakened by the loss of his mate. That alone might still not be enough to defeat him in a long, drawn-out fight, but if Shadow acted quickly, which he fully intended to, then not even Scourge would stand a chance. Feeling hope ease strength back into his battered body, Shadow found himself blocking the vampire's escape.

"You're getting nowhere near her." Shadow growled, his voice deadly. "Not now, not ever again."

Scourge didn't even have time to blink. In the next moment he was disintegrating into a harmless pile of ash; hundreds of years of cruelty gone in a matter of seconds. The vampire didn't deserve such a quick and painless death, but with as close as he had been to his own fate, Shadow wasn't about to complain.

Still absorbing all that had happened so quickly, Shadow stood motionless a while longer; afraid the world would unravel if he so much as moved.

A new presence entered the Hall moments later; a presence he had feared was lost to him. Forcing his body to turn around, Shadow found his relief difficult to contain. Standing in the doorway, her quills ruffled and her chest heaving, was Amy. Even from this distance he could see she had bruises around her neck and slightly swollen wrist; not to mention the blood trailing from her bottom lip. Her jade green eyes were wide and anxious, but even still he didn't miss the exhaustion in their depths.

Before he could move towards her she ran to him, her arms encircling his neck with a force not befitting such a fragile creature. Her whole body trembled against his. Fear, pain, and fatigue suddenly seemed to surround them both, and instinctively Shadow pulled her closer. If he had a choice, he'd never let her go.

"Please," she whispered with a shaky voice, pressing her face beside his, "take me away from here."

Emotions he couldn't name stirred inside his chest, welling in his throat. The pain forgotten, Shadow lifted her in his arms to find she had already passed out. Her head lolled to a rest beneath his chin as he turned to leave, only to stop short when his gaze leveled with two Light-tipped fingers.

Blaze stood directly in his path, her golden eyes fierce and unwavering. With one clean shot she could kill him and be done with it, and by the look on her face, she was well aware of the fact. She was testing him.

Straightening, Shadow faced the cat unfazed; he had almost died for Amy once today, he had no reservations about doing it again. An internal struggle seemed to play in the Sentinel's mind, and for a heartbeat the Light intensified as if she truly intended to see him dead. But the moment passed and she withdrew her hand. Casting a concerned glance towards Amy, Blaze stepped aside.

With a nod of gratitude, Shadow leapt past the Sentinel and disappeared.

* * *

><p>I'll probably come back to discuss the chapter later, but right now-as always it seems-I'm in a hurry.<p>

So if you'd be kind enough to leave a review, I will do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come.

Until then. :)

Edit: Okay, so a lot has happened. Sonic was saved by a vampire (some of you might even know who). Drago is no more (woot). Shadow killed Scourge (yay), and it would seem Amy has killed Fiona (gasp). How'd that happen? you may ask. Well I assure you all will be clarified soon. :)

The latin phrase "coitus te" is indeed an obscenity, so feel free to look it up if your curiosity gets the better of you. What Scourge told Shadow _"Se vas lo stultus, Shadow, mev'ca tenos mi'r havon." _contains only one latin word "stultus", meaning 'a fool'; the rest I just made up.

No, this is not the end of the story, so expect another update hopefully sometime soon. Thank you everyone for reading and supporting this story. I do, after all, live to please. )


	16. Moment of Truth

Gah! I wanted to put this up three days ago! Sorry for the wait...as usual. I swear, one of these days I'm just gonna surprise you people with super fast updates to make up for all my lateness. Until then...

THANK YOU to everyone for your comforting thoughts. Losing my cat's been harder than I ever imagined, but all you lovely readers have really helped me through it. :)

Notes:

-Amy and Shadow are ages 18 and "20", Blaze is 19, Sonic is 20, and Silver is "19" (I realized that anyone who isn't a vampire, except for Amy, really is the age I had previously put in parenthesis, so...yeah)

-Setting is Blackbrook

-Congrats to all of you who have correctly guessed the identity of a certain mystery character! Just a heads up though, the entire first part of this chapter is Silvaze (SilverXBlaze), so if you absolutely hate that pairing, I suggest skipping to the first »¤« ...personally I support Silvaze, so writing this was extra fun :D

-And **THANK YOU **to all the beautiful reviewers of my last chapter, including: **Project Shadow**, **MEGAANIMEFREAK27**, **ShadowEmpress76**, **shadowsonlyangel**, **Taria Robotnik**, **SweetMissVee**, **Destiny Place**, **ShadowsAngel1**, **Dark sin broken heart**, , **DoubleEclipse**, **BlackPetals23**, **Unnoticed**, **ShadowFanGirl29**, **Zombie Spade**, **Ella**, **xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx**, **sarah jane**, and **Kyo1Catbattle **:) I always enjoy reading everything you have to say! And I also extend my whole hearted gratitude to everyone who supports both me and this story through Favorites and Alerts! You guys are great :D

I think that just about does it.

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 16: Moment of Truth

She'd never understand why she did it. Even now, as she watched Shadow whisk Amy away, probably never to be seen again, Blaze couldn't seem to make sense of her decision. She knew her duty, as Sentinel and guardian over Amy, was to protect the younger girl from harm, and from vampires especially, but the look in Shadow's eyes…his willingness to die for her…

_He loves her._

The conclusion was bittersweet. Amy deserved to be loved, yes, but by a vampire? All her life, Blaze had been taught nothing but hate for the blood-seeking monsters. Years ago, when she was a rookie Sentinel, Blaze had hoped to strike down any and all vampires; not just to protect Amy, but to fulfill her own obligations as a guardian over the mortal world. Her life back then had been simple and pleasant, and if she had never met a certain hedgehog it might have stayed that way.

Blaze stopped herself; forcefully shaking the train of thought from her mind.

Her history with vampires-one in particular-had brought her nothing but pain, and she had neither the desire nor the time to revisit any of those memories. Instead, Blaze decided to accept her actions and move on. Shadow and Amy were gone, letting them go might have been a mistake, but there was nothing she could do to change it, and right now she needed to find Sonic.

Tracing his Light signature she darted down a few empty hallways before passing through a large metal door that led to the outside. Rain had begun to fall in the form of a light drizzle, and the looming clouds above promised a heavier shower to come. She took note of the weather in the same heartbeat that she noticed Sonic laying flat on his stomach, a hooded stranger crouched beside him. The figure was facing away from her, but her instincts kicked in immediately.

"Don't touch him." She commanded, aiming a steady beam of Light directly at the back of his head.

The stranger didn't flinch; instead he lifted his hands in a show of surrender.

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "Stand up."

He did as he was told, keeping his hands where they were.

"Now turn around…slowly." She instructed, watching as he shifted to face her.

His head was bowed and his cowl hid any facial features from view, but even so, Blaze felt her heart beat just a little bit faster. Was it possible…?

Though somewhat of a struggle, she managed to keep her voice from trembling. "Your face, show me your face."

And he did. In one deliberate movement, he pulled back the faded grey hood and let it fall to his shoulders. A burning golden gaze captured hers, and Blaze felt the air catch in her throat. Though she hadn't meant it, the Light flickered in her hand and extinguished like a flame. Not finding the strength to summon more, her arm floated uselessly down to her side.

"Silver…" Just breathing his name took more effort than it should have, but seeing him again was enough to send her whole world spinning.

Emotions seemed to bombard them both as reality slowed to a stop. She wanted to close the gap between them, but at the same time she knew he couldn't stay. Sonic was clearly unconscious, but for how long?

"We have time." He assured her, having read her thoughts. It was the first time she'd heard his voice in over a year, and already her heart ached to hear it again.

"You shouldn't be here." No! She hadn't meant to say that. The last thing she wanted was for him to go after they'd been apart for so long.

Silver tilted his head, his gaze burning through her. "_You're _here. I can't be anywhere else, I've tried."

The candor in his words was making short work of what little resolve she was still clinging on to. "Silver, please…it won't work. It _can't_ work. I'm a Sentinel and you're-"

"A vampire." He finished for her, his face appearing inches from her own. "But I've never seen that as an excuse for us not to be together."

She looked away to avoid the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Though incredibly close, they hadn't touched each other, and Blaze felt her hands itch with the desire to change that. The familiar pain of her having been forced to let him go seemed sorely fresh, and already she could feel tears burning at the edges of her vision. _Damn him…_

Not waiting for her permission, Silver cupped her face and pulled her lips against his. A hot tear strayed down her cheek as she returned his kiss. All the loneliness and heartache of countless nights spent apart poured out between them. Her arms slid behind his neck as his encircled her waist, each doing what they could to draw closer to the other.

Semi-coherent thoughts stumbled across her mind. Yes, he was a vampire. Yes, she was a Sentinel. That much would never change, but for a moment-one _perfect_ moment-they were more the same creature than anyone could argue otherwise.

The rain began to fall more steadily and would soon soak them both, but Blaze hardly noticed as she pulled away to catch her breath. Looking up into his eyes, it was then that she realized why she hadn't stopped Shadow from taking Amy. Blaze knew that the happiness she felt while in Silver's arms was never meant to be, but Amy-though Blaze hated to admit it-_was_ a vampire. If things ended in their favor, she and Shadow could actually have their 'Happily Ever After'. Blaze pressed her forehead against Silver's. Living apart from the one she loved was _her_ fate and hers alone, Amy deserved happiness.

"You deserve it too." Silver whispered, catching her thoughts. "Come with me."

Blaze couldn't bear to refuse him; not yet. So, in an attempt to delay the inevitable, she leaned up and kissed him again. There were no tears this time. Only her lips moving against his; their hands memorizing each other, not knowing when, if ever, they'd have another chance to be together. It was a clouded mix of passion and desperation, but she knew that memories were the only things Sonic couldn't take from her, so she'd make as many as she could.

With a start Blaze stepped back, her eyes darting towards her Sentinel partner as he groaned into the dirt. He'd be awake soon. Silver followed her gaze, and a low growl trickled from his throat. She knew he hated Sonic, and that it was only for her benefit that he hadn't openly challenged the blue hedgehog. Regardless, Blaze knew their time was up.

"Please, I don't want him chasing after you." She prompted, pressing lightly at his chest for him to leave.

Silver turned back towards her, his eyes tenderly tracing her features. "I love you. I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait for you."

In one heartbeat they shared a parting kiss; in the next he was gone. Leaving a gaping hollowness inside her chest, one she had grown accustom to. Whispering a quick 'I love you too', Blaze wiped at her eyes and stepped towards Sonic, kneeling beside him as he began to stir.

»¤«

With trembling fingers, Amy slipped out of the soiled black dress and into an oversized t-shirt and some shorts; exhausted, but well aware of the fact that she looked terrible. A quick glance in the mirror affirmed her suspicions. Pink quills, though short, were pointing in all sorts of directions. There was a ghastly bruise purpling her neck, and a couple of small ones dotting her cheek. A faint smudge of dried blood still stained her chin even after she had already rubbed the spot with a wet towel, all the while surprised that Shadow hadn't been affected by it. Her eyes were as tired as the rest of her body, and it was an increasing struggle just to remain upright.

Turning on numb feet, she left the bathroom and headed straight for her bed; fully prepared to pass out the minute her head hit the pillow. Halfway there, however, her legs gave way, and if it weren't for the solid pair of arms that caught her, Amy would have crashed to the floor. Careful of her swollen wrist, Shadow lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed; setting her beneath the covers with such care he must've thought she was about to break.

And she was.

The fear, pain, and stress of everything she'd been through were all but crushing her. She wanted to cry, but felt too tired to shed the tears brimming in her eyes. So instead, when Shadow began to pull away, she reached for him.

"Please…" she begged weakly, "stay."

Much to her relief, he complied without objection. Staying on top of the covers, Shadow quietly settled in beside her; close, but not close enough. Feeling as vulnerable as she did, Amy threw aside any awkwardness and pulled his arm over her, satisfied only when his chest pressed up against her back. He must have recognized her purpose, because in the next minute he had her wrapped securely in both his arms, his head resting ever so gently beside hers. It was a protective and comfortable embrace, and Amy immediately felt some of the tension leave her muscles, along with a contented sigh.

Though the shades were drawn, evening light filtered through and cast a milky glow across her room. She could still hear the rain as it pattered against the window and created a soothing rhythm to fill the silence. After all that had happened, the peace was almost unnerving. Amy practically held her breath, waiting for someone-vampire or Sentinel-to come bursting through her door at any minute.

Leaning closer to him, she whispered: "Is it safe?"

He understood her meaning and his answer warmed her through. "You're always safe with me."

A soft smile spread across her lips, and though there was still so much that needed to be said between them, Amy decided not to ruin the moment. Instead she relaxed in Shadow's arms and let her breathing slow to the rhythm of sleep.

»¤«

In all his time as both mortal and vampire, Shadow had never believed it was possible to feel so content. The world was finally rid of Scourge and Fiona's cruelty, the Sentinels were currently preoccupied by the remaining forces still at the stronghold, and Amy…Amy was sound asleep in his arms, her shoulders gently rising and falling against his chest.

He had decided to bring her back to her apartment in the hopes that the Sentinels-regardless of all their careful planning-might have left the place unguarded; which they had. Shadow was sure they couldn't rest here for too long, but he also knew that familiar surroundings would help alleviate some of the stress from all Amy had been through. Still, he had wanted to do more, and was oddly relieved when she had asked him to stay.

Most of his own injuries had already begun to heal, and Amy's seemed minor at best. Although he had caught the scent of blood mingling with fear. Thankfully the wound was small and therefore easier to ignore. The last thing he wanted was to lose control a second time and frighten her further.

And yet, the smell of her blood reminded Shadow that he was still very much a vampire; one who hadn't fed in the past twelve hours. He needed to hunt, but leaving Amy alone wasn't an option he was willing to consider. Despite its dangers, Shadow knew that until he had relocated them to a more secure setting, there would be little he could do to alleviate his hunger.

Until then, he was satisfied just to have Amy safe beside him. It was fascinating to watch her at her most peaceful, and Shadow decided then and there that no one-mortal or vampire-had ever been more beautiful. Messy pink quills scattered about her pillow, some straying onto her face. Her lips parted slightly as gentle breaths passed between them. And her heartbeat created a soothing rhythm that easily outmatched the rain.

He thought of the challenges she had faced over the past two days, and found it strange that a creature so fragile should prove to be so strong. Watching her, he accepted that no other soul on the planet could ever affect him like she did. He wouldn't lose her, not if he could help it. Careful not to wake her, Shadow tightened his embrace, hoping by some miracle that he'd never have to let go.

It was perfect, and they stayed like that till dawn rose on the world outside; the morning of the third day.

»¤«

Amy woke with a start. The remnants of a nightmare wreaking havoc on her reality as she sat up trembling in a cold sweat. She knew it hadn't been real, but the sensation of blood pervading her throat still lingered, and it was all she could do to keep from throwing up.

The metallic taste she had been choking on, however, quickly faded as her room came into focus. She was in her apartment, morning light creeping in from behind the closed blinds to abate the otherwise permeating darkness. _How did I get here?_ She wondered; an odd ache beginning to grow from the base of her skull as her mind fumbled to remember anything at all. Alarmed, Amy reached for her head as the throbbing intensified, her breath coming in quick shallow gasps.

Panic mingled with the pain when two arms encircled her from behind, enfolding her in a steadying embrace. "Amy, dela paxus." _Amy, be at peace._

Immediately her struggling stopped and an even rhythm returned to her breathing. A strange calm settled over both her and the room, and as her body released its tension, Amy felt the memories ease back into her mind. The pain dissipated and full recognition came flooding back; all in a matter of moments.

"Better?" Shadow asked, already removing his arms from around her.

"Better." Amy exhaled. "Thank you."

Turning her head, she watched as Shadow shifted to rest his back against the headboard. When he was comfortable, his eyes sought hers. "Nightmare aside, did you sleep well?"

Amy scooted back to sit beside him. "Yes…I can't believe I was out the whole night."

"You were exhausted."

"You can say that again. Did you sleep?"

"No."

An uncomfortable silence drifted between them, and Amy absently reached for the bruise around her neck.

"You're hurt." Shadow spoke suddenly, interrupting the quiet.

Amy dropped her hand. "Oh, no, I just…"

"Let me see."

Before she could protest, Shadow pulled her onto his lap and tilted her head to reveal her throat. Her body tensed involuntarily as his fingers probed the tender area. She could feel his thumb rest up against her pulse and for a heartbeat wondered if he had put it there on purpose. A jolt of fear shot through her veins when his hand applied enough pressure to expose more of her neck. Out of impulse rather than reason, Amy grabbed his wrist.

Shadow's expression darkened. "You're afraid of me."

"I…" She didn't know how to tell him he was right. "It's just that, I remember…everything."

Pulling his hand away, Shadow waited for her to continue.

"I know that what Scourge showed me wasn't real…he'd taken it from a nightmare I'd had. But I also know that he was partially right. You _did _hide part of my memory from me…a memory that just now came back along with everything else."

Guilt flashed across his features.

"Why?" She asked, her voice void of anger.

He paused, and she understood that what he was about to say wasn't easy to admit. "I…I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

Averting her gaze from the intensity of his, Amy chose her words carefully. "Shadow, there will always be something about you that frightens me…but I'm finding that there's a part of me that likes being scared…if only a little. It lets me know this is all for real and that I'm not just slowly losing my mind."

The hints of a smirk slid across his lips as he watched her without saying anything. Heat gathered on her face when she recalled their moment in the warehouse…the feel of his mouth against hers. She would admit that what followed scared the hell out of her, but remembering all that he had done for her since then, proved that him being a vampire in no way made him a monster.

Fumbling with the hem of her shirt, Amy turned her face to the side. "Shadow…what you did for me…facing Scourge, risking your life…everything, I…"

At her hesitation, the vampire gently took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze head-on. The warmth with which he looked at her sent a flutter through her stomach, and gave her the confidence to continue.

"I just wanted to say…thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And I never meant to hurt you."

His expression suggested she elaborate.

"At the stronghold, when I had to convince Scourge that I was on his side…"

"You kissed him."

"Several times," Amy nodded.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I didn't like it."

"Oh, believe me, I enjoyed none of them." She assured him, slightly taken aback by the tinge of jealousy in his voice. "But I needed to buy enough time to help you beat him."

"By killing Fiona." He concluded.

Amy faltered. "Well, yes…but that wasn't the original plan."

"How did you manage that, anyway?" Shadow asked, tilting his head to study her.

"Garlic concentrate," she explained, "I'd found a whole bottle of it in Scourge's study. Plan A had been to poison Scourge directly, but when Fiona found me out, I had to improvise and use it on her instead. Not as easy as it sounds, by the way. She messed my wrist up pretty bad…"

Lifting her arm, Amy was surprised to see that the swelling had disappeared and all that remained of the injury was a small faded bruise.

"Looks like you're already starting to heal like a vampire." Shadow commented, inspecting it himself.

Apprehension prickled across her skin. "About that…Shadow, with everything that's happened these past couple of days, there's something I need to know."

His eyes searched hers, and for a moment she feared her question would hurt him.

"If I still wanted to live a mortal life," he winced and she took a moment to steady herself before continuing, "would you let me go?"

She had been right. The look of hurt in his crimson gaze was unmistakable, and the twinge of regret that settled in her heart did little to help. Even without knowing what they were, Amy could clearly see the thoughts running through his head. Perhaps she had been stupid to ask. He had saved her, and risked his own life in the process, why should she think he'd just let her go after having gone to such lengths to keep her with him? More so than that, she owed him her life several times over, there was no way he'd say-

"Yes."

Her mouth drifted open in silent surprise. _Yes?_

He turned his face away in what must have been an attempt to hide his emotions, but even still, she couldn't help catching the bitterness in his voice. "If that's what you truly wanted, then yes, I'd take you to the Sentinels and you'd get your life back."

Despite his tone, Amy knew he meant every word. He'd let her go. He would actually let her go. That thought should have made her happy. She should have wanted nothing more than for things to return to the way they had been. But when she thought of never seeing him again…her heart sank.

She couldn't say that she loved him, but she also couldn't say that she didn't, and with an inward smile, Amy recalled what Rouge had told her. _When the time comes, and you have to decide whether or not you want a blood bond with Shadow, you don't necessarily have to love him in order to choose him._

The bat had been right, of course.

Shifting her position so that she straddled Shadow's waist, Amy took his face in her hands and turned him towards her; struggling to hide her smile. "And what if I wanted to stay with you…?"

* * *

><p>I've come to the conclusion that I can no longer tell the difference between a cliffhanger and a normal ending to a chapter. So I really hope this is not a cliffhanger...if it is, I beg your forgiveness and patience. :D<p>

So yeah, fun chapter.

Blaze and Silver: they clearly have a history, but could they ever have a future? For now their story's just a subplot, but if I ever find the time I might end up writing them a story all their own, who knows. :)

Writing Shadow and Amy moments is ridiculously fun. "Dela paxus" is made up, but "pax" _is_ latin for peace. Amy has her complete memory back, but thankfully seems to have forgiven Shadow for hiding some of it. And I had originally planned to put the full description of what happened between Amy and Fiona, but I just couldn't find the right spot! However, if anyone's interested, I could put the excerpt on my profile and you could read it from there. Just let me know what you guys want. :)

Other than that, it looks like Amy's made her choice...but Sonic and his Sentinels aren't out of the picture yet. This chapter and the next are the calm before the storm, so enjoy while it lasts and **review** please! :)

I will do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come.


	17. The Bottom Line

I could write out a giant apology with a drawn out excuse as to why this update has been ridiculously long in coming, but since I really have nothing to say that would make for a proper explanation, I'll just plead for forgiveness and crawl out of your way...

Quick notes:

-Amy and Shadow are ages 18 and "20", Blaze is 19, Sonic is 20

-Setting is Blackbrook

-BIG gratitude-filled THANK YOU to **MEGAANIMEFREAK27**, **Moonlight-Shadows12**, **aliciathewolf45**, **ThePurplePyroHedgie**, **kunfupandalover**, **BlackPetals23**, **Ella**, **Zombie Spade**, **xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx**, **Destiny Place**, ** .9500**, **Project Shadow**, , **shadowsonlyangel**, **Kyo1Catbattle**, **RetroManiac**, **Anairakthehealf**, and **XanaduHawk **for your incredibly inspiring reviews! I have to offer a special **thank you**, however, to **ShadowEmpress76**, who was kind enough to check up on me and provide the encouragement I needed to update as quickly as possibly. :) All you readers are **awesome**, and I appreciate your support!

**-IMPORTANT: There is a question at the end of the chapter concerning the future chapters and outcome of Bloodless, and while I know not everyone who reads this story leaves a review, I really need as much reader input as possible, thanks!***

Read on!

Live. Laugh. Love. = Read. Enjoy. Review.

*Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Story is.

* * *

><p>Bloodless<p>

Chapter 17: The Bottom Line

His agreeing to let her go had come as an obvious surprise to them both, but even so, he meant what he'd said. Having had the entire night to think it over, it wasn't all that difficult to admit how he felt about her. If she would be happier living a mortal life, then he didn't care about a blood bond. For the first time in centuries he had found someone worth risking everything for. It would hurt like hell to let her go, but if that's what would make her happy…

It was then that he felt her shift on his lap, warm hands guiding his attention towards her. "And what if I wanted to stay with you…?"

Searching her face, his gaze lingered on her lips as they curved into a smile. But even as relief crept across his thoughts, he couldn't bring himself to believe her words completely. It all seemed too good to be true; like he was dreaming. He hadn't slept in ages because vampires didn't need to, but a part of him knew that dreams often went like this. In the end, Shadow decided he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew for sure.

"What are you saying?" He asked, his voice sounding impossibly distant.

Amy laughed softly, her eyes drifting lower on his face as she leaned in. Shadow didn't dare move, let alone blink, as her lips brushed against his. A current of electricity traveled between them, sharp yet somehow subtle, jolting his senses. _Definitely not a dream._ Her kiss, though brief, was warm, and sweet, and tantalizingly real. Any lingering doubt was swept clear from his mind till all that remained was an overwhelming need for another, longer, deeper kiss.

He wasn't disappointed.

Her lips fell back to his with surprising force, and for a moment that was all there was; them, together, suspended in time. Two creatures—practically strangers—from two very different worlds, and yet somehow a connection had been made that had the potential to last an eternity.

Her heartbeat began picking up speed, gradually registering with his thoughts. Shadow, responding almost instinctively, felt his hands begin to roam; sliding down her waist, grazing her thighs, up over her shoulders, and against her neck. He left a trail of heat across her skin, and he could feel Amy respond by busying herself with his black and red quills, combing her fingers through their length. A soft moan escaped her lips as he gently kissed the base of her neck, quickly accompanied by an irrepressible shiver that he easily felt through the thin fabric of her shirt. Shadow let out a quiet chuckle, smirking against her jaw as he continued moving his mouth upward. He could sense her disapproval at his amusement, but immediately felt the tension dissipate when he moved his free hand beneath her shirt to massage the small of her back.

For a moment his lips ghosted across her pulse and he felt her pause—not afraid, just unsure. Wanting nothing more than to allay her doubt, he fought down his darker impulses and instead feathered a kiss beneath her jaw, to which she instantly relaxed. Pulling her closer, Shadow buried his face in her neck, unleashing another wave of heat.

"You're so…warm."

Amy let out a breath and giggled, her words sounding light. "Too warm."

As she began to pull away, Shadow reached for her, confused and reluctant that it should all end so quickly.

"I haven't had a bath in two days." She explained. "_You_ might smell incredible, but _I _stink. I know we can't stay here long, but do you think I have enough time to take a shower?"

"No." Shadow dismissed the question easily, tugging her back into his arms.

Amy smiled into the kiss, pushing at his chest to create some space before leaning her forehead against his with a contented sigh. For a minute they stayed like that, resting in satisfied silence. Before long, an idea sparked in her eyes, and he waited patiently as she fondled the white fur on his chest.

"You know," she began casually, "if we're going to get married, or blood bonded as you call it, I think we at least deserve a proper date."

Shadow smirked. "Are you asking me out?"

"Don't be so smug." Amy batted at his shoulder. "I might change my mind."

Chuckling, he drew her in for another kiss, a wordless affirmation. With an elated smile, she slipped from his grasp and grabbed some clothes out of a nearby dresser. "I'll just take a quick shower and then we can go."

"Need any help with that?" He asked suggestively as Amy stepped into the bathroom.

He smirked to himself when she shut the door with a resounding click.

»¤«

Amy hardly noticed the drizzle of cool water as she took her much needed bath. Shadow hadn't said anything, but she'd been well aware of the offending odor that came from days without washing. And now that a good night's rest had restored most of her energy, she'd been eager to clean away the blood and grime of recent events; wanting a fresh start in every sense of the word.

It felt both odd and calming to return to her old routine after everything that had happened, and she went about it with mechanical movements, her mind too wrapped up in thought to really focus on what she was doing.

Foremost was the tingling sensation that lingered on her lips. She'd been kissed before, but never like that. (This was, of course, discounting what had happened between them at the warehouse since that kiss had been, at least for the most part, involuntary.) Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Amy couldn't believe her own audacity, but in truth she had just wanted to get her point across. She needed Shadow to understand that all was forgiven and she was with him to stay. Even now, she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Yes, her life would be considerably different, but it wasn't exactly normal at the moment anyways. She'd eventually have to find Blaze and explain everything as best she could, but the cat would understand. After all, Amy was…falling in love? Turning off the water, she stepped out and reached for her towel, her thoughts lingering on that four-letter word.

Amy had never fallen in love before, and she certainly never expected it could happen so quickly, but the fluttering sensation that tickled her stomach every time she thought of the crimson eyed vampire—a steadily growing occurrence —was difficult, if not impossible to ignore. She had been told that vampires approached love differently than mortals, but hadn't entirely understood what that meant until recent. Now that she had found the time to think it over, it seemed perfectly, if not dauntingly clear: she was falling in love with a vampire. Patting down her quills, Amy silently wondered if Shadow had come to a similar conclusion.

Once clothed and clean, she opened the door with a contented smile, only to be confronted by the faint, but unmistakable smell of smoke. Instantly in panic mode, she dashed from her room and headed for the kitchen, sliding to a stop in time to catch the sight of flames leaping from a frying pan as Shadow stepped back, hissing at the heat. Acting on impulse, she reached for the pan and chucked it into the sink, turning on the cold water as steam and smoke briefly clouded the small kitchen. Caught in a bout of coughing, Amy waved her hand through the smog in an attempt to clear the air. Eyeing the charred remains of what had possibly been intended as food, she turned to face a very frustrated vampire.

Narrow crimson eyes that refused to meet hers, stared off to the side above a growing frown. "I wanted to make you breakfast but I don't think I've ever used a stove and the damn thing tried to kill me."

Said in a huff, Amy took a moment to process his words, only to burst out laughing a second later. She wasn't entirely sure why the situation was so funny, and clearly Shadow thought it was quite the opposite as he crossed his arms and lifted his chin indignantly, but knowing he'd been caught in a moment where he wasn't the superior, arrogant, show-off he so often proved to be was just…priceless, in an endearing yet thoroughly amusing sort of way.

Not having meant to offend him, Amy wiped at her eyes as her giggles subsided. "I'm sorry." She managed between breaths before motioning to the sink. "That was really sweet of you, but what was it supposed to be?"  
>Shadow studied her untrustingly, but eventually mumbled, "…scrambled eggs."<p>

Despite her best efforts to hold it in, her laughter returned tenfold. Caught up in her revelry, Amy almost missed the mischievous glint that flitted across Shadow's features as he lifted a brow and smirked, slowly unfolding his arms.

"So you think that's funny, do you?"

The laughter instantly caught in her throat, and Amy froze like a deer in headlights.

"I'll give you something to laugh about…"

"No…no, no, no, Shad-ah!"

He sprang for her then. His hands reached out to catch her sides as she turned on her heel and darted out of the kitchen. Her shrieks quickly melded into peals of mirth as they wrestled across the living room, the euphoria contagious. Shadow's laugh was more of a deep chuckle, but Amy decided, even in all the excitement, that it was the most wonderful sound she'd ever heard.

After another moment or two they settled in each other's arms and Amy regained her composure. The pause stretched into a comfortable silence, and when she finally looked up, she was surprised to find piercing crimson eyes focused intently on her.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated, surprising her with what looked like unease. "I…never did apologize."

"For what?"

"Hiding your memory…" His gaze fell some. "I'm sorry, I never should have done it."

"I understand why you did, but apology accepted…on one condition." She added, looking up at him with a half smile.

He eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing.

"We put it, and every terrible thing that's happened since then, behind us. We start over with a clean slate. Sound fair?"

"Generously so." He said as his lips covered hers in a gentle kiss that melted her instantly. When he pulled back, there was barely a breath between them. Looking her up and down, he added, "Are you ready?"

"Depends, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

She smiled broadly at that, unable to resist teasing him. "A surprise, huh? Well I certainly hope it doesn't involve scrambled eggs."

»¤«

_[10:38 a.m.] _

_ [Vampire stronghold cleared, situation contained with minimal damage. Of our 57 agents, 11 were lost with another 21 mildly injured. Enemy forces calculated to have been within a range of 65-75 individuals, with nearly 70% of that number completely exterminated on site. The remaining vampires, 18 in all, have been transported to medical facilities for hopeful rehabilitation. In regards to our primary objective, the mission was unsuccessful. After our business at the stronghold was concluded, Sonic and I rejoined at Amy's apartment, only to find it deserted. As of now, Amy has yet to be located, but it seems safe to assume she is with the vampire called Shadow. Further action has yet to be determined.]_

Her fingers hovering over the keyboard, Blaze paused to scan the report for any mistakes. Satisfied, she submitted the summary in time to catch the look of frustration on Sonic's face as he entered Amy's living room. Aside from when he had lost his father, Blaze had never seen her partner this upset, and even though he was responsible for her and Silver's separation, a part of her couldn't help but sympathize. This situation with Amy was his first time handling important Sentinel business without his father in the lead, and so far nothing was going right.

"The full moon's tonight." Blaze sighed in resignation, "I don't think we'll find them before Amy's blood bonded."

Sonic moved towards the kitchen and leaned his hands on the counter, his eyes lowered in thought. "The apartment hasn't been empty long; it seems we've just missed them. As always, that blasted vampire was one step ahead of us."

And he wasn't wrong. They had wasted precious time finishing off the remaining vampires at Scourge's stronghold, affording Amy and Shadow plenty of time to regroup before disappearing. Not that she was all too disappointed. If anything, seeing Silver again had reminded her that just because something was forbidden, didn't mean it wasn't right.

Cursing as he turned, Sonic rubbed at his temples. "He's made us look like fools."

"Which is why I advised against working with him to begin with…" Blaze reminded under her breath.

He shot her a warning glance.

"I'm sorry, sir, but as second in command my opinion should have mattered."

"It did matter—it _does_ matter. You're right, I should've listened." Sonic gave a defeated sigh. "I'm listening now…?"

Summoning her courage, Blaze decided this might be the one opportunity for her to dissuade him from pursuing Amy any further. It would be going against everything she'd ever believed when it came to vampires, but then so did her love for Silver. At any rate, it was worth a shot.

"Alright then." She began, choosing her words carefully. "Now, I know you might not be entirely open to the idea, but just hear me out. Could there be _any_ possibility that…"

The _bleep_ of a notification caught her off guard, and Blaze mentally kicked herself for losing her nerve as she turned back to her laptop screen. Clicking the flashing icon, she watched as a window appeared, bringing with it the familiar face of a very excited young fox.

"Second Commander," he greeted with a cheerful smile. "Since the results have been largely positive, I thought you'd like a report on the progress of the vampires we brought in to medical. Is now a good time?"

"As good as any." Blaze replied, glancing up as Sonic took a seat next to her.

"Well, as you're aware, we've been in the process of developing a Light treatment for some time now, but it has since only been intended-"

"-to cure bloodborn vampires." Blaze finished for him, referring to the term Sentinels used to describe vampires born into the Curse, such as Amy.

"Yes." The fox acknowledged. "The hope was that it would make them fully mortal, unlike Intervention which only repressed their vampiric side. But the last and only experiment we performed using the treatment on a bloodborn vampire was disastrous, and nearly ended with the patient's death. I've been told you had direct involvement in that particular incident."

Blaze frowned, ignoring Sonic's pointed glance in her direction. "I remember."

"However, until I suggested it, no one had ever considered experimenting on mortals who had been turned_ into_ vampires by being bitten." The fox smiled bashfully. "And I don't mean that to sound boastful."

Blaze briefly took into account the implications of the young Sentinel's insight. "So I take it you've tried the treatment with the vampires that were brought in?"

"We have, and after a few adjustments, we've managed to engineer an antivenom."

"Antivenom?"

The orange fox nodded enthusiastically. "Essentially…we've discovered a cure."

Her thoughts racing, Blaze watched somewhat absently as the fox refocused the camera so that the rest of the room came into view. Stepping back, he stood beside the bed of what she assumed was one of the recently 'cured' patients. Blaze's mind instantly flooded with recognition, and she couldn't help but smile.

It was the rabbit, the young maidservant the fox had rescued from Scourge's stronghold. Her large brown eyes were bright with life as she smiled up at the Sentinel beside her, and Blaze didn't miss the light blush that tinted the fox's face.

"That's it!" Sonic whispered excitedly, standing to his feet and striding into the living room.

Blaze watched him go before directing her attention back to the screen. "And each injection was successful?"

"As of now, yes. All patients are stable, but will need to remain under further observation before anything's conclusive."

"That's great," she replied lamely, distracted by Sonic's anxious mumbling. "Keep me posted."

The Sentinel gave her a quick nod and with that, Blaze closed her laptop and followed her partner into the living room. When she found him, he was pacing in thought, inaudible whispers filling the air with a cloud of agitation.

"It's perfect…"

"Sir?"

He stopped and turned to her. "Don't you see? We have a cure now…we can save Amy."

"We have a cure for vampires who were once mortal; trying it on Amy is far too risky. Why not use Intervention?"

"Because Intervention can only be achieved once, after that it's virtually useless—you know this."

She did. "But the antivenom is still highly experimental, and since Amy was never really mortal to begin with, we don't know what it will do to her."

"Then we take precautions."

"What precautions? The last bloodborn vampire we tried it on suffered immense pain from even a low dose." She explained, her voice taking on an edge of desperation. "A 'curing' dose nearly _killed_ him!"

Sonic narrowed his emerald green eyes. "It should have killed him, but _you_ interfered."

Blaze crossed her arms defensively. "It doesn't matter. The point is, Amy's a bloodborn vampire and injecting her with _any_ amount of antivenom is more likely to kill her than to cure her."

"You don't know that." He waved her off. "And besides, we've run out of options. You said so yourself, it's unlikely we'll find them before Amy's blood bonded."

"Then let her be blood bonded." She blurted without meaning to.

Sonic tensed, his demeanor growing disturbingly dark. "What?"

Swallowing any hesitation, Blaze decided there was no going back. "I said, 'let her be blood bonded'. As much as I hate to admit it, she _is_ a vampire, and I think…I think she may love Shadow. He certainly loves her."

"Impossible."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone fell in love with a vampire."

Recognition flashed across his features, and he stepped towards her, his voice low. "No, I suppose it wouldn't. You were with _him_, weren't you? While I was unconscious outside Scourge's stronghold."

Blaze only lifted her chin defiantly. "And what if I was? This isn't about me and Silver. It's about Amy."

"I ordered you to stay away from him."

"He could have killed you last night, but he didn't." She countered, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Then that was his mistake. You're a Sentinel, Blaze, he's a vampire…or had you forgotten?"

"Of course not."

"Then remember where your loyalties lie, because if I find him anywhere near Blackbrook, I won't hesitate to finish what was started all those years ago, is that understood?"

Taking a moment to fight down her rising anger, she forced a reply through clenched teeth. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Turning his back to her, Sonic lifted a finger to the communicator in his ear, addressing whoever was on the other end. "Have medical prepare a dose of the antivenom, and instruct them to adjust it for use on a bloodborn vampire."

Taken aback, Blaze stepped in front of him, her voice incredulous. "You can't be serious?"

"If that fox is smart enough to engineer a cure for vampires who were once mortal, then surely he can construct one suitable for use on those who are bloodborn." Sonic insisted.

Blaze wanted to scream. "Earlier you told me you were willing to listen, but you haven't heard a word I've said. That antivenom is dangerous, it could _kill_ her!"

"Or it could _save_ her." He shot back. "She **can't **become a fully realized vampiress, Blaze, you _know _that."

"Yes, I know what she'll be capable of, but she would never abuse that power."

"Once they're blood bonded, Shadow could easily persuade her otherwise, and that's something we can't afford."

Blaze closed her eyes in frustration, knowing his judgment was blinded by desperation, and that that left her with only one choice. If he was determined to risk Amy's life just to keep her from becoming a vampire, then, as her guardian, Blaze would do whatever it took to stop him. In a release of emotions, she threw her fist into his jaw with enough force to knock him off his feet.

Recovering quickly, Sonic threw out a kick that nearly caught her across the cheek, but Blaze swerved to the side, using her surroundings and momentum to put some space between them. As he followed her around the sofa, they exchanged a volley of well-aimed punches, a few of which were dodged, but most hit their mark. Seeing an opening, Blaze shot her foot into Sonic's chest, sending him sprawling across the room. Her chest heaving slightly from the effort, she approached him cautiously as he sat crumpled against the wall.

"You're my leader and my partner," she said slowly, standing before him. "I don't want you to also be my enemy, but I won't let you inject Amy with that antivenom, not when it puts her life at risk."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said after a moment, struggling to his feet. "However, I can't chance you interfering, and your insubordination won't be tolerated."

Eyeing him warily, Blaze recognized his intent a second too late. In an instant, one hand clasped her wrist while he pressed the fingers of his other firmly against her forehead; immediately she felt an icy numbness radiate throughout her body. Stumbling back, she leaned against Amy's sofa, staring up at her 'partner' in a mixture of shock and anger.

Although she never expected him to use it against her, as leader, Sonic not only had the ability, but the authority to inhibit her Sentinel abilities, effectively blocking her Light. It didn't have to be permanent, but only he could undo it, and until he did, she wasn't a match for anyone, let alone her commander.

"Send a prisoner escort to my location immediately." Sonic ordered into his earpiece, stepping past Blaze to collect her laptop from the dining table.

Collapsing to the floor, she pressed her back to the sofa, considerably weaker, but not yet willing to give up. "You don't even know where they are, Shadow could have taken her anywhere."

Sonic expelled a hollow laugh. "There is somewhere they are likely to have gone, a place I should have recognized sooner."

"What are talking about?"

"Vampires don't make friends often, so when they do we take notice. There's an estate that Shadow's frequented before, just outside of Blackbrook. Not much is known about the vampires who live there other than that they are a blood bonded pair, but they've never given us trouble and so we've left them alone until now."

"You have no right to invade their home without probable cause." She insisted, glaring up at him.

"A search of their property seems warranted, and if they resist then our suspicions will be confirmed."

"Please don't do this." She finally begged, blinking back the wetness in her eyes.

Sonic looked back at her, his expression almost despondent. "I don't want to hurt her, Blaze, but I'll be damned if I let Amy remain a fully realized vampiress."

Drained both emotionally and physically, Blaze shut her eyes to a hopelessness that seemed to suddenly be closing in on her. All she had ever wanted was to protect Amy; to keep her alive and happy. Never in a million years would she have guessed her friend would find that happiness in the arms of a vampire. She couldn't be certain such was true, but there was little doubt considering her own personal experience with Silver. But with her powers blocked she was as good as useless…and if Sonic got his hands on the antivenom, then Amy was as good as dead.

* * *

><p>I know that's a big chunk to absorb after so long between updates, and I apologize, but I hope it was satisfying nonetheless. :)<p>

After all the trauma of recent events, I figured starting the chapter off with some heated-eventually-lighthearted ShadAmy moments was a good way to go, but I fear (and I hope I'm wrong) it may have been a little out of place. Still, I believe it was a nice change. I wonder what Shadow's surprise is?

And now that Scourge is out the picture, I can finally focus on this story's other antagonists, the Sentinels:

-I know it's technically "antivenin" and not "antivenom", but antivenom seemed to fit better in my opinion. And I'm also aware that not much was explained as to what it actually is or how it works, but I assure you it's coming.

-Bloodborn: new, but important term describing vampires born into the Curse, like Amy, Rouge, Fiona, and who else I wonder...

-A bit more of Blaze's past has been hinted at, and it seems she's finally decided that ultimately she's on Amy's side, even if it means her friend becomes a fully realized vampiress...which Sonic is none too pleased about. (And I'm not sure how clear I've made this, but Blaze and Sonic are partners in the purely platonic sense.)

-Although he is technically now the story's antagonist, I don't really see Sonic as a "bad guy". He's just desperate and has poor judgment skills. But will he really go so far as to use a potentially deadly antivenom on Amy?

Thanks for reading!

I will do my best to answer any questions and/or comments without ruining events to come.

***Okay, important question time. Your vote will decide how things proceed from here...**

**Should I just wrap up the story and give Bloodless a conclusive ending? OR Should I finish Bloodless in such a way that there is room for a sequel? (Basically, Sequel or No Sequel?)**


End file.
